Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls
by DanzyDanz
Summary: In a peaceful world where Humans are not always judgmental pricks, Hyoudou Issei found himself living in the dawn of a new era. An era where species of various factions and races he never thought existed, coexist with his kind. (Slice of Life/Humor/Romance) (Next chap: 80% done)
1. Prologue

**The story's premise is as straightforward as its title. It's Monster Musume: DxD Version. It'll be a much lighthearted story compared to my other stories which you should still check out because they're my stories.**

 **It can't get simpler than that, really. It's about Issei's everyday life with the many female cast of Dee ex Dee. Need I say more?**

 **Obviously, and as it should be, it'll be a story with more fluff and tittays and less drama and less bang-bang-boosto-boosto. The action will be very few and far in between, and perhaps, completely nonexistent.**

 **And lastly, please don't take the boobs joke seriously. I respecht whamen. (Seriously though.) I have no intention of offending anyone.**

 **Lastly,**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **||Caretaker||**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was, to put it simply, an ordinary young male of ordinary origin. His father was a white-collared worker and his mother was a housewife. Although, people might state otherwise, as not many ordinary young male of ordinary origin could be at the same position as he was now.

One year ago, he graduated from his high school with average grade. He had always had a fascination of surviving on his own in this vast great world. Supported by his always supportive parents, his curiosity of the world, and buoyed by his burning desires to see boobs of other places, Issei moved away from his hometown.

He moved from the peaceful city of Kuoh. His place of birth. A home where he had lived for 17 years.

It's hard, of course. He never expected it to be easy. There was little a fledgling high school graduate who played adult games daily with little knowledge of how the outside truly worked could do. The illogical job requirements and his age often got him rejected here and there. He rented a small standard apartment, lived paychecks to paychecks by doing multiple part-time jobs, exhausted himself days to night to a point his body adapted to his rough schedule.

Did that ever stop him? No.

It broke his spirit at times, but he always brought himself back up. He was out here to prove himself and by his own decision. If he couldn't take care of himself, how else would he take care of his girls when he attained his harem? Or a girl?

Yet eventually, the inevitable happened. A day came where his body could no longer take the burdens. At mid-winter evening, he collapsed.

Issei was a healthy boy. His parents rarely ever got sick. The only time he had to spend the day off school was when he was an elementary student, and it wasn't because of his sickness, but because his mother was ill and his father had an important meeting to stay home and care her. Even then, his mother got better the very next day.

But it was at that snowy day where he met her, the golden priestess. He didn't remember the details, because who could when everything was spinning?

When he woke, she told him she found him lying on top of snows, blanketed by the same white sheet at the bottom of the stairs leading to a shrine—their home.

It was snowing like no other. He could had died that day, and maybe, he would had died. But Issei didn't like thinking on that kind of thing. He had never been the kind to dwell on the past and kill his own spirit.

Still, it didn't mean he couldn't curse his torrid luck. Being bedridden for hours was awfully boring, and him being the adventurer at heart, Issei refused to stay at one place for more than one hour without doing anything—except when he had a date with Rosie Palms. His feet still could carry him, and thus, he set forth a little venture around the shrine.

It wasn't a grand shrine by any means. It was old and traditionally wooden. The floors made creaking noises each time he took a step. He didn't think many people came by often since there were many other shrines that were more famous.

But maybe he shouldn't had snooped around. It was most likely that he shouldn't, because he saw what he was not meant to see.

No, he didn't stumble into her while she was changing. If that's the case, he could die in peace.

He did stumble into her, but not when she was changing. In fact, she was doing an everyday work of maintaining the shrine, cleaning the dusts of furniture as she hummed a light melody. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if she didn't have nine fluffy bushy tails swishing around merrily, or the pointy set of orange ears sitting on top of her long golden hair.

 _'This is a dream.'_ He had said to himself. He even pinched his cheek, and shrieked when he pinched himself too hard.

Their eyes met, and Issei felt a pang of guilt when he saw the distress in her eyes and heard her very silent, "Oh no..."

But he also felt the warm encasing feeling and a rise of confusion the moment he saw her daughter came running in from the other side of the room. Like mother like daughter. She had the same hair. Same furry ears. Same bushy tail—except hers was just a single bushy tail.

Their scream was the last voice he heard when he fainted.

He woke up at the same bed. Same traditional futon. But instead of her, someone else was standing at the small room. Someone tall and foreign. Someone with a purple wine suit and dark hair. Someone with six pairs of night black wings that were darker than a raven wing.

"What one insane dream I'm having." Issei muttered. He no longer felt the crippling heat of his cold, and his voice was no longer husky. His vision wasn't blurry too, and he could see the tall man was looking at him with a grin.

"About time you wake up, boy. Any longer and I would've left for another day." His voice was deep, but casually carefree.

"...I'm not dreaming am I...?"

"Unfortunately, you aren't." The man said cryptically as he moved closer, towering against him. At this point, Issei had fully given up on his fate to whoever was above. "Get up, boy, you're no longer sick. And how much longer are you going to stay here and sleep?"

Issei gulped. His tone was friendly, but his black wings suggested otherwise. He wasn't judgmental. He was often judged by others, but he was never the judge. However, he had never seen a cosplay this well done, and he could only be in denial for so long.

Sluggishly, he rose up to his feet, and the man really was tall. A complete head taller than hm.

Before he could speak, Issei raised his finger. "...Uh... question, and be honest with me, am I going to die?"

The man seemed amused with his question. "Heh, we're all gonna die one day. You, me. But not today."

Quite the snarker. Awesome. Issei loved sarcastic person. "Okay, then am I going to get hurt...? As in, today?"

"Relax, kiddo." The man chuckled, offering a smile. "We're not going to hurt ya. At worst, we'll have to erase your memory."

"Like Men in Black?"

"Exactly." he smirked, "Sort of. But that's _only_ _if_ you want to."

Issei thought for a moment to register what he meant or if he heard wrong. Who would want their memory cleansed? Someone who had horrible memories maybe, but he didn't have horrible memories.

"Well...? What's it gonna be? Want your memory wiped away? It won't be everything. Only for the part where you saw her and me. So... more or less, you'll only forget what happened today."

Issei recalled what the winged guy meant instantly. How could he ever forget their tails?

Obviously, he didn't want to. He had discovered something he had never seen before, like hell he wanted to forget his discovery. That's like throwing away his research if he's a scientist. Or a more relatable term, deleting his save file.

"It's my own decision, right?"

"Yeup."

"It's fine if I keep my memory as it is?"

"Yeup."

"And... I don't have to pay or do anything if I refuse...?"

At that, the man thought for a while, humming. "Well... You don't have to worry about money, if that's what you're worried about."

Issei sensed a 'but' coming soon.

And it did. "But there is a catch if you do..." Issei didn't like the way he's smiling now. "You remember her, the woman who saved you?"

He nodded slowly, unsure where this was heading.

"You remember how many tails she has?"

"...Nine."

"And how many tails her daughter has?"

"One?" Seriously, where was he taking him with all these questions?

"Any idea who they are?"

"She's Yasaka, and the little girl is Kunou... They live here."

"Wrong. Well, you're right – partly right. But that's not what I meant when I asked you." He smiled smugly. At least someone's enjoying this.

The man then walked around the room methodically. "You see, boy, there are various beings in this world. Most Humans, like you," he nudged his chin at him, "think they're alone. But as you can probably tell how wrong they are by now if you have half a brain."

He stopped walking, and looked at him dead in the eyes. "There are various other races, and I'm not talking about ethnics." his eyes held his to make sure he's listening, and Issei was. What else was there to do but listen? "I myself, for one, am a Fallen Angel."

"People will probably wonder how far you fell if you tell them that." Crap— that was accidental. And Issei immediately shut himself up.

But the guy cracked into a burst of laughter. "Hahaha! You've got a humor in you. It's fine, it's fine, just relax. I like snappy brats. They're annoying but not boring."

Issei breathed in relief.

"But still, you better watch your tongues around other people like me. I like jokes, they're fun. Wits too. But others? Not so much." he said seriously, and Issei took it seriously. He flinched when he extended a hand, though. "Anyway, the name's Azazel. Nice to meet you, boy."

Issei grabbed it and shook firmly like a man. "Issei. Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you too, er... Azazel-san?"

"Bah, you Japanese and your politeness. Just Azazel's fine. Let's keep it casual between us." Retracting his hand, Azazel nodded several times, as if he's mentally sizing him up. "Ah, where did we left off... oh right. Do you believe in Supernatural? Folklores and whatnots?"

Honesty is the best policy. His father taught him that. "No. Not really, no. ...I don't know... Maybe?"

"Hah, you're confused. Fair enough." Azazel cackled. "As you can see, I'm one of 'em. Fallen Angels are one of what your people refer as 'Supernatural', a simplified term to include any sentient beings that aren't Humans." he explained, "And the nice lady who took care of you? She's a Kitsune and so is her daughter. Their ethnicity, however, is a Kyuubi. Like you being a Japanese Human. Catch my point?"

"Uh-huh..." Issei's not the best of thinker, but he's no idiot.

Most of the times.

"The governments know we exist for quite a time now," the government. Of course. Who else would it be to hide the truth from the public. "and both of us have been working on living together. Lucky you, we're just about to announce the news tomorrow. If not, well... I'd have to do what I have to do."

Issei had the sense to pale at that. Azazel's friendly, but he could be intimidating.

"Anyway, don't worry about that stuff. Let's just say you're one of the lucky few." He said, "The people here, missus Yasaka and the lively little brat, they happen to be under my watch. On legal terms, I'm their Overseer. You know, someone who looks after someone, but not like a babysitter. More like their uh... advisor, as you can say."

Issei nodded again. He just accepted whatever he told him as fact at this point. He'll believe him even if he said the sky was green.

"Good." Azazel smiled, glad that the boy wasn't thickheaded. "You see, once the announcement was made, the chiefs are arranging a plan to smoothen the progress. Because let's be real. To you, we're freaks of nature aren't we?"

Issei furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Why? I think that's pretty cool if anything."

"You do?" Azazel's smirk grew into a genuine smile. "Well, that makes it easier then. I'll just get straight to the point: would you mind being these family's Caretaker? And that means they'll live with you, not the other way around."

Issei kept his head cool. The idea was exciting, and inside, he was jumping like a rabbit on caffeine. "That— that'll be nice, but I'm just a guy living in a small apartment!"

"Oh yeah, we knew that already." Of course. Issei wouldn't be surprised if they knew where he stored his stash either. "And we knew where you hide your goods too."

Goddammit.

"Gotta say... you have some fine taste. Maybe I should introduce you to my colleague if things go well... she's quite chipper, and young... nice rack... a bit feisty though."

His eyes lit up in flames. "Please do."

"Hahahaha! Easy there kiddo. I like your interest, though." Azazel snickered. "Anyway—wow, how many times have I said 'anyway'? —well, anyway, you didn't have to worry about living expenses. The Govvies will cover any expenses, _as long as_ you follow the rules."

And then, with a snap of his finger, a huge bundle of papers appeared out of nowhere, floating to his hands. Issei gingerly placed his hands beneath it, and the moment Azazel let it drop, Issei nearly dropped as well.

"You Humans sure love them rules." Azazel commented dryly. "I won't bother reading all of them, and you shouldn't either. Treat them nicely and you'll be fine."

Issei smiled. He would rather not read this thick of an encyclopedia if he could help it.

"I've been loitering around for too long. Here's my business card. Call me if you agree with everything on it or if you don't. Give my regards to the young missus. Ciao~"

And with a salute, the Fallen Angels' twelve black wings shrouded his body, before a black explosion of shadows covered the whole room. Afterwards, only a single feather was left, floating slowly in the air. Azazel had completely disappeared, and Issei couldn't lie: that was wicked sick.

"Damn..." he muttered, staring at the lone feather as it swayed to the wooden panel. "That just happened."

It was a weird turn of events, and he liked weird turn of events when it's beneficial for him. He was all giddy at the moment, smiling like a fool. A dream came true. Not because he wouldn't have to worry about money, but because more races mean more girls, and nore girls mean more boobs. Simple as that.

For a good five seconds, Issei pranced around the small quaint room, until a gentle white hand slid the traditional door open to the side, revealing the lovely priestess and her timid daughter, looking at the dancing man with golden eyes filled with uncertainty.

Issei gawked, and he stopped. Embarrassed beyond words as he rubbed his neck. "Um... That was uh... that was a Human's victory dance. Ugh— yeah, like that would work..."

As he heard her soft giggle, he figured it did work, only not the way he intended it to.

"Are you... are you alright?" She asked in her soft tune.

Issei paused. "...Uh... I think so...? Am I...?"

She looked as troubled as him, but then he realized why the moment her 'characteristics' popped out. Nine lustrous golden tails with white tips unfurled slowly behind her sensuous figure, and so did her ears. Her daughter did the same, though with much more hesitation than her mother.

 _'Their tails. I want to touch them. No... I must.'_ was all Issei could think about despite his deadpan stare.

The small girl brought her tail forward, and hugged onto it. He felt his manliness was waning, and fast. It was then Yasaka's fox ears drooped as she avoided his eyes. It was also then Issei's heart was bound to burst at any moment.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep, deep breath. _'Stay strong. Keep calm. You got this. Probably.'_

"...You're thinking that we're weird... aren't you...?"

"Huh— wait what?" There went his calm. "N-no! No, of course not! I think you're very beautiful, and your tails are very beautiful and cute. And oh gods what have I said."

For whatever reason Issei couldn't tell, a very hot blush splashed on their snowy face. Since then, the rest was history.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"—tan!"

.

.

.

"—iitan! Wake up!"

It was seven in a cold December morning when Hyoudou Issei was cruelly snatched from his oddly realistic dream, and dragged back to the cruel reality by a brutal pounce onto his stomach.

"OOF!"

Groaning in pain, the now fully woken-up young lad was greeted by a pair of lively golden eyes, staring at him up close. The white tip of her orange tail swishing behind her small face and her flock of golden hair. She paid no regards of his personal space whatsoever, and in no way being trampled on first thing in the morning was his ideal method of being woken up, but goddammit was her smile adorable.

"Good morning~!"

With a sigh, and a voice sewn with sleepiness, Issei returned the greeting with an equally sleepy smile. "Morning Kunou."

Satisfied with her success, the juvenile vixen tittered as she laid the side of her head to his chest, one bushy tail swaying here and there whereas her pointy furry ears flicked once in a while, reacting to the slightest of sounds.

Issei gulped. Not five days since he had been sharing the same roof with her, here in this luxurious house that he thought just enough for three people to live in. The government was quite the stingy pricks he betted.

It wasn't the first time she did this exact same thing, but he couldn't help but feel his blood sugar had passed its advised level. However, as exceptionally adorable as she was, Issei was not one without priorities.

"Come on, Kunou... get off me..." he yawned, patting her messy bedhair that hadn't been tied to the usual perky ponytail. "I have to get ready."

Her fox ears drooped in the same way when he arrived home thirty minutes late. "But it's snowing outside..."

Yet another tug at his heart strings so early in the morning. But such was the hitch of his duty as the sole earner of this small household.

"It's because it's snowing outside I have to get ready."

Kunou didn't budge. Well, she did budge when nuzzling his blanket, but that's not the budge he's looking for. "But it's cold... What if Kunou gets cold...?"

Instead, he felt it was him who budged. _'Be tough, Issei. Be tough.'_ he steeled himself. At times like these, he must be stern.

"Kunou, I'm no genius, but I know foxes can handle cold better than—" She could tell by his tone she was about to get scolded. Hence she activated her foolproof defense mechanism: the so-called puppy eyes, or in her case, the vixen eyes.

"But... Niitan isn't a fox... what if Niitan gets cold...?"

And it should be noted that up close, the effect was twice as devastating. Coupled with her petulant pouty mouth, there was little he could do.

"Kunou dear," at the lighthearted soprano, the young crafty Kitsune's eyes lit up in terror as her vulpine features stiffened, "Issei-dono has other issues to attend to. Spoiling you so early in the morning isn't one of it."

Kunou whined in the whiniest way possible. "But mooomm!"

"...Good morning Yasaka-san."

"Good morning Issei-dono. Breakfast is ready." The Kyuubi gave him a sweet smile that melted away the coldness of winter's first light.

The sweetness of the smile was short-lived though, as she turned at her daughter, and said, "And you, young lady, you're no longer a child anymore. You should try to be as—"

And then, the mother and daughter held a little argument right there in his room. The mother stood underneath a doorframe with an apron hugging her voluptuous body, and the daughter still lying on his chest like nobody's business. It was almost like he wasn't there.

Still drowsy, Issei plopped his head back to the pillow. _'Might as well steal some snores...'_

"I just want to—" Realizing his intent, Kunou gasped, and jumped on his chest, knocking the wind off him and also scaring her mother. "Niitan! Don't go back to sleep!"

"Okay, okay! I'm up!"

"Kunou!" Yasaka raised her tone in worry. "Issei-dono, are you alright?"

"It's fine... I'm okay. I needed that anyway." He laughed with a sheepish smile. It did hurt. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad if it's Yasaka who bounced on him— _'NO. NONONO. IMPURITY. NO. GO AWAY.'_

Realizing she might had overdone it, Kunou looked devastated. "Niitan, are you okay—eeeek!"

Flinging himself off the bed, and effectively throwing Kunou off the bed as well, Issei was now fully awake. For real, this time. No more lazing around. He was no longer a young man living on his own, but a full-fledged capable young man with responsibilities and a tiny yet lively family to take care.

So onwards to the bathroom he went, with Kunou giddily trotting behind him.

"No no, young lady. You shouldn't trouble Issei-dono anymore. You're going to help mommy."

"But mooooom! NooooOOOO! This is violence! Kunou will start a riot— wahh! Niitan! Save me!"

As a trashing Kunou was heaved into the air by Yasaka, Issei could finally brush his teeth at ease. His days as a Caretaker had only just begun.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **It's a yaaasss for Yasaka.  
(I'm sorry)**

 **Kunou is supposed to have nine tails already. But she's still young. According to the folklore,** **the more tails a kitsune has, the older, wiser, and more powerful they are. The girl's not even 13, and Yasaka's not the leader of Kyoto. So one it is for her.**

 **It's a peaceful life for both Hell and Earth and Heaven. Sacred Gears don't exist, and hence, Issei will be a normal human guy without superpowers.**

 **Again, similar to Monster Musume. It's the girls that have teh powah.**

 **That means, unfortunately, Ddraig and Albion will be rendered useless. But have no fear, I have things in plan for these two Dragons.**

 **And lastly, as always, thank you for giving this story a read. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. Have a nice day!**

 **A DxD fan group. There's quite a few notable writers here and it's a fun group.** discord. gg/xEApPAS


	2. A Humble Beginning

**I woke up the next day and this fic already broke my personal record. Seriously, that's insane. Thank you, thank you very much for the follows and likes and reviews! It's hard to believe nobody has actually attempted this kind of story before.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the stay.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **||A Humble Beginning||**

* * *

Having sported his faithful plain red jumper to fend off the icy bites of the wintery morning, Hyoudou Issei exited his bedroom with an invigorated self. How was he invigorated so early in the morning? No, it's not because Christmas was a month away. Normally, he wouldn't be bothering with Christmas as that was the day all single guys like him dreaded the most next to Valentine's Day, but this time, he was looking forward for it.

Still, that wasn't the case this time.

His mother was a morning person, and Issei had successfully inherited her trait. But even then, that was not it.

Because he could have home-cooked breakfast. And no ordinary breakfast either, mind you. A homemade breakfast lovingly made by a lovely young maiden.

Maybe 'lovingly' was a stretch, but imaginations were what colored his life.

The house the government gave to them wasn't big or extravagant in any way. Not much different than the standard reasonably priced modern-day Japanese house, and it blend in nicely with the neighboring houses. Nearly similar to his parent's except with two master bedrooms and spacious enough to house a family of three and four at most, but any more and it would be cramped.

Regardless, it still was a huge upgrade for someone who lived in tiny living space about a week ago. Back in that apartment, he could just roll over the floor to get to the other side of his 'home'. He didn't miss anything now, but Issei was certain he'd come to miss the days where he could lie down and pretend he was a crawling slug without anybody noticing.

...Hopefully the government wasn't watching him...

Heading downstairs with Yasaka's breakfast in mind, he was greeted by a husky, deep voice of a man. That couldn't be either of the Kitsunes. Else he'd slam his head to a wall.

"Ah, there he is. G'morning boy."

Thankfully, it wasn't. Seated at the dining table with the two Kitsunes was their Overseer, merrily enjoying the dishes Yasaka made.

"Azazel?" Issei started with a frown, but headed over nonetheless. His hungriness wouldn't go away without eating. "What're you doing here?" He wanted to resume his streak of 'spending pleasant morning with a beautiful woman and cheery little girl' thank you very much.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. This visit is work-related okay? Work-related." Azazel chortled, stuffing more food to his gobbler. "Mmh— my, my. These dishes—they're top notch. You should consider opening up a small eatery Missus Yasaka."

"I'm afraid, I'm not that comfortable with Humans other than Issei-dono."

"Ah, of course. Of course." Azazel nodded understandingly. It took a keen pair of eyes and sharp ears to hear his self-beating for raising that kind of question. And at the moment, Issei was busy watching Kunou's tail swaying side to side merrily as she chowed down the grilled fish.

The young boy only snapped out of its hypnotizing effect once he realized he was spacing out, and looked at the man sat next to him.

"...What is it? Seriously, I'm not in any trouble am I? I swear I've been good..."

Hearing their Caretaker's skepticism, both the girls looked at the Fallen Angel with obvious worry in their eyes.

To their relief, Azazel laughed gaily. "Hah! No, no. Yeesh, don't make accusations like that. You're making me the bad guy here! Am just here to make sure everything is a-okay. Basic 'Overseer stuffs'. The boy troubled you much, eh ladies?"

"Far from it." Yasaka quickly objected. "Issei-dono is earnest and gentle. Kunou likes him as well—" the juvenile vixen nodded cheerfully, seconding the opinion. "I can't think of any better Caretaker than him."

"Mhmm! What sshe shaid."

"Kunou, please don't talk while you're eating."

Yasaka's genuine smile was more than enough reward, but Kunou's jubilant cheer was the icing on the cake that was not less appreciated. Added with Yasaka's heavenly cooking, Issei felt high above the skies.

"Look at him. All smug." Azazel scoffed, then taking a sip of his black coffee. "Still, strange they're this fond of you already. Good to know I did a job well done choosing the boy, eh, eh?"

As far as Issei was concerned, he signed up for this by his own will, but he let it off. He was being praised, after all—despite Azazel was fishing compliments for himself. The girls nodded regardless.

Giving a firm pat on his back, he then stood up from his seat. "Welp, that's done and done. Many thanks for the breakfast! See you Miss Yasaka, and you too Lil' Miss."

"Bye, bye Uncle Z!" the young vixen gleamed, fistbumping Azazel's fist over the table and the food servings. Yasaka spared the carefree Fallen Angel a quaint smile.

But Issei paused at all these nonchalant interactions. "...Wait, hold on... you're leaving already?"

"Yeah. Obviously." Azazel looked equally puzzled as him. "What, do you want a fistbump too?"

"That's not— well, why not." and thus, their knuckles bumped. "But that's it?! Don't tell me you came here just for breakfast. _Free_ breakfast."

"And coffee." the man added. "And yes, that's that. What else do you want from me? I'm a busy man; got other stuffs to do. My people need me. I can't dilly dally around so... ciao~"

Issei was at loss of words, and with a gaping mouth, he could only point at the carefree Fallen Angel leaving through the front door. By both of the girls' blasé reaction, he concluded that's simply how Azazel did his things.

Then he popped out again at the door. "Oh, just a little reminder, be careful if you meet with other Supernatural in the open. Not every single one of us is civilized like me or as kind as Yasaka, and those who are homeless probably hasn't heard of the news either. Got it? Good. Ciao~!"

"And there he goes again..." Issei thought aloud. "I thought he only looks after you guys— er... girls."

Yasaka settled down her chopsticks, and was then waiting for her Caretaker and daughter to finish their breakfast. "Azazel-sama has other Supernaturals that are under his care. I was not told much, but I think we can say he looks after a lot."

"Huh... Good to know he's doing his job..." Issei muttered. "Yasaka-san, how long have you known him?"

"Hmm... it's been quite a while. Several years or so I'd say... She could barely walk on her two feet that time." A fuzzy warm feeling filled his chest as Yasaka stroked her daughter's head. Kunou completely took over her mother, except Yasaka had white tips on the tip of her orange ears and nine tails. "Fufu, how quickly time passes..."

Now that he noted her distinguishing animalistic traits, Issei dared to ask, "I just noticed, but do those white tips have any meaning? The ones on the end of your uhm... ears and tails, I mean."

He began to worry at seeing her sheepish smile and as she slightly tilted her head to one side.

"They do... and, well... I suppose on Human terms; these represent white hair." she said sourly. That morning, he learned Humans weren't the only ones to fret about becoming old. "Ah— have they become too noticeable now? I suppose I'm no longer young, fufufu~"

"Well, Yasaka-san seems youthful to me." Issei laughed briefly, carrying on with his meal, unaware of the mother's light tint of pink splaying over her pearly cheeks. "I guess for meals like these, I'd probably do the same if I was him..."

Yasaka smiled courteously at his indirect compliment. "You're too kind Issei-dono."

"I mean it though. And... uhm... can you not call me with '-dono'...?"

"Does it trouble you? If so, I apologize..."

Again with her sad ears and guilty look. ' _Why must you hurt me this way_?'

"N-no! I mean, it does, but you don't have to apologize... I know you're just being polite Yasaka-san." Issei said hurriedly. From all the questionable games he played and all the unbelievably dense protagonists that could give a black hole a run for its money, he had learned many lessons the school never taught him.

And one of them was to clear misunderstanding before it can really hurt someone. "I just don't feel that's right... I'm just a normal guy. '-dono' is a bit... uh... formal?"

"Mm, yeah mom. Why not just call Niitan 'Niitan' like Kunou does?"

The child was ignored. "Oh." Yasaka smiled, relieved. "Then... should I refer to you as 'Issei-sama' instead?"

His expression was flat. Unaffected. But deep down, he was reserving her voice in his memory. When else will he hear his name spoken politely and with an honorific as high as that? And by a beautiful woman? As a fact, - _dono_ is considered less respectful than – _sama_ nowadays—at least that's the way he saw it.

Nonetheless, he was not thatobsessed with honorifics. He liked casualness as long as formality was unneeded.

"Maybe just 'Ise' is fine... that's what my friends call me with."

"Ise...?"

What's this? His heart beat faster than he expected. Ah, that's right. This was the first time a girl called him with that nickname and not 'Perv' or 'Leech'. Forget walking in while a girl was changing; this was enough for him to visit his late grandparents.

"Ise-niitan..." Kunou repeated, as if having a taste. She decided it was too long of a name. "...Kunou'll stick with Niitan."

"Ise... then..." Yasaka smiled, speaking his name in barely a whisper as she fondly watched the young man finished his meal, looking a tad bit embarrassed, but happy at the same time. He just became smarter to not wear his feelings on his sleeves. "Ise-dono— I mean... Ise dear... would you like another bowl?"

Containing his smile was harder than he thought, but he pushed through. "No thanks, Yasaka-san." he said politely, pushing his chair off the table as he peered at the clock on the wall. "Ah, I actually have to leave now."

Yasaka nodded. Like her Overseer, he had works to do. "It's alright. Let me wash the dishes. Be careful Ise dear, don't exhaust yourself."

To be sent off daily with a smile and be called a dear... what more could he ask?

Kunou, however, had no trouble expressing her disappointment.

"But Niitan hasn't played with Kunou yet!"

"Kunou, what did I tell you about this?"

She slumped to the dining table, ears flopping down. "Don't bother Niitan..."

"We'll play when I get back home, okay?" Issei assured with a bright smile, holding out his fist. That's enough to bring joy to the juvenile Kitsune as she fistbumped him. The sight earned a light titter from the mother. "Be a good girl until then!"

As he picked up his necessities, leaving afterwards, Yasaka directed her golden eyes at her daughter, whose ears flopped back down due to his absence.

"Well, Kunou, you heard what Issei-dono said. If you be a good girl, maybe he'll return sooner."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Mhmm~" she hummed. "And do you know what a good girl does?"

"...Be good...?"

Yasaka giggled. "They help their mother washes the dishes."

Kunou dropped her smile, and whined unenthusiastically.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Being the only Caretaker at his current town—and the first to ever exist worldwide—granted him the privilege of showboating. _Once_ he was allowed to. There was no press conference. No announcement. It had been stated in an international scale that a Caretaker should not expose the 'Extraspecies' they currently housed to the outside world to ensure privacy.

To many people, they were seen as celebrities. Understandable, because who could had thought they were living in the same world with these people without ever knowing? But to some, they were seen as exotic humans that happen to have animalistic attributes.

In other words, freaks of nature.

Issei didn't understand why they would label them as such, but what he knew was that some people are simply more judgmental than others. Something that could only be changed by time.

It would be a slow process, but they'll get there. He's sure of it. Otherwise, he wouldn't be a Caretaker right now, and the Supernaturals will be kept as the government's secret. At least now Humans knew they were not alone, they just didn't know where the Supernaturals' whereabouts.

So, to keep people from getting suspicious and snoop their noses, Issei couldn't just stay at home and had to work like an ordinary student. All his workmates and neighbors needed to know, was that he was a son staying at his relatives' place to explore the world.

Regardless to all of that... he wished he could work somewhere else than this fast-food restaurant. He didn't have anything against its famous brand, he just despised the fact that he was working at the same place with his high-school's idol, the common enemy of all male students, his self-declared sworn-nemesis, the rejoiced Prince of Kuoh; Yuuto Kiba.

To make matters worse, he shared the same shift _and_ break with him.

With brooding eyes, he stared at the blonde _bishie_ sitting across his seat with silent contempt.

Eventually, an unsettled Kiba settled his notebook on the cheap metallic table. "Is something wrong Issei-kun...?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you of all people..." He grumbled, ensuring his personal grudge was known. Kiba laughed sheepishly at that. Lying flat on his cheek, Issei continued; "Hey. Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" His blonde foreign coworker asked. Somehow, he stayed dashing even in a fast-food uniform. Goddamn handsome people.

Issei sighed. "I mean come on. You're smarter than average. And better looking than averag—why am I praising you?" This must be the ' _bishounen_ effect'. Again, goddamn _bishie_. "Argh— anyway, you get what I'm saying."

Kiba blinked. "Are you asking me why I work here?"

"That, and why you don't take college."

"Ah... but I do, Issei-san." Kiba chuckled lightly. "We're on winter break right now, but I take night classes and this place happens to offer part-times fitting my schedule. The pay is pretty nice too."

"Well... I can agree with you on that..." KFC did have a higher pay than other rivals and lenient with its workers. He'll have to thank Azazel later for getting him this job... "And stop calling me with '-san'. Makes me feel old..." he muttered. "So, why did you move out?"

The bishounen awkwardly rubbed his neck. "My distant relatives happen to live here. Kuoh is a nice city, but I don't really want to stay at the same place over and over... I came to Japan because I've always wanted to see more of this world."

"Whoa, seriously?! Dude, that makes us two!" Issei cheered. That's five respect points to him for sharing the same aspirations. His reaction made Kiba smiled, and that made him kill his own excitement. "Don't smile at me you pretty bastard..."

Kiba dropped his smile, and quietly muttered a sorry.

Issei paused. He'd be lying if he claimed he didn't feel guilty. Sure Kiba was the enemy of all male students including him, but that didn't mean he hated the guy to his guts. Just his looks that could make any girls' eyes turn in an instant like he's a walking chick-magnet.

"I'm just joking goddammit," Issei grouched, "Guess your friends don't make fun of you huh?"

Kiba lowered his eyes. "...Yeah..."

Issei paused. Now he's no psychologist or a mentalist, but he's pretty sure that was a forced smile. "Are you telling me you have no friends?"

Kiba froze, keeping his faint smile. "Not really."

A handsome guy with nearly excellent grades, who was flocked with female students nearly anywhere he wandered around the school 90 percent all the time, the rumored unbeatable kendo master, didn't have a single soul to call his 'friend'?

The equation did not compute. His brain errored and caused Issei to freeze for a good five seconds.

"Issei-san?"

"You're bullshitting me." Kiba flinched from surprise. "What about the girls?! They talked about you all the time like you're the only guy in the school."

Kiba's eyes widened at that. "They did?"

Issei's eyes narrowed at that. "You didn't know?"

"W-well, I never heard them talking about me... rather; they rarely ever talked to me." Kiba laughed ironically. "And the same thing with the guys... I wonder if I ever did them wrong...?"

Issei was about to call him out for pretending, but the blonde _bishie_ looked absolutely clueless and genuinely troubled. Unless Kiba's also had a knack for acting, that's no acting.

"You've got to be kidding me... three years and you don't have a single clue."

"W-was it that obvious?" Kiba asked nervously, and also hopefully as he looked at his brunette coworker, slightly tilting his chair forward. "Do you know why?"

"So not only 'ordinary-looking' guys suffer the 'clueless syndrome' huh." Issei said out loud with a straight face. Kiba was expectedly dumbstruck. "It's because of your face, man, your _faaace_."

Kiba became even more dumbstruck, feeling his handsomeness by hand. "M-my face?"

"Yes!" Issei half-yelled. "I'll be very clear with you; it's because you're a go... good... Goddammit why do I end up praising you again?!"

"I'm sorry...?"

Face in palm, Issei sighed deeply. "...See here, Kiba... the reason why you're never approached is because you're unapproachable."

"Unapproachable?"

"Exactly!" Issei half-yelled. Again. "Because you're like— you're like in your own space. The 'talented, good-looking, surrounded by girls' space." Kiba was about to object it, but Issei held up a finger. "I know— they don't talk to you. But that's how it looks like for us average-tier dudes. You're one step above us at _everything_."

Albeit a little bit confused, Kiba listened wholeheartedly.

"Another reason is probably because you never start the talk." Issei continued, scratching his head. "But that's probably because the dudes leave when you come. So, in conclusion," Issei grabbed his chin sagaciously, "the guys were jealous of you so they avoided you. Least that's what I thought.

"Oh... But I don't mean to..." Kiba appeared dejected. Issei didn't want to—he didn't even think the day would come—but he felt bad for the 'Prince of Kuoh'. "Then... then what about the girls?"

"Dude, do I look like a girl to you? You hang around them a lot more than I do, how can I tell what's on their mind?! Even if I do, I'm not telling you." Issei grumbled immaturely. "Like I'll let you hog all the girls..."

Slumping on his arms to enjoy his break a little more, Issei took a peek at his former schoolmate's expression. Introspecting himself it seemed, and there's confusion sprinkled with guilt and mixed with plain sadness. And here he thought the guy didn't have any issues.

"..." Damn him and his morality. Sighing loudly, Issei shuffled off the chair. Their break was about to end regardless. "Bah, you're not a high schooler anymore anyway. It's not like there's no students in your uni. And if I'm you, I'd start hooking up with all the gurls—muhehee~ ...Welp. Time to get back to work."

"Ise-san?"

Issei stopped his exit. "Wot. I told you to drop the '–san'."

"Sorry." Kiba looked genuinely sorry. And Issei was genuinely pissed. Could he never understand a friendly banter— oh right. Friendless. "Do you... do you hate me...?"

"What? Why would I do that if I don't even know you. I just hate your face." Issei laughed, but stopped mid-laughter. "That was a joke. Don't take that seriously."

"Y-yes... so... that makes us friends... right?"

 _'Oh my GAHD he's awkward.'_ "I don't know. Are we?" Kiba looked conflicted. _'Oh my GAHD he's dumber than he looks.'_ "Yes, man. We're friends. Pals. _Friendos._ _Amigos._ _Latinos._ We don't need to say 'you're my friend' to be friends."

"Thank you, Issei-san." It was at that moment Kiba gave a smile so sincere that if Issei was a girl, he'd surely fell for him. But he wasn't a girl.

"NoooooOOOooo do _NOT_ give me that look. No! Not unless you're a girl!" Issei loved round things, not rectangles. He liked burgers, not hotdogs. And getting that heartfelt of a thanks and smile from a _bishie_ was too much for him.

"And again with the '-san'. Just call me Issei or Ise— actually no. That's reserved for girls." and his parents. And those close to him. Kiba's not close to him. "Just— just call me Issei."

"Okay... Issei."

He felt a tingly feeling on his hands and back as if ants crawling all over him. Goosebumps. Those were goosebumps.

"Right. On second thought let's go with '-kun' instead."

"Issei-kun."

He stared at Kiba with skepticism. "...That'll do... Now let's bounce. We'll get chewed out for sure..."

Issei didn't realize that, at that very moment, Kiba was looking at him in the way Yasaka did earlier that morning.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"—are you sure you'll be alright Issei-kun?"

"Yes! Yes I am a hundred percent sure that I can get back home all fine! Dude, don't give me that 'I'm worried' vibes, that's what you say to a girl!" At least that's what he thought as much, basing from his manga-reading experience.

After a scraggy goodbye, he finally got rid of Kiba.

The city he lived in was smaller compared to Kyoto, and separated into two parts. The suburbs and the city where he worked. He could use public transport to go any corners one ride, though there's no bus to bring him back to the suburbs unless he took a taxi. And taxis cost a lot, so no thank you.

He had passed his driving license since last year, but Issei didn't see any point if he couldn't buy a vehicle with his own money.

And now that he's in this so-called 'Interspecies Homestay Program', it cut his living expenses significantly, thanks to the government's reimbursement. He didn't have to worry about rent bills, gas, water, electricity, or if his supply of instant noodles was dangerously low, or if he had saved enough for the newest eroge and all the likes.

It was a bit weird, however. He felt like he was the homestay. Well, he supposed him and the Kitsunes were staying at a government house. But who cares? Living under the same roof with a youthful young mother and her jubilant little daughter sounded perfectly fine with him. He always liked hot moms – or any hot girls - and he had always wanted to know what it's like to have a little sister.

Granted Kunou wasn't related to him by blood, but hey. She's close enough.

Walking while smiling rather smugly, Issei was glad and proud he could take part at this new era as little his part might be. He did a little good to this world — that's what mattered for him.

Idly glancing up, he watched the white powders fell like a feather. The winter sky was nice, beautiful, really. Gray like a dove's feather, blushing red by the falling sun as the two colors meshed into one. As pretty as it was, it would be nice if he could get back to the house before nightfall.

He was a fit young man, but it'd be troublesome if the snow plummeted him like last time and he didn't want the burgers to get too cold. Otherwise Kunou would be deeply saddened and change into miss-nags-a-lot.

Eventually, the young fellow came up upon an alley, lodged between two small and lovely restaurants. But it was a dark alley. A dark alley where foreboding darkness reached out like tendrils of the abyss. Exactly the kind of alleys Issei rather not walk into, and pace-walk pronto. He was no coward, but he was no valiant hero either... better be safe than sorry.

That said, sometimes, he let his curiosity get the best of him.

Because it was at that very moment, Issei saw something moved in the dark, along with the crisp sounds of shuffling plastic bags. It might be just some rats — and yeah, maybe it was just a rat. Why should he venture into a dumpster?

Or so he thought. His nosiness was too strong to be reasoned with.

Issei didn't get a clear look. Like normal humans, he couldn't see that well in the shadows, but from the figure, he took a guess that the 'rat' was a small girl. A small girl with a swaying tail as she darted towards him.

Even in the dark, they shone a bright golden glow. He would had mistaken her as another Kunou, but their eyes were of lighter shade. Amber rather than golden. Like the color of a setting sun instead of golden bars.

Issei decided to freak out. He wanted to scream, but it was stuck in his throat and only came out as a small whimper signifying the absence of hope. He wanted to run like no tomorrow and get the hell away from this darned alley, but his feet were frozen to the ground.

Azazel's words chimed in his brain like a painful reminder, and his life flashed by like a bullet train. And at that desolate moment, all he could thought was dying without ever seeing or touching a woman's ample bosoms.

His heart officially burst when the Supernatural pounced on his stomach, but suddenly, like a rush of adrenaline, having raised and hardened from the 'divine judgment' delivered by the kendo girls, Issei magnificently dodged the attack.

He heard a crude sound of someone hitting the snow, and swiveled around.

And there she was, laid on the snow with her butt flaunted in the air, with white slender tail sticking out between the gap of her shirt and shorts. It was thinner compared to the Kitsunes' bushy counterpart, and white as the snows.

Not the most proper of clothes during this kind of weather, but Issei supposed she was resistant to cold like Kunou and Yasaka.

She grunted with a silent voice as she lifted herself off the pile of snows, and Issei had the sense to take several wary steps sideward, in case she jumped at him again and he had to break to a dash. Who knew getting chased by those kendo girls made him a proficient runner.

He noted she had a pair of white feline-like ears too. Unless she was amazing and devoted to cosplaying, those ears shouldn't be able to twitch and move like that.

"Uh... are you... are you okay...?" He shouldn't had asked. He should had made a run for it and stop pushing his luck. So goddamn his easily-tugged heartstrings.

As if his awkwardly spoken words snapped her out of a trance, the girl's feline traits fluffed up in surprise, turning around to face him with a jump. Her slit black pupils dilated, eyeing him with suspicion.

He confirmed she was indeed a Supernatural, and small too. Probably not much older than Kunou, he thought. Issei also noted she didn't look so healthy and was eyeing at his burgers. _Kunou_ 's burgers.

Issei reassessed the situation, and did the math.

"...Do you want this?" He asked in calm and collected voice, extending his plastic-bag-holding-hand. He figured Kunou could withstand a day without cheese burgers. "You can have it if you want."

Her face twitched, and she looked confused, maybe wondering why her appearance didn't freak him out. Well, she did freak him out, but that had a different reason.

"Er... If you're wondering, I've already heard of the 'Supernaturals'. I have two staying with me right now, in fact." Azazel didn't mention he's not allowed to tell he's a Caretaker to the Supernaturals.

She was hesitating, but he was getting closer. "Look, I won't bother you. I know we, I mean, my kind isn't so trustworthy yet, so I'll just leave this here and be on my way, okay...?" Issei put the plastic bag down, and started to walk away from it, thinking, _'...Why does it feel like I'm getting a stray cat to trust me...?'_

Hearing the sounds of the crackling plastic, probably her taking out the food, Issei smiled to himself. He did good today.

"...Wait..."

Issei paused his walk. Somehow, he picked up her soft voice. Narely a whisper, and as fragile as the falling snowflakes as if it'd melt. He turned around, and nearly shrieked when she was suddenly in front of him. He did not hear her footsteps at all.

The same plastic bag in hand, she was looking up at him with big amber eyes and droopy white feline ears, and with a face that froze him faster than the weather. There was a new world champion of 'puppy face' and she wasn't Kunou.

After a gulp, Issei asked her, "Yes?"

"Can I..." the plastic bag rustled as she held her petite body, a meaningless effort to fight the cold. "Can I... come with you...?"

Ah. He did gain her trust. And his heart did pop.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Koneko confirmed.**

 **Why did she trust him that easily? The reason will be cleared at the next chapter — after I'm done with my finals.**

 **This chapter focuses on Issei's characters. I want you all to have a grasp on his... uh... characters. Yeh. You should note several differences.**

 **Why Kiba? Why not Yumi? Because Issei needs friends as well. Because this Issei doesn't spend his time being swooned over and over by drop dead gorgeous female Devils. He's just a guy. Now the question is... is he a Devil? Is he not? Tune in next time.**

 **Remember, this story has a way different history with the canon. So who knows? You don't. I do, but you don't. Feel free to guess. The winner gets a freshly baked internet cookie.**

 **That's all I have to say, and as always, thank you for reading the story, and hope you all have a nice day!**


	3. Wintry Warmth

**Update: Typos. Title.**

* * *

 **Roses are red  
Violets are blue.  
Dis story is mine  
If you copy I cry. **

* * *

**Finally. Exams are dealt with BI**

 **The support is overwhelming and I can't thank you all enough for that. The reviews, the follows, the favos, and even the PMs, everything. Glad you enjoyed how it goes so far, and I hope you all stay for the long ride!**

 **So nonetheless,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **||Wintry Warmth||**

* * *

The wind howled, peppering the night with ice-white dust. With no signs of an improvement, once again the weather prediction was just that; a mere prediction. Yasaka could feel the tingly cold creeping underneath her turtleneck sweater, and that's telling a lot for a Kyuubi resistant to cold.

Presently seated at the living room, fended off from the looming hail but not from uneasiness, Yasaka's golden-tinted eyes lingered at the snows rattling the windows.

She watched the white powders piling up at the stiles of the windows, frosting the glasses in white as her mind wandered elsewhere. The front door had been left unopened since he left, and it's been thirty minutes past his usual time, and there hadn't been any signs of him ever since.

Yasaka's worried. It didn't help that Issei didn't pick up her call.

She wished she had learned how to use that tiny gadget. At least then she could text him a message, asked him where he was or what he was doing. If he was staying warm in a place. At least then she could do something other than sitting around, doing nothing.

Going out to search for him was starting to become a need rather than a want, but that would mean she had to leave Kunou behind. She was able to hide her fox-like features for days, but Kunou hadn't. On top of it all, she would hate herself for causing trouble for her Caretaker more than she had to.

Clutching her chest, she could only hope and pray for his safety.

Fortunately, her daughter was there to take her mind off things. In front of the running TV, she saw Kunou in the middle of her daily ritual; dancing to her action cartoon's catchy outro song. Her luminous tail flaying here and there, following her every motions and twirls as she ended it a glitzy victory pose.

Hands on hips, Kunou posed with a smile so smug she'd make an excellent magical girl; the cheery yet haughty one.

Catching her mother's giggles, the little vulpine swiveled and trotted towards her, and stole a glance at the front door. "Mooom, Is Niitan home yet?" Did her worry infected to her happy-go-lucky daughter— "Kunou wants her _cheesbuggah_." —Nope.

Yasaka smiled. Some things might never change. She didn't appreciate Azazel's influence to her pronunciation of certain things, but she'll overlook it this time. "He'll be home soon dearie. Be patient."

"But Kunou's not a patient." With a dull tone, Kunou puffed her cheeks, leaping to the sofa and plopping her head on her mother's lap. In tune with her emotions, her ears and tail slouched indolently. "...What if Niitan ate Kunou's burger?"

"It's not nice to doubt other people, dearie. And it's Niitan's food - he bought it." Humming softly, Yasaka gently stroke her daughter's tresses. Smooth, never-tangling, soft, and as feathery like the finest golden silk.

Though enjoying the treatment, Kunou stubbornly whined. "It's not nice to eat other's food too. Especially Kunou's food..."

"We don't know that." Yasaka patted her forehead lightly as a warning of an imminent cheeks-pulling if she persisted. As always, it bred a pouty Kitsune. "Aren't you worried of Niitan?"

Kunou glanced up, holding her mother's golden eyes that she shared, and then placed her face on Yasaka's skirt with a disinterested; "Nah. Niitan will be fine."

"..." On second thought, maybe her carefreeness could use a change. A toning down would be appreciated. "Well... while we wait, why don't we heat the bath for Niitan?"

A pair of fluffy ears perked up as Kunou let out an enthusiastic gasp. "Okay!" The excitement was short-lived, sadly. "Mom, you said you'd call Niitan with 'Ise'."

Yasaka blinked. "Ah? You're right. Mommy forgot."

"Can Kunou take a bath with Niitan?"

Her mother's smile was gone in half of a second. "No."

And her ears drooped once again. "Ehhhh... why?"

Ah. Here they come. A child's inquisitive questions often difficult to answer. It didn't help that they had been living in recluse for so long as the general's common sense might had changed since then, but she's fairly certain boys still don't bath with girls.

"Because then Ise-dono will be troubled." she opted for the easiest choice. She didn't feel like explaining why boys are boys and girls are girls right now.

Kunou tilted her head innocently. "So it's okay if Kunou ask Niitan first?"

She rued she should've chosen a better reason. "Mmn... that's still a no-no." she said, and explained before she was asked the same question. "Because Kunou is not a grown-up yet." On second thought, that wasn't any better. Yet the realization came too late. At the least, that would stop the questions from becoming a barrage as Kunou's spirit dimmed in an instant.

Or so she thought.

"But Kunou's pretty grown-up... She's ten, you know Mom. Soon she'll be twenty and be tall like Mom." the Kitsune bemoaned while her mother had a mini heart attack.

"Please don't grow too fast dear." Yasaka muttered with genuine concern.

Kunou's expressive ears took a jump as she sat up, her look of confusion apparent. Even her tail curled into a question mark shape. The very fluffy kind. "Why doesn't Mommy take a bath with Niitan?"

She realized she's stepping into a dangerous territory. "...Because mommy doesn't want to trouble Ise-dono."

"But Mommy takes bath with Kunou, and she likes it."

"That's because mommy loves Kunou and Kunou loves mommy." Yasaka replied, getting up to bring a timely end to this topic.

Leaping off the couch to trail along her mother, Kunou continued her series of queries. "Huh? So Mommy doesn't take a bath with Niitan because Mommy doesn't love Niitan?"

All of her nine tails fluffed up as Yasaka hurriedly turned around. "N-no! Of course Mommy loves Niitan." she couldn't believe she said that aloud. It's a given he wasn't here.

"...So... Niitan doesn't love Mommy?"

She gave up. "I-it's a complicated matter, dear." she leaned to her daughter, who was all the more confused than before.

It was then Kunou revealed her satisfied grin. "It's because Niitan's a boy and Mommy is a girl, isn't it?"

"..." Yasaka took a moment to register the sly fox her daughter had become. "Goodness." With a deadpan look, Yasaka then proceeded to stretch both of Kunou's cheek until the girl stopped laughing and started whining in lamentation.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"ACHOO!" Issei achoo-ed brilliantly, rubbing his gloved hands and then rubbing his jumper-less arms. "Man, winter sure is cold."

It's a useless fact, similar like saying people die when they are killed, but he'd say any nonsense to keep the thought of being frozen solid away. If this night in particular could speak, it would be laughing at him for underestimating its power. He felt like walking in a giant refrigerator.

"...Are... are you okay...?"

Hearing that quiet voice lined with worry, he gave the girl walking next to him the most reassuring smile he could manage — as silly as it might look.

"Hm? This? Oh this is nothing. Idiots can't get cold." His brain processed what he had just said. "Did I say idiots? I mean geniuses." His brain processed what he just said. "Wait, I don't mean you're stupid if you catch a cold, but... you know what I'm trying to say..."

If that was an attempt at comedy, he failed, because the girl refused to take her eyes off him. "...You should wear this... I'll take it off—"

"Wh— no no! It's totally a-okay." Issei assured, patting his arms and puffing out his chest. "It looks better on you anyway." this time he wasn't joking, because she's the very definition of adorable.

She looked as if his red jumper was about to swallow her neck while the sleeves had gobbled up her entire arms. Her tail was hidden in the jumper, but he could see her two feline ears prodding on his black beanie, and somehow, the frosty white powder on top granted her a certain cute charm he couldn't quite put. Issei would have given her his gloves too if they didn't fall each time she moved her hands — or more correctly, the jumper's sleeves.

He's a man, but that didn't mean he disliked cuteness. He'd give her a hug if he didn't have the concern of being seen as a creep or if a police was nearby to mistake him as a criminal.

And good job wondering all of that. He had just missed the luminescent red on her cheeks underneath all the white.

Nonetheless, after getting over that unforeseen compliment, the worry latched onto her small face didn't fade. "...Will you be alright...?"

"Yep." he said promisingly, trudging through the sheets of snow, finding amusement watching his breath turning into white mist. But the guilt in her eyes told him he didn't believe him, and Issei thought of what he would say if she was Kunou instead...

"Well, if you still feel bad, then why don't you help me by talking?"

She looked up at him, sincerely puzzled. "Talking?" Her voice was so quiet he was surprised he heard all of her words so far.

"Mhmm. Make me not think about the cold. You know, the power of suggestion thingy." she dipped her chin a little. "Right... so..." he thought of a topic that wouldn't make her feel awful or accidentally brought up her pasts. The simple things, like, "How was the burger? Was it any good?"

With just the ghost of a smile, the girl nodded again. "...Yes... I thought I wouldn't have anything to eat today... It was delicious. Thank you very much."

"...Don't mention it..." he laughed sheepishly. _'Wow great job me. Well done.'_ He should punch himself, he figured. He _wanted_ to punch himself. Maybe slap. Punching himself didn't seem to be a pleasant idea, but it's the fitting punishment for his recklessness. "I'll get you more next time."

While busy mentally chastising himself, Shirone was busied with the thought of 'next time'.

Not wanting to get the second strike, he thought hard and carefully on his next question. "So, you're like... part cat, huh? If you don't mind, what's your species called?"

Maybe she was still distrustful of him, because she veered her eyes away from his. "I'm a Nekoshou..."

That explained her feline traits. "Is that a variety of a Nekomata?" she nodded. "Ah, so you're a Yōkai too then? That's cool."

"'Too'?" She tilted her head in an angle, looking at him for a while before giving the snowy path her attention.

"Well, the two Supernaturals staying with me — or I'm staying with I think? — are both Kyuubi." He waited for a reaction. So far; there was none. Issei supposed she's not much the talker. "Do your people have a uh... 'relationship' with them?" He supposed using cat-fox as a comparative term would be rude.

She shook her head, shaking off some of the snow on her oversized beanie. "Yōkais used to live together long time ago, but not anymore... I don't know why, I haven't been born."

"You haven't huh." He snickered. Her voice might be as quiet as the streets and he might not have a Supernatural's hearing ability, but Issei had a pair of ears keen for sarcasm. "Back at the house, there's a Kyuubi about your age. How old are you anyway, Shirone-chan?"

"Fifteen."

Issei laughed. "Well, Kunou's ten, but she likes to claim she's older too."

"I don't. And I didn't." She said with the slightest narrowing of her hazel eyes, but she delivered the graveness and slight peeve binding her voice alright.

Yet Issei didn't believe her. She seemed serious, but was she playing a prank on him? She didn't look _that_ malnourished, and she didn't look like she's lying.

"I'm not playing a prank on you."

"Right. My bad." Issei duly noted, suddenly finding it hard to look at her in the eyes. He learned her stare could pierce. And here he thought he had seen everything to be seen... what a world full of surprises.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

They exhausted their topics not long after. He couldn't think of any, and Shirone appeared to be too tired to talk. Silence reigned like the cold, accentuated by the wail of the winds and the cruel drop of the temperature.

Issei couldn't wait to jump into a bathtub or into Yasaka's motherly warmth. The latter option would be a super effective method to thaw and perhaps melt him completely, but he could only hope. The house wasn't far off now, and Issei could see its light in the distance – along with the lights of other houses. Some more minutes of walking and he'll be welcomed by the familial warmth, and the prior thought alone was enough fuel to fight off the brewing hail.

"We're just about there." He said, breaking the silence as Issei glanced to his right. "How're you doing, Shirone-cha—" she wasn't there. "Shirone-chan?"

Confuzzled by her disappearing act, Issei glanced around, at a loss. He scratched his snow-piled hair and jumped in place to stay warm while looking for her. The sky was grey and night was bound to fall, but the streetlights remained unlit. The snow-paved road wasn't any help either. They're not as bright as they were in the day, and everything seemed to be a picture of black and white scenery. It's haunting, but beautiful.

What was he doing again?

Not wanting to risk it, Issei decided to retrace his steps. It could be that she suddenly felt shy and hid away, which in that case, he'd walk home and hope to meet her tomorrow or later. He's lending her his jumper and beanie, not _giving_ them away. Though, she did seem to need them more.

Nonetheless, Issei froze as he saw a red dot in the distance, in the right side of the street, at the pavement he walked not long ago.

He felt a punch in the gut.

The wind rushed against his face as he ran through the sleet.

Her ashen face dragged his heart to a bottomless pit.

"S-shit— h-hey!" he shook her shoulders frantically, his coldness melted by anxiety and panic. "Hey! Shirone-chan! Ah shit shit shit—" a wave of relief swept away some of his unpleasant feelings as her eyes twitched, but remained closed.

His worry worsened as he noticed her body feverishly shivering and how flushed her cheeks were — and it wasn't a reflection of his sweater.

He calmed himself. He had to deal with this. Freaking out could wait for later when he had dealt with this.

"Hang in there." Carefully lifting her to his hands, forgoing her fretting lightweight, Issei dashed as fast as his feet could carry while still paying attention not to slip and trip. During his run, Shirone curled into a ball, making herself smaller as she was drawn in by the warmth of his thumping chest.

They arrived at the front door in no time, but having no free hands to pull the handle or knock, Issei resorted to use his head.

Door was hard and it hurt.

It swung open not long after Issei realized he could've used his foot to kick the goddamn wood, revealing a Kunou in a brown bear onesie.

"Niitan!" Kunou's overjoyed expression waned away as she realized he wasn't alone. "Huh?"

"Goodness! Issei-dono?!" Seeing his snow-ridden state, Yasaka gasped, before noticing the small girl in his hand. She pulled Kunou inside to make way for the two. "Hurry, come inside!"

And that he did.

Immediately heading to the living room, leaving puddles of his snowy adventure behind, Issei gently laid the Nekoshou on the sofa as the girls followed suit. At times like this, he had to be calm. He had told himself to be calm. He didn't know what to do, but he'd try.

"A-are you alright?" The older Kyuubi asked, anxious of his wellbeing.

But he was more concerned about hers. "Yasaka-san... what... did you do..." running is tiring, he noted. "...when you helped me... back then?"

"I-I-I, I—"

"It's okay— I'm just... ran— out... of breath—! Help the—" another breath, "—girl."

Calming her nerves with a shake of her head, Yasaka sat by the unknown girl. Gently, she pulled her into her lap and held her close as how she would to her daughter.

"Issei-dono, how long has she been like this?"

"Not that long, hopefully..." Issei paused to catch some air. "It's down the road in this neighborhood... I ran back here as fast as I could... Will she be alright?"

"If so, she'll be fine. Good job Issei-dono. Oh—! I mean, Ise dear." She offered an assuring smile as the Nekoshou's painful look started to fade.

"It was nothing..." Issei replied with the same smile. It's nice to be appreciated. It's nice to be called a dear too. Yasaka's nice.

Albeit relieved and all fuzzy on the inside, Issei felt a tinge of jealousy. He wondered if that's really what she did to him and he really was unconscious when he's that close to her chest. If it was, then he'll regret that day forever, for it might as well be his only chance.

Meanwhile, Kunou was waiting on the other sofa. She knew when to butt in and now's not the time. So with her palms on cheeks and body lied flat, the vulpine in a bear garment curiously spectated, wondering how things would ensue rather than being worked up. It's a bit frustrating how carefree she looked.

"Hah... well, that was one hell of a day..." Issei sighed as his breathing steadied and the fright subsided. He didn't even feel cold anymore, just drenched. "...Snows melt, apparently. I better change before I leave more mess."

"Y-yes, don't get cold Ise-dono. I've warmed up your bath for you—" she noted her daughter's frown, "—Kunou and I did." Kunou smiled, satisfied.

"Thanks Yasaka-san." Issei beamed a smile as he ruffled Kunou's golden hair. "You too Kunou. You look cute in that."

"Mfuhehe~ Uncle Z bought it for Kunou." The girl tittered happily with tail swooshing around — it must be a chore to stick her bushy tail through the suit's little hole. "And she always looks cute, Niitan."

Snickering at her smug smirk, Issei succumbed to the urge of rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah..."

As he disappeared upstairs, Kunou stared at her mother and the stranger, watching she moved ever so slightly, groaning quietly in her sleep, and then nuzzled her mother's belly like her mother was her mother.

Hm? What's this odd feeling in her chest...? It's nothing pleasant, that's for sure. "...Mom, how long is Mommy going to hold her?" she asked, barely concealing her covetousness.

Two could play the game, and with a sly smile, Yasaka replied, "Until she's warm enough dearie." she said, "Why... didn't mommy do the same to Ise-dono?"

"...It's a complicated matter." Kunou groaned. Her Niitan was too big to be considered as a rival. On the other hand, she's too proud to show she felt threatened.

Yasaka giggled, but her smile disappeared as Issei reappeared with a pair of fresh clothes and a towel to wipe his face. "Ise-san? You didn't take a bath?"

"Eh... I'll do it later..." he said apologetically as he scratched his head, taking a seat beside Yasaka to have a look.

On other note, it should be noted Yasaka was stunning in a purple turtleneck knitted sweater and a long skirt. It heightened her mature charms for one, and it emphasized her ample breasts for two. Issei was having trouble where to look. He knew where, and the temptation was killing him, but he knew it's inappropriate as his father's words echoed deep in his conscience, _'There's a time and place for everything...'_ No wait. That's Oak's voice.

Punting away the thought, Issei took a look at the white-haired girl. She's fast asleep. He wouldn't blame her. Yasaka's lap must be insanely comfortable, he thought. Oh, and she must be tired.

"She was scraping something to eat at the back of a restaurant." he began, and already Yasaka was moved.

"She was?" She let off a tiny gasp. "You poor thing..."

Issei resisted poking her wilting ears. "Yeah... I didn't think she'd come along with me, but...She did anyway." and he's happy she did. "Is it... is it alright if we let her stay for a while?" No use dillydallying.

"Her? Oh I have no qualms against it. The decision isn't mine to make, but I think you should ask Azazel-sama, Ise-dono." she said politely, and quietly as to not wake up the Nekoshou. "Th-that is, if you intend to let her stay here for a longer while... do you know if she has a family of her own?"

Issei rubbed his neck; his habit whenever he's unsure of things. "I don't know... I didn't ask. I mean... she didn't smell, but she _was_ rummaging through garbage. It'd be awkward if she doesn't."

"I see... you were considering her feelings. You're a kind person, Ise."

"Heh... thanks." He was pressing his lips hard to not break to a wide victorious grin. He couldn't suppress it well, though.

"You're very much welcome." Yasaka smiled gently and serenely. "She's so small..." and her sympathetic tone returned. "Do you know how old is she?"

"Fifteen."

"F-fifteen?"

"Yep. I was surprised too." Surprised that she's a legal loli, that is — as this country's age of consent was frighteningly low. But considering its population's steady decline... As his thoughts went deeper, Issei took it up upon himself to increase the birth rate. ' _Vive le sexe_.'

There's a moment of silence passing by until Yasaka spoke, "I'll bring her to my room to wash her. I've prepared dinner, please feel free to go ahead without me, Ise dear."

 _'But I want to eat together with you._ ' Like he could say that. "Alright, thanks again Yasaka-san."

The word 'dear' lingered in his mind for a little while longer as he looked at her with a dreamy look, until Yasaka levitated Shirone to the air without muttering a spell and walked away, vanishing into her room with the girl floating behind. He still had to get used to the Supernaturals' supernatural power. It'd be lame if he screamed because a cup was floating around all of a sudden.

"Well then! I'm taking a bath now." He proclaimed, glancing at Kunou. "Have you eaten yet, Kunou?"

"No~pe." Kunou smiled, then erasing it with terrifying ease. "Where's Kunou's sustenance?"

His eyebrows scrunched. "How and where did you learn that word."

"Kunou knows more than Niitan thinks she knows." Issei paused at her answer, until her look turned grim and suspecting. "Niitannn— where's Kunou's _chīzubāgā_?"

 _'Ah.'_ Issei lifted a finger. "About that."

.

.

.

After an arduous negotiation, the two parties reached an agreement at last. Kunou will forgive him with one term; a trip around the living room on his shoulders. After he finished cleaning the snows off him, of course.

As she tended to say, "Kunou's a lenient Kyuubi."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The air was frozen lace on her skin, delicate and icy, and she started to bend her body to get all the heat she could.

She peered up. He was getting further and further away.

He's leaving her.

 _'No..._ ' She tried to walk faster, but the sheer coldness had chained her feet. Her eyelids were heavy, and black blurred the edge of her acute vision.

The world slowly begun to spin, and the cold was starting to bite into her consciousness.

Her lips quivered. "...W...wait...!" She's too weak. Her throat hurt, and there's snow in her shoes. It's uncomfortable.

He's getting smaller and smaller while her vision blurred and blurred. Her breath was a haze. It's snowing yet she felt like burning. She's getting scared. If she fell asleep, she's sleeping forever, but she felt she was already living in a nightmare.

She didn't want him to leave.

Shirone cried out his name, hoping the wailing wind could carry her voice to reach him.

Again, it didn't.

The world swirled, and the distant black dot perished in the whites.

With one step forward, the white sheets caught her in their cold embrace, the image of her lost sister gradually fading away into the darkness.

"—!"

She woke up from her nightmare with a gasp. Heart pounding, mind empty, eyes hurting and cheeks runny. Every sense urging her to claw her way to sit up and get herself reoriented, but she remained bound on the soft material wrapping her in warmth and a coziness she had become unfamiliar with.

How long had it been since she last slept on a mattress? More importantly, how long was she gone? Why was she in a bedroom and not out on the freezing cold?

"...How are you feeling, dear?" Never had she thought a soft caring tune of a beautiful young woman would petrify her, but it did.

Seeing the girl moved away in panic, Yasaka panicked herself. "Oh goodness! It's okay, don't be scared! I'm Yasaka, Ise-dono's friend." she said softly, leaning forward slightly on her chair.

 _'Ise-dono...?_ ' As her memory returned piece by piece and the image of the man grew vivid, she felt... safe. She noted the pair of golden-furred ears and nine luxurious tails of a fox, seemingly catching all the glows from the nightstand beside her. She's a Kyuubi, she concluded.

She blinked once, and sat up groggily. She realized she was now wearing a white sweater with the appropriate size for her body.

Yasaka patiently waited.

"Did... how did I get here...?" Her coarseness caught her by surprise. Every word felt like it ground the walls of her throat.

"Please have a drink first, dear..." Yasaka implored, handing her the glass of water she had settled at the bedside table. The girl gladly accepted, muttering a quiet 'thank you' afterwards. "Do you not remember anything? Ise-dono told me you two were heading here when you fainted. He carried you here, um... Shirone-chan, isn't it?"

She nodded, staring into the empty glass with a sullen look, before looking at the Kyuubi's eyes. "...H-how long was I...?"

"Oh, you were one hour away from making it into a whole day. I hope you don't mind that I changed your clothes..."

"I-it's okay... Thank you..." Shirone muttered. Then she was slightly ticked off by the notion that this sweater belonged to the aforementioned 'ten years old Kyuubi'. But only just. Her gratefulness outweighed her annoyance.

"I've only wiped your sweat since yesterday, I hope you won't mind..." Yasaka's ears drooped. "I think you might want to take a bath, or you can have dinner. You must be horribly hungry..."

On cue, her stomach expressed its lack of food.

A fervent blush splayed her pale face.

Yasaka giggled in a kindhearted manner. "I think it's best if you eat first. In the meanwhile, I'll heat up the bath for you." Leaving her seat, the adult Kyuubi then excused herself to leave the room, taking the empty glass along.

Before she left, Shirone shifted on the queen-sized bed, and saw the Kyuubi's nine golden tails bouncing as she walked. "U-um... Thank you very much."

She received a warm smile in return. "You're very much welcome. Please take your time and make yourself at home during your stay, Shirone-chan."

Then the kind Kyuubi left the room, using one of her tails to coil around the door knob and shut it close.

Crumpling the blanket, the word chimed several more times in her head, as it then resonated down to her lips.

"...Home..."

What a beautiful word.

* * *

At the moment savoring Yasaka's marvelously cooked dishes, Issei took note of the chef's arrival upon the dining table. Before speaking, he chewed down the fried fish. He didn't want to get reminded of his manners. "How's she, Yasaka-san? Is she up yet?"

"Mhmm. She woke up not long ago." Issei nodded affirmatively as Yasaka took a seat beside her daughter, who was in the middle of plucking the broccoli off her fried rice. "Dear, please eat your vegetables."

Kunou flopped her ears. "...Meh."

"Kunou." and came the mother's inarguable tone of finality, and with that, Kunou's petulant whine followed. Happy that her daughter's listening, albeit reluctant, Yasaka returned to the topic. "Ise, did Shirone-chan mention having a sister?"

Her soft voice was just enough to snap him out from his daze of being witness to the mother-daughter interaction. "H-huh? Oh. No I don't think she did."

"Oh..."

"Did something happen?"

Yasaka's eyes peered down at her bowl of rice. Issei could notice the sadness lingering in those golden. He also noticed the white tips of her fox-like ears always slumped down slightly. He also noticed how badly he wanted to poke them.

"Before she woke up, she called for her 'Onee-sama'... several times." she muttered, and Issei snapped out of it. "She was crying as well... The poor girl... Maybe they were separated? Kunou dear, don't make mommy repeat what she said."

Kunou gave up.

"Well... That's a relief..." Issei glanced to the unopened bedroom door. "That means she's not always by herself, right? It can be pretty harsh out there."

That was based on experience. Yasaka frowned, for both the man and the girl on her bed. "It must be difficult living by yourself... You're amazing, Ise."

"H-huh? W-well... I mean, it has its ups too." Issei laughed nervously. He didn't have to worry someone barged in his room when he's in the middle of all boys and men's sacred routine. Except the government. Damn that Azazel for making him paranoid. "But I did it all because that's what I wanted. While Shirone-chan is... well... Maybe she didn't have any choice."

The mood took a heavy turn. Even Kunou was aware of the change of air.

"A-anyway, it's not right to pity her." Issei concluded, continuing his dinner. "I've told Azazel and he said he'll look to it right away — hopefully, at least..."

"Niitan, it's not nice to doubt someone."

Yasaka paused, and let off a giggle. _'This girl..._ '

"...I can't believe I'm getting reminded by Kunou." He thought aloud, much to Kunou's peeve. She was about to have a say, but he continued, "For the time being, can we look after her? She can sleep in my bedroom." Good thing he had went past his puberty phase and knew when to clean up and where to do his business.

"Then where will you sleep, Ise?" Yasaka's ears perked up, as did Kunou's.

"Why can't I sleep with Niitan?!"

"I can sleep on the sofa, I'm not too bothered with the cold." he nudged at the living room. "And it's because you're an adult, Kunou."

"Wh— then Kunou's not an adult. She's a juvenile — a juvenile!"

"And juveniles should sleep with their mothers." Yasaka ended the argument, though she was amazed by Issei's smoothness on dealing with her kid's niggling. "Still, we can't have that, Ise dear. My bed has enough room for the three of us."

"...I know, but... that's not the reason. She might not be comfortable yet... Sleeping together, I mean."

"Oh." Yasaka 'oh'-ed. "Oh..." this time, more mellow. "You're right..."

"Then why don't Niitan sleep with us?"

 _'Please.'_ "That won't work either, Kunou..."

"Why not?!" fumed Kunou. Getting shot down constantly could be quite vexing.

Before Yasaka could think of an answer, Issei beat her to it. "Because you should only sleep with someone you've spend a long time with, like your mother."

"Hee...but... but..." She realized there's no debating that reason. "Tch."

"Manners, young lady."

"Yes Mom..." Kunou sighed. It was then her ears picked up a 'click' coming from her bedroom. Glancing over, she announced the girl's arrival with jubilant glee. "Oh! It's Nekonee!" and with that, she darted over to the girl, utilizing the meet and greet as an excuse to abandon the dreaded little trees.

"Hiya~! I'm Kunou, nice to meet you."

"H-hi... Shirone..." Startled, the Nekoshou flinched as the little vixen stuck her nose into her feline features as if she's an object of interest.

"Why is your tail smaller than Kunou's?"

Issei couldn't deny the Nekoshou's drowsy look and bedhair hairstyle was adorable, or her height and not-yet-developed body that was similar to Kunou's made them look like elementary friends, but "...'Nekonee'...?"

"Ah... she made that up herself..." Yasaka whirred, "Kunou, please don't trouble Onee-chan and finish your meal. Shirone-chan, please take a seat."

"Mhmm, Mommy's food are delish." Kunou said as she dragged the unsettled girl along with her, "You can have Kunou's greens too!"

"You finish your own meal, young lady."

"Tsk."

As the two took their seat, Kunou bemoaning her inescapable fate and Shirone in a state of shock of how quick that developed, Yasaka recalled one thing.

"Oh goodness! I forgot to heat the bath. Don't mind me and enjoy dinner, please. Ise, please make sure Kunou eats her vegetables." settling her eating utensils, she pacewalked to the bathroom.

Nodding, Issei stole a moment to enjoy and appreciate her bouncing gorgeous tails, wondering how soft they would feel in his hands. How frustratingly close and yet so far at the same time it's unfair.

He glanced at the girl next to him afterwards. She had passed her shell-shocked state, and was visibly craving the ordinary set of meals upon her.

Issei couldn't help but smile. "Go on ahead, Shirone-chan." Issei said, offering her the bowl of rice he made and a set of chopsticks. "Help yourself."

Gingerly, she grabbed the bowl, then the plastic chopsticks. She looked at them for a while with a certain look Issei could only decipher as sorrow, and maybe disbelief. It made him wonder how long she had been out there.

She took up a piece of food; a small portion of the fried salmon. Shirone took one bite of it along with a lump of rice.

As she ate, Issei beamed a little smile. "How was it?"

"...It's..." she gulped, "it's delicious..."

"It's alright. Eat whatever you want." He whispered softly, stroking her white hair as he would to Kunou; slow and gentle, hoping by doing he could ease her, somewhat, even for a tiny bit. And little by little, her snivels grow into sobs, and her sobs wracked her small frame, and then nothing seemed to be able to stop her tears or Kunou's.

There's happiness and misery that he felt that time.

It was the hardest dinner he ever had by far. Issei wished he would have to sit through that ever again.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Canon-wise, Kunou would be... 12 years old, I'm guessing? Well, she's 10 here. Koneko too. She should be an age lower than Issei which makes her 17, but no. This is a fanfic. The only one who's gotten older is Issei and his schoolmates unless it's stated otherwise.**

 **And yes, Koneko will be referred as Shirone. Why? Because she did not meet Rias, thus no reason to change her given name.**

 **Man, this chapter was difficult to write. I didn't want to make Koneko too pitiable or make you all sympathize with her straightaway, and I hope it wasn't too dramatic, but you'll be the judge. Things will get lighter eventually. I initially want to keep it straight fluff, but I don't think I can after all. Bitter things sweeten the sweet things, right?**

 **And here are the answers for the FAQs I've been receiving:**

 **Regarding 'harem',  
Yes, there will be a polyamorous relationship. Or harem. But harem implies no emotions and just sex fo days. That's not what I'm aiming for here.  
Although a slice of life kind of fic, I want to make the relationships between all characters believable and progresses steadily — but not dragged overly long like traditional harem manga/anime.  
Don't expect a character to show up and falls in love with Issei at that moment of time — though, 'first love' _can_ _be_ a possibility. And don't expect Issei being dumb 24/7/365 either, but there _might_ be those dense MC moments. **

**Will this story feature lemons?  
Perhaps. If there are, it won't be as early as my other story which is "Lucifer" that you should totally check out. Because it's mine.**

 **Will you stop advertising your own story you shameless wanker?  
If you check it out. **

**Will it be all fluff and no angst? If there's a need for a sprinkle of angst, then angst there shall be. Still, I doubt it. It's mostly lighthearted stuffs.**

 **Plot?  
Hmm... Not sure. There are story arcs, like this chapter for example. There are progressions, developments and such as it should be, but _a_ plot? I can't tell for sure. Is getting Issei's affection a plot? Is getting the girls' affection fortuitously a plot? Idk mayn, you tell me.  
Unless you're referring to a different kind of "plot", as in, 'I watch Monster Musume for the _plot_ :^)', then yessiree.**

 **Got any more questions? Don't hesitate to ask. I'll answer like I've answered all my problems during my finals; hopefully and pray for the best.**

 **Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed your read. Reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated. Have a nice day, and see you next time. Cheers!**


	4. Sliver of Peace

**Hello again at last my doods.**

 **Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Laptop breaking is one of those reasons, but the absolute one has to be that I lost all my files, and that includes the planned storyline for all my stories, character sheets, potential plot points, possible interactions between characters, and plenty more. Also, because I'm hooked with my thesis research and also am enjoying university life (just not the thesis), I have lesser time to put into writing.**

 **And hope you won't mind the POV jumps. Some of you who read my other works might have noticed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **||Sliver of Peace||**

* * *

 _Well you cured my January blues_

* * *

There's rainbow after a rain.

But it snowed last night so no rainbows.

The soft white blankets were a close replacement however. It might not be as colorful, but it's touchable, soft, and affably cold.

The entire lawn, the chairs, the bushes, the leafless tree, the Kunou who was busy creating questionable tailed-snow angels, the tall fences, everything was covered in plump white snow. Not too thin and not too thick.

It was not a grand backyard. No elaborate ornament or a styled Bonsai tree, but it was large enough for the young vixen to shuffle around without hitting her head into stuffs constantly. Yasaka wouldn't ask for more.

Except, she thought, maybe for the bill for their kind to move freely to be approved sooner. Kunou had never complained, but she would never say no to more spelunking places. Simple afternoon walks to the town's park would be nice, or the grocery stores so Issei wouldn't have to do all the work. Or maybe a visit to the only shrine... Regardless, anywhere would be appreciated.

Yasaka glanced just at the right time to witness her daughter dove headfirst into a mound of snow with the grace of a professional swimmer, effectively lodging half or her body as her tail pointed to the air like a frozen lick of burnished golden flame.

"Oh dear."

"Good morning Yasaka-san." A winter-clothed Issei came out the sliding glass door just at the right moment to witness the spectacle, and then giving her a questioning look one second after, before sighing loud enough, "Good morning Kunou."

Wagging her tail right and left upon hearing his voice, Kunou's muffled reply came shortly afterwards as her legs kicked the air. Her tail stopped being hyper as she found she was marvelously stuck in the pile however, and what followed onward was her whine for help.

The first time, it was adorable and funny. So were the second and the third with slightly less impact. But the seventh in a week? That's pushing it. Even Yasaka showed little reaction to her daughter's antics.

Issei rubbed the back of his sore neck, contemplating his choice of sleeping on the couch while he stared blankly at Kunou - or what was visible of her. "I'll go help her."

"Thank you Ise."

Not minutes later, Kunou was safely rescued from the lump of snow that broke down like a small white avalanche. The little vixen did a brief shake of her body and head and lastly her tail, whipping away the white powders latched on her hair and clothing. After greeting her Caretaker, Kunou proceeded to continue running laps around the backyard for time to come.

Feeling chilly, Issei retreated back to the wood-paneled porch, picking his seat at a somewhat close but not too close distance from the grown Kyuubi. He wouldn't dare risking any awkwardness this early in the morning. The closest best thing to _not_ be awkward was not to think about it, so that he did.

But Yasaka nearly made him jump as she glanced at him. Issei thought she caught him staring at her glorious bushy tails.

"Ise dear, has Shirone wakened up yet?"

"I-" he cleared his throat, secretly thanking whoever handled his luck. To be called 'dear' by someone this beautiful is a blessing. "I don't think so. I haven't seen her yet. She's still asleep probably?"

"Mmn… If that is so, is it fine if we let her be?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Issei pulled a little smile. Being able to see her kind expression and hearing her soft soprano everyday was a blessing not all men could have. And speaking of which, "…Erm…. Yasaka-san?"

"Yes?" Yasaka looked away from Kunou to look at him. She always looked at the person she's speaking to, he noticed.

"Can I ask you uh… where Kunou's father is?" He could've worded it better, made it subtler so it wouldn't be as blunt. But at seven in the morning, fixing his bed hair didn't even cross his mind yet, let alone being subtle.

"Hmmn…. I wonder that myself too." She hummed. Issei wasn't sure what to make of her apparent lightheartedness to this topic.

In doubt, he supposed the most decent response was; "Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's fine Ise. It happened a long time ago." She gave him a kind smile. "I suppose you didn't know, but it's not a rare occasion. Not just for us Kitsune, but for Yōkai in general. We are an endangered kind, and having a child is a responsibility I'm very happy to take."

With another mellow hum, Yasaka glanced over to her daughter. "And one I'm glad I took." And then Kunou dove to another mound. "Well, at most of times."

Kind, beautiful, and a loving mother. What a great woman she was, thought Issei as he yanked Kunou off the snow. He could only hope to have a wife as kind and caring as her.

"Pwah-!" Kunou exclaimed. She did the 'shaking snow' dance ritual again, brushing away a small heap with a quirky flick of her tail. "Thanks~!"

If Kunou's bright and infectious smile was his payment for his labor then Issei certainly wouldn't mind.

Tail flaying around, balls of her feet bouncing, Kunou peeked past Issei's side to look at the porch, "Mmn, Niitan, where's Nekonee? Is she up yet?"

Why did everyone expect him to know if the girl was up or not?

But before he could reply, both of Kunou's ears perked up as excitement gleamed in her amber eyes. "Oh! There she is!"

She burst right past him and her mother not seconds later.

Exchanging glances with Issei, Yasaka carefully rose and headed inside to join in the welcome wagon, as did the Caretaker himself.

"-how was Nekonee-chan's sleep? Can Nekonekonee still hear when she sleeps? Kunou sometimes does! Why is Neechan's ears white? Oh! Can Kunou touch it?"

She arrived just in time to save their guest from Kunou's barrage of questions - the intention might be nice, but Shirone was clearly overwhelmed. And with that still sleep-ridden look, she didn't seem to be the morning person-cat-girl, Issei supposed.

That said, the Nekoshou on the sofa looked criminally adorable. She was wearing Issei's thickest coat and she was making herself smaller than she already were by hugging her knees. It's hard to believe she was only fewyears younger than him.

Not to mention her ears. Her and Kunou's, and also Yasaka's. So close but yet still so far away. Life couldn't be crueler to him. Why must he adore fluffy things.

"Kunou dear, don't disturb her too much." Yasaka gently pat on Kunou's head, who then whined and bolted her mouth. It's obvious the myriads of questions were still brewing in her mind. "I apologize for her nosiness, but please understand. We rarely meet someone new."

A thought rang in Issei's head just after he admired the newcomer's looks. It must had been unpleasant to be living like a recluse, doing the same thing for who knows how long over and over until it became a routine. He wanted it to change, but at the moment, he could only hope.

"It's… it's okay…" Shirone spoke drowsily.

Her voice was even more silent than it normally was. He probably wouldn't be able to hear her if it was rowdy. Which brought another curious question to his mind; do Yōkai have sharper hearing? How much do they resemble their animal counterparts in terms of senses and ability? He could tell Kunou was nimbler and seemed to have an endless energy, but that might just be her.

While Issei was busy questioning life mysteries, Yasaka continued the small-talk.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Y-Yes… It's nice, thank you."

"Mom, why didn't Niitan sleep with Kunou and mommy?"

"Mommy's not falling for the same trick sweetie."

"Boo~"

Anyway, it's too early to ponder these questions.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Issei found out he was being stared by the girls. Normally, those would be demeaning-half-joking kind of stares, but they were looks of worry and maybe slight confusion.

"Ise?"

Realizing it was rather overwhelming, Issei shivered and blinked several times and played it off with a laugh. "Euh- sorry, I'm still sleepy I guess. What was it again?"

"Geez, Niitan should pay more attention."

"Look who's talking."

She bit back with a smug look. "Kunou's talking."

Issei allowed her an easy win this time. His vigor hadn't filled up yet. Nothing that couldn't be handled by a cup of coffee, of course.

"Ise dear, I was asking if you would like some coffee."

He didn't know she could mind-read. "Y-yeah. Yes please, thank you Yasaka-san."

With a light tune, Yasaka waltzed to the kitchenette, browsing through the cupboards while Kunou resumed her interrogation. Issei decided to stay and have a little chat with the two. Not every day he'd see a cat and a fox together on a couch.

...Was it rude to use that as euphemism?

"-chu!"

Her silent sneeze somehow startled both Issei and Kunou. It was kawaii as fuck, but it got him a bit worried. Cats aren't that fond of cold, and maybe she shared that same trait.

"Are you cold? But it's not that cold?" Wiggling her ears as the surprise settled, Kunou scooted closer and gave Shirone a nice warming hug, now startling the Nekoshou as a faint red streak smeared her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine." Shirone managed. She then tried to push the vixen as polite as possible. "P-please get off me…"

"But… Kunou's warm?" Kunou drooped her ears in confusion and gloom, tilting her head slightly so her ears fell sideways. Never had Issei wanted to touch them as bad. He couldn't imagine himself being in the Nekoshou's position - he wouldn't know what to do with that puppy face - or vixen face, maybe.

Shirone was more at lost than he was. Faced with such a genuinely guilt-ridden expression, she struggled to say a single word. She ended up shriveling herself, and spoke in the quietest of voices; "….O-okay…"

Her ears recharged in an instant and with a joyful squeal, Kunou latched onto her like she did and would, hugging her not with just her arms but her tail as well. It coiled around Shirone's petite frame. Uneasy at first, Shirone got comfortable fast. It was as if she was melting.

Someone else was melting too. His jealousy was catching on. It's unfair.

Not wanting to risk turning green with envy early in the morning, Issei left the two to check up on Yasaka or do whatever, maintaining a poker smile he had perfected in the last few weeks.

"See? Kunou's warm right?"

"Y-yes…."

"Mfufu~ Nekonee, why is your tail so thin? Kunou likes it, can she touchy?"

Excuse you, but Issei would like to as well.

…He better move away fast. And that he did.

Unfortunately, seeing the vixen's mother tails bouncing as she moved around the kitchen didn't help his fixation very much, if at all.

Noting the young man taking a seat on the stool, Yasaka glanced past her shoulder. "Ah, Ise? Your coffee isn't ready yet. Would you like something to eat as well? There's still a few eggs left."

"Yes please… thank you Yasaka-san." Issei said, making a note to make rounds to the grocery store later.

Maybe slouching on the counter would help.

Nope. Yasaka's soothing humming still entered his mind, and he still could see her, walking around in an indescribable fluent yet enchanting manner. He could still hear the girls chatting at the living room - well, mostly just Kunou, but that's because she's the loudest. Either way, he couldn't find his inner peace.

Then there were knocks on the front door, and as it opened, Issei took a peek at his potential savior.

"Howdy everybody~, Azazel here." The Fallen Angel so cheerily announced as he swung his dark coat at the coat hanger nearby.

"For free meal." Issei dryly announced.

"Indubitably!" laughed the carefree man as he greeted Yasaka and vice versa, taking seat at Issei's side and slammed his back. Issei 'oof'-ed, and Yasaka's ears flinched at the noise, but Azazel paid no mind. "So, what's in it for breakfast?"

"Air." Issei flatly replied. "Very cold air."

"There's only eggs, will omelet be alright?"

"Anything is fine as long as it's your dishes, but just eggs?" Azazel looked horrified, "Boy, you must do something about this. I can't eat eggs every day."

Issei kept his dry tone. "…..Right."

"Come on, don't be so grumpy so early in the morning." Azazel chuckled lightly, all cheeky-smile and vibrant. It was a bit annoying. He then seemed to recall something. "So, where's the Nekoshou you mentioned?"

"Huh. I thought you're just here for the food Azazel."

"I was."

"Oh." Of course.

"She's at the living room with Kunou." Yasaka said, looking at his eyes to maintain eye contact. She was so polite even in informal conversations that Issei started to question his mannerism.

"I don't remember agreeing to that—" After a brief share of glances that said; 'come with me or I'll tell her you're looking at her butt'. Although it was practically impossible with those tails, Issei made the wise choice.

Back to the living room, which was now livened with Kunou's daily show's opening tune that had become an earworm for him, and Kunou's dancing ritual that had become his source of reliable daily entertainment. The show didn't make any sense. It was something about a man that got hit by a truck and was somehow got transferred into another world because magic. Apparently, he was destined to be the 'magical girl' to combat the men with funny mustaches.

Issei didn't question it. It's anime.

He didn't question why Shirone seemed amused either.

Just as Kunou was about to do the finishing twirl, and right before Azazel could snatch any picture with his cellphone, his arrival was noted and Kunou ended her dance prematurely. It led to Azazel's 'aw' of disappointment.

"Ah! Uncle Z!" she greeted, dumping her show for the moment as she ran at the Fallen Angel. 'Always greet your guests' must had been planted in her. "Ciao~!" Issei hoped she would not mimic this man's phrases now. "Did you bring Kunou anything?"

Making a face, Azazel stared at the vixen bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Straight to the point aren't you…? But no, Kunou. I don't."

She stopped bouncing. "Boo… Stingy. Stingly Uncle Z. Your Z stands for Ztingy."

Issei snrked while Azazel laughed.

"Kunou, behave."

"Kunou's just joking anyway~" And so, she ran back to the couch, making a leap that her mother made a tiny fuss about. Don't jump on furniture, kids, no matter how jump-able they looked.

After that short commotion, the two noted that they were being stared by a pair of nervous amber eyes. And by 'they', it was just Azazel. Good. Because Issei wouldn't want to be distrusted by Shirone. Or anybody else.

Azazel took a casual stroll to the sofas, taking a seat at a lone armchair as he rested his limbs. Shirone kept a wary watch on him while Kunou kept an unwary watch on the TV. Issei? He felt awkward standing so he joined Azazel, sitting at the other armchair.

He tried not to let the show's bizarre soundtrack disturb his listening. This seemed more serious than he thought it would be.

"So," Azazel began without any pressure in his nonchalant tone, "Shirone, right? I'm Agent A, from the MIB."

Her ears shriveled, perhaps in worry, and the expression she wore was similar to when he offered her his burgers – Kunou's burgers; it's filled with uncertainty and suspicion, but she gave a small nod in the end.

"No he's not." Issei dryly added.

"Unfortunately, he's right." Cooed the Fallen Angel. "I'm Azazel, from the something-something Agency. I'm what you can call as an Overseer, but please don't call me with that."

That's a sure way to tempt Issei to call him that. But he settled on; "He stops here often for breakfast."

"And besides that, I also ensure the safety of the Supernatural, such as Kunou here and her mother in the back, and this doof here."

Issei shrugged. "That's me. I'm the doof."

"No need to be tense. Just relax, I won't deport you or anything." It was only a little, but the reassurance was welcomed. Shirone loosened her stiff shoulders, but she said nothing still. "But I do, however, need some answers. The questions are rather personal, but it's the standard stuff. That cool with you?"

She seemed unsure at first. And even though she agreed with another nod, she didn't seem sure with her decision.

"Well then, I'll leave you two alone—" The sleepiness had dissipated, but he would never refuse a coffee by now. Especially not when it's made by a lovely woman.

But Azazel just had to stop him. "No, Issei, it's better if you stay."

"Huh?" Issei raised an eyebrow, "But will that be alright for her? You said it's personal."

"It's… it's okay." He failed to realize how moved Shirone was over that simple statement, because he's an MC. And because that was simply basic considerateness for him.

Azazel chuckled under his breath, "Heh, see? She doesn't mind. Stay and sew your mouth and listen."

Issei resettled on his comfy chair. "Fine, fine, yeesh…"

"Well then, before we start, I'm saying my sorry in advance. I have no intention on hurting your feelings, 'kay?" the Overseer restarted as he drew out his cellphone and touched it a few times. "Hmm… right, we know you were with your sister last time you were seen. Do you know how your sister is doing?"

 _'Ah, so she has someone else. That's a relief.'_ thought Issei. But she shook her head, and Issei wasn't as relieved anymore.

"Okay, then what about your parents? There have been no reports as of yet, except that they're deceased. Is this correct?"

It wasn't a headshake this time.

Sometimes, Issei hoped his speculations were wrong.

"I see. That's unfortunate. My condolences." Azazel bit his lower lip, seemingly contemplating which questions to skip ahead as he browsed through some kind of a list in his phone. "We have looked everywhere for you and your sister. Both of you are even filed here as deceased. I won't question how you managed to stay hidden, but I'll need you to tell me everything you know."

Issei didn't expect that. Kunou might had another competitor in hide and seek.

Azazel's expressions lost its casualness all of the sudden. "We can't risk any stray supernatural - not just for their sake, but the humans as well. Those and this are the only questions I have to ask, so bear with me." He continued, and Shirone only grew anxious; her face was as pale as yesterday. "Have you attacked a human?"

Her eyes widened, and Issei gulped. What the hell was with this tension? He thought this was going to be a friendly chat. For a reason, Shirone was peering at him, and he could see the genuine distress in her amber eyes.

Azazel narrowed his, and turned to look at Issei. "Issei? Got anything to say?"

"What?"

"Did she attack you last night? You said you only met her."

"Attack?" Issei took five seconds to process and recall what happened last night. "Oh. Well, if you count missing me and plowing the snow as an attack, then; yes."

And his casual look returned. "Huh. You know that still classifies as an attempted assault, right?"

"Yeah, right, at the snow." Issei said, unfazed. "You should get them to testify."

"Fair point." Azazel chuckled. He returned his attention back to the girl; whose face was equally red to when she had a fever. "Pf—ahem. So, besides him, any other incidents?"

Shirone shook her head. Much to Issei's relief.

Azazel nodded a few times, scrolling through pages in his mobile phone. It made Issei wonder how long the actual list of questions would be had he didn't skip it. Perhaps having a laid-back Overseer wasn't so bad after all.

"Ah, this here is a good one…. Do you want to stay here?"

They both took five good seconds to register his question. They failed.

"H-huh…?"

"First time you talk to me and it's a question. Come on girl." Azazel gave way to a throaty laugh.

Shirone made herself smaller. "I'm sorry…"

It was then Kunou stepped in the fray. "Eeeeh! Don't bully Nekoneechan!" Momentarily, at least. The show absorbed her quickly.

Azazel snickered, "Anyway, you knew the goof and the Kitsunes already. If not, we'll look for another place for your home-stay and you'll have to spend some days with us - the government thing I mean. Sorry for this one; even if it's against your will, you have to stay at some place."

"…I-I don't have to… do I have to do anything….?"

"Eh, everyone who wasn't born today are already registered. Don't underestimate our power." Azazel said so proudly. Issei's starting to doubt him again. "So? How's it gonna be? I don't wanna rush or influence you, but you'll cut my worktime if you say yes."

Issei rolled his eyes.

"…What about my sister…?"

"We'll keep looking for her of course." Azazel assured," I'll even personally tell you if there's any progress in her search. I've got to say, though, she's pretty slick."

The decision lied on her now, and yet still she peered at Issei as if he's the one whose decision mattered. So obviously, the only thing he could do was give her a supportive smil—

"Yes, yes! Say yes!"

Kunou's swaying tail swatted his face. He didn't mind one bit. It's exactly as soft and sanctifying as he thought. Smelled like autumn – what shampoo did she even use.

But it was his turn to voice his opinion, and he did so with a somewhat straight face. He could save his smile for later. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch some more nights. It's pretty comfy anyway."

Issei noticed she had grown accustomed to Kunou's energetic nature rather quickly. That's good. Yet there was hesitation written on her tiny face.

"…B-but… I don't want to trouble anyone…."

"Who said you are? And we already have a bigger hassle here." Kunou sent Issei a look and a pouty mouth. "And I think… she likes you already. The more the merrier, right?"

Kunou could agree on that. "Yes, yes!"

"You don't have to make your decision now." Azazel said gently, "You have time, they're obviously willing to let you stay here. Well, do so for a few days. And you can contact me when you've made up your mind."

"…I'll… I'll stay."

As Kunou burst into a cheer and pounced on the new addition to their household, a smile found its way to Issei's face. If only he could express his joy as freely. Azazel smiled too, but was soon replaced by a self-satisfied smirk.

"Well then, my work here is done. Thanks to you, but mostly to me." He turned at Issei, "You buy her some clothes yeah? Don't make her change her mind. And don't be stingy."

"I'm not you."

"Cheeky brat." Snickered the chill Fallen Angel. "Laterz Kunou."

"Okay, bye bye~!" She then gave Azazel a quick fistbump before going back to pelt Shirone with hugs.

Yet on his way to his exit, Yasaka was on her own way to the living room with a tray filled with five steaming mugs.

"Ara, Azazel-san, leaving already? I have just finished making you a coffee."

"Leaving? Did I say that?" Azazel resettled on his seat.

Issei didn't bother. He thought only on thanking Yasaka, the coffee, and the sight of Kunou hugging the living out of a troubled Shirone. Didn't take long for Yasaka to set her foot. And by that, it was levitating her daughter to the air.

She didn't trash about. It was futile. So instead she made the best out of her 'timeout' by flinging her tail like a rotor.

"Kunou's a helicopter now."

Issei and Azazel were the only people who laughed, as Yasaka offered Shirone a cup of hot chocolate, and with a gentle smile, said,

"Welcome, Shirone-chan."

"Th…. Thank you…"

After what happened last night, her tears of bundled joy was a nice change. Added with Yasaka's comforting embrace, it was a very nice change indeed. Though, Kunou seemed lost on what to do, but she joined in the group-hug anyway.

Not wanting to feel left out, Issei betted.

A pat on his shoulder disturbed his moment of appreciating the scene. Turning his head, Azazel then gave him a nod, and excused himself, leaving quietly.

Must had finished his drink, Issei betted.

But nonetheless, on this cold day, "It's warm."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The addition of Shirone to their household brought another flavor. She didn't talk much, but it might be because she hadn't warmed up to them yet. They didn't mind, of course. Rome wasn't built in a day and so does building trust. At least Issei knew he wouldn't mind. And he doubted that Yasaka or Kunou would either. Yasaka was too nice and she was mature and understanding, while Kunou's only care was that she made a new friend.

Aside from that, now that there was someone else to look after her daughter, Yasaka now have more freedom. She wouldn't have to worry about Kunou when she was out to buy groceries as much. Or worry about her daughter in general.

She had to promise her snacks, otherwise Kunou would apparently convince Shirone to start a riot with her. A little scolding then ensued. She wouldn't want her daughter to threaten anyone, as adorable as she might be.

And she was going to buy her some anyway.

But that's not what bothered her. It was what she said afterwards; " _Fine, fine. Kunou gets it. Mommy wants to walk alone with Niitan_."

Those words wouldn't stop replaying like a broken record. She was only going with him to help him with the groceries, that was all. It didn't mean she didn't want to… Not because she wanted to, but—why did her daughter's words bothered her so much?

"Yasaka-san?"

"Y-Yes?!" His voice made her jump. Somehow. Even though it was softer than his usual tone.

But she wasn't the only one that jumped.

"Y-Yasaka-san, your ears!"

"Hm? Oh dear!"

Hurriedly, Yasaka palmed her fox ears and made them disappear from sight. It was fortunate there was nobody else there. The snow hadn't fallen – and hopefully wouldn't -, but it was chilly. Issei supposed the people around the neighborhood would rather stay in their cozy quaint home instead of freezing out in the open.

Issei would as well. He enjoyed winters, but if he had to choose between heading to the supermarket to handpick and buy groceries, and lazing at his home and surviving the winter with instant noodles, he'd chose the latter in an instant. But that would meant Yasaka had to go there alone. Sure she was 'resistant' to the cold, and she wouldn't even mind had he stayed at home, but goddammit what kind of man would let a young woman trudge through this weather and carry all the bags alone?

On the plus side, he's on a walk with her. That's an instant win in his book. For once he was not alone. And she's a beautiful young lady way beyond his league too. He wouldn't be surprised if people mistook him as a creep. Which was… kinda sad, now that he thought of it.

As the fluster faded away, Yasaka calmed down enough, and asked, "Yes, Ise?"

"Huh? A-ah, it was nothing." Issei gawkily fixed his muffler. He must look rather weak next to her. He wore a full-fledged winter attire while Yasaka simply wore a sweater atop of her casual wear. "You er… looked troubled."

Yasaka tilted her head. "Troubled?"

"Yeah… Well, never mind. Maybe it's just me." A good soldier knew when to withdraw. Better to keep it casual than it to became awkward and uncomfortable. A quick change of topic was needed. "Do you like it here, Yasaka-san?"

"Mmmn." She nodded. "The neighborhood isn't noisy. It's not crowded too." Her sweet giggles danced within his mind in an instant. As Issei did his best not to get nervous, Yasaka glanced at the dove grey skies, wondering if it would snow later today. "It's… peaceful."

"Yeah… It's pretty quiet here." It was indeed, peaceful. "Hope it stays that way."

"Why is that, Ise-dono?"

 _'Again with the "-dono".'_ He let it slip, for now. "Because… Uh…. I want to have a peaceful life." He ended with a joking laughter.

"Oh…. I'm sorry…"

He stopped. The sound of the scrunching snow faded. For some unclear reason, Yasaka looked down. And knowing what he said was the reason, it stung him hard.

"W-wait, why?"

"You said you want a peaceful life?"

"Uh-huh….?"

With a dejected look, Yasaka rubbed her left arm. "But you have to look after all of us… me, Kunou, and Shirone-chan now as well…. It just occurred to me; you must have something you wanted to do before… I'm… sorry…"

"Wh-wha—no no, please don't!" Good gods. And he thought Kunou's puppy face was devastating. Good thing he had his muffler to hide his face for a moment. "Ahahaha- Peace is great and all, but I'd like to be happy too… And I'm very happy with you guys around. It's er…. Less lonely."

"Maybe it's too soon to say this, but having you guys around is probably the best thing ever going to happen to me." Another laughter filled in the blanks as Issei went on ahead. There's a market they both had to go.

…Yet as he noticed Yasaka wasn't walking along with him as there was no other footfalls in the snow, Issei paused. _'Crap.'_

So he swiveled around. "Uh… was that too much?"

Yasaka enthralled him even if she was simply doing her everyday stuffs. So when she was staring at the sleet white floor, standing timidly, eyes wide and cheeks flaring red, with the same expression a girl from his class would wear when they were confessing to someone who wasn't him, his heart completely missed a beat.

And she's a mother of one. Pure maiden still existed.

He felt lucky nobody else was here. No one else able to see such a wonder.

"A-ahh, I'm sorry… I'm just too happy from hearing that…" Yasaka finally spoke, covering her cheeks and peeking from the edge of her fingertips. "Th-thank you Ise-dono."

"Um…" Issei coughed into his muffler. "N-no problem."

Their walk was quiet afterwards. The snow hugged into everything like a day-old baby; new and clingy. Yet when all else was cold, there was hidden warmth in this wintry time. Today, he found them twice.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"What are you going to make later Yasaka-san?"

"Mmn… Do you have anything you want to eat, Ise-d – I mean, Ise-san?"

"I'll gladly eat anything you make, honestly." He said nonchalantly. Hands resting on the shopping cart, Issei glanced around the supermarket, past the housewives and their children, checking out all the veggies and general foodstuffs he wouldn't be buying if he was still living by himself.

"O...Okay." It was then Yasaka wished she wore a scarf. At least then she could hide her face. "Do you have anything in mind…?"

His eyes wondered some more, now latched at the faraway meat sections, when then he cringed as he heard a butcher's knife cut through a thick beef meat with ease.

"Well…. I don't mean anything rude, but do you think Shirone-chan likes meat?"

By the time he looked at Yasaka, she had already calmed herself. "Meat?" she hummed, "She did seem to like yesterday's dinner."

Issei laughed lightheartedly, "Come on, who wouldn't?"

He could've sworn he heard a whimper-like noise from her, but as he turned around, all he saw was her hands covering her face and the light giggles by the nearby housewives.

"Newlywed sure is nice, ufufufu~" So tittered one of the gossiping wives.

"Ahahaha, we're not married." Issei would be happy if he could get a wife half as nice as her, though.

"Oh my, not yet?"

"Uh… no… not that, but…" He was fighting a losing battle, he realized. Nothing he said would change their beliefs. "Er…. Excuse us." With a polite bow, Issei took his retreat, and ushered a still furiously blushing Yasaka to the meat sections before her ears or her tails popped out.

Away from the pesky wives - though he knew they meant well - Issei took a deep sigh. He didn't realize going shopping would had this kind of extra challenges. Picking the right vegetables was hard enough already.

"Sorry about that, Yasaka-san." He chuckled awkwardly. Again. For who knows how many times since the past hour.

Delicately fidgeting with her slim fingers, unable to look at him in his eyes just yet, she replied quietly as she shook her head. "It's… It's okay… I-I don't mind."

"Really? You're so nice Yasaka-san." Now that's the _real_ relief Issei had been waiting for. He would be shattered if she didn't want to go shopping with him because of that silly misunderstanding. Oh well, best not to think about it anymore. A minute wasted is an extra minute of Kunou's nitpicking. "Alright then…. What meat should we get?"

And so they went with their little adventure, browsing the arrays of meat in the display, surrounded by blocks of ice to keep them fresh. After a little bit of discussing, they ended up with beef. Yasaka mentioned making a beef gyoza and Issei could hardly wait anymore.

In the middle of weighing the glorious and tender meat, Issei heard a familiar voice coming from a display stall to his left. And what he saw was something he would plainly describe as; 'unbelievable.'

"Huuhh? What's the difference anyway? They all look the same to me!" complained the baldheaded boy, apparently directed to the girl next to him.

"Sheesh, of course you won't understand!" And the girl replied with the same tone. Her brown hair was tied into short twin-tails by a red ribbon. The same red ribbon Issei had deemed as the equivalent of the red plane to the Red Baron.

"You're missing the point," exclaimed the other boy, whose square-rimmed glasses was equally notorious to his 'measurement' skill. "what matter is the taste! The taste!"

"Tsk, boys." The argument was topped by the girl whose pink hair reminded him of the cherry blossom. And wooden sword. And the pain it brought.

Before heading to meet his high school friends, Issei toldwhat he was about to do to Yasaka. He should at least tell her he wouldn't be long.

Because it wasn't long before his bald-headed buddy noticed him coming at their direction. "Huh? What the—Ise?!"

And the rest put their bickering to a halt to yell his name in unison, "Issei?!"

"Why're you so shocked about." Issei flatly said, lowering his muffler to his neck, revealing his graceful face that was average at best. Maybe slightly above average. "Didn't I tell you that I live here?"

"...In the supermarket?"

Issei stared blankly at Katase. What shocked him more was that she was being genuine. "...No, I mean the city."

"You do?!" For an unapparent reason, Murayama then pinched Matsuda's cheek. "Wha—why didn't you tell me you dummy?!"

"Ow- ow ow! I forgot okay?! He told me last week!"

"We planned it since last week!"

"…..Oh." Matsuda deadpanned- until Murayama increased the intensity of her pinch. "GYAAA— _YOU'RE TEARING ME APART LISA_!"

"Why are you speaking in English…. And who is this 'Lisa' huh?!"

"IT'S A JOKE, IT'S A JOKE! _OH GODS SHOW SOME MERCY._ "

Issei looked calm on the surface. But all he thought was that his friend was an _'Ass.'_

Meanwhile, Motohama casually strutted towards him. "Honestly man, this is the last place I thought you would be. Isn't there a convenience store that sells instant noodles?"

"Hey, my diet isn't just noodles."

"But mainly consists of that."

"True." Issei monotoned. "But that was before anyway. And… look, before anything, what are you guys doing together? Actually, _why_ and _how_ are you guys together?"

Motohama and Katase exchanged a glance with each other, and while it was refreshing that it wasn't a glance that was filled with ire or lecherous eyes, it still ticked Issei off in its own way.

"Well, you know me and Matsu took the same university, right?"

Issei could guess where this was going. "And they do too."

Katase dully nodded. "We got reduced tuition fee and other price enrolling there, since you know, the owner is the same owner that owns our school."

"Huh. I didn't know that. The same group? What was it again?"

"Gremory Group." Motohama continued, "Yeah, well, we have food-tech as our major, and after a pop quiz, this Forehead here—GAH-!" It should be noted that an elbow the gut is painful. "…I-I mean…. Katase, asked me to help her with her study…."

"….I-It's just for a little, alright? It's not that I can't do it on my own or anything…."

"She got a big fat F at the quiz beforehead, I mean, beforehand."

Issei's nonchalant wall broke down as he snorted a laugh.

"That's not necessary you glassed dummy!"

"Heyhey, look who's talking?"

"Urgh—you wipe that smirk off your face!" Yelled an agitated Katase, who then, as she fathomed there was no way she's winning this alone, resorted to her most reliable backup. "Murayamaaa, I'm being bullied…!"

Seeing her brunette friend/soulmate stomping her way along with Matsuda who had his hand rubbing his red cheek, Issei unconsciously sent his prayers to whoever was up there. He was grateful there were no wooden swords lying around nearby. Although that bamboo tree over there seemed equally dangerous… but he assured himself they wouldn't go that far.

….Hopefully.

"What's wrong Katase? Did these idiots make fun of you?" she said so caringly as she held her friend, and then sent daggers of a glare at Issei and Motohama in quick succession.

A flashback then ensued. A horrible one that sent shivers down their spine.

Survival was human's natural instinct, and without further ado, Issei pointed at Motohama. "He did it."

And Motohama did the same. "He laughed."

"I laughed because he said it."

"….He's… Issei."

"He- wait what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Guys, please, there's no reason to fight."

""Zip it baldy."" Motohama and Issei spat in unison. They ceased their hostility as they bumped fist.

Matsuda regretted attempting being the mediator. "Pricks."

Pocketing his hands in his cargo pants, Issei nudged at the notorious baldy. "So what about you two huh? I thought you're in a football academy Matsuda?"

"Uh huh, and she's the manager. Somehow." He thought he was sly, saying that word under his breath. But Murayama's not-so-subtle glare spoke otherwise "Ehehe… a-ahem, also, guess who's the captain now."

Returning to his nonchalant face, Issei simply said, "The Somalian?"

"No."

"Captain Phillips?"

"No! Well, I'm not, just not yet, but I will! One day. Probably."

"There you go again, you're good at it okay?" Issei felt a tinge of jealousy and disbelief as Murayama poked Matsuda's cheek.

It was all he needed to regain his confidence. "Damn good!"

"Great. You're all lovebirds now."

A moment of silence passed.

They all giggled and blushed altogether, looking away from one another. Damned normies.

"Wuh- Don't you get embarrassed on my face! Dammit… you're all twice the annoying now."

"It's 'annoyance'."

"Ahhh, whatever." Issei grumped. "So what's up with you guys? Having a party?"

"Hmm, not really." Motohama rubbed his neck. "But I guess? Can we call it a party?" He received a shrug from Katase. "Thanks. You're very helpful." He received a flick on his arm. It didn't hurt as being elbowed, but it still stung.

"You celebrating something?" It hit him. "Damn, is it for Christmas Eve?" and basing from their reaction, he was spot on. "Ha, I'm right aren't I? Look at how much you've grown."

"Damn right. And who are you, my dad?" Matsuda laughed, "We're gonna have a small one. Don't miss us okay dude?"

"Psh. Who will." Issei didn't feel sad or disappointed, or any of that woeful feelings. If anything, he's glad to meet these two dickheads again.

To the girls, as chipper as the boys might be, they couldn't help but feel a bit awful. Issei is someone the boys close with, after all. "You can always come, you know, Issei?"

"Yeah. We would've invited you if he told me earlier."

"Naah, it's all good." Issei laughed gaily. A younger him might be pissed off and downright jealous, but he liked to thing he's a better man now. Besides, he's not going to spend it all by himself. "You all go have your fun. Though, I'm surprised you're spending it together."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, they said once they have a girlfriend, they will spend the entire Christmas doin- mmmf!"

"NOThing! We'd spend it doing nothing and relax!"

But their effort was too late. Two pairs of eyes filled with suspicion and the same look that dragged them all the way back to that botched peeping operation were already glaring at them.

"PUAH—" As the girls were plotting something, Issei decided he had bothered them enough. The girls will do them justice. "I'll leave you guys alone then. See you all when I see you."

But just as he turned around and took a step, he pulled into a complete stop as Yasaka was already standing there with the trolley. "Ah, Yasaka-san. I'm sorry, did I take too long?"

"No, it's fine Ise-dono." She smiled, "The kind man had just weighed the meat. Are these your friends?"

"Hm? Hmmm…. Yeah... I guess they are." Issei joked. Upon seeing the expressions of his friends, who could be simply labeled as either 'beyond shocked' or 'completely beguiled' by the appearance of the golden-haired young woman, Issei couldn't help but sneer. A glorious victory. One he deserved. Says who? Says he.

"U-U-um… h-hello! I-I'm Murayama, Issei's former classmate. Pleased to meet you!"

"I'm Katase!" She yelped as she bowed stiffly, cheeks flushing pink. "N-nice to meet you."

"Ara, the pleasure is mine." Yasaka said in her usual soft tune, exchanging her sweet smile. "I'm Yasaka. I hope we can get along well."

"M-Me too."

"D-Ditto."

"And the guys are Matsuda and Motohama." Issei followed, since his peeping partners seemed to had stopped responding. "Motohama's the one with glasses and Matsuda's the one without glasses or hair."

"Hello, nice to meet you Motohama-dono, Matsuda-dono. O-oh! I mean Motohama-san and Matsuda-san. I apologize, old habit is a bit tough to break."

They stiffly nodded, replying very quietly that it came out as an inaudible whimper of 'uh-huh'. Their girlfriend had to shut their gaping mouth for them.

"Anything else to buy Yasaka-san?"

As usual, Yasaka's hum filled the air before she spoke her mind. "I think that's all Ise-dono- um... Ise-san."

"Oh, okay then. We should head back then. See you all later."

"It's nice meeting you. Please excuse us." And Yasaka bid her farewell with a polite bow.

And casually, Issei commandeered the shopping trolley, earning himself a smile and a 'thanks' from the lady.

He might not have a girlfriend or a date in Christmas Eve, but he's living with a woman whose cooking filled his stomach and heart, a cheery daughter that kept the grays away, and a new cute timid friend. That's a decisive win in his book.

* * *

"….Am I dreaming right now?" Matsuda was the first to broke away from the charm. "Did that lady just—how did he?"

"If it is, is it a nightmare or a good dream?"

"I don't need your philosophical questions Motohama." Griped the baldie. And he then lowered his voice into a hush. "….Hey, did you get her sizes…?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do."

Yet, they weren't as quiet as they hoped to be. Such was the case for nearly every time they thought they were.

"Sheesh, will you boys stop leering about that lady!"

"We're standing right beside you, you know?!"

And what followed was the M&M pace-walking after the Kendo girls, begging for forgiveness as Issei and Yasaka watched from a checkout counter.

"Wow." He thought out loud, "That's a weird sight. Usually it's the girls that are chasing after us."

"Us? Why were they chasing you Ise-dono?"

"It's uh… We were stupid."

Yasaka tilted her chin. "Stupid?"

Issei did a spit-take. "We uh, did stupid things." Some things are better left unsaid.

Her soft, pleasant giggle droned within his head, putting him at ease. "You must be good friends with them."

"Yeah." Vacantly placing Kunou's snack on the counter as he watched those four making up, he chuckled to himself.

"They're the best."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Surprise, surprise. Bet you didn't expect that one coming. At first, I thought of pairing Matsuda with Aika, because a d but Katase will do just fine. I have a separate plan for Aika anyway.**

 **I only hope their characters aren't far too different with the canon. It's a bit tough since they're the comedic relief of the series, but hopefully, they're not too far off.**

 **If they do, though, I apologize.**

 **And I think they have been treated poorly. I haven't been reading the recent fics, but when I used to, the M &M almost constantly have that comedic relief role. As the butt monkey of everything. It's like they're chained or something. **

**But maybe it's because they act like total assholes to Issei in the canon. I mean, come on. They're supposed to be Issei's best friends. They can be an ass but they should be supportive. What kind of friends spread blatant lies about their friend?**

 **It's not a bad thing, it's not like it's not allowed to keep them that way. I just wanted to try something new, which is basically the premise of this entire story.**

 **Anyway, enough with my rant.**

 **I know, I know. Koneko/Shirone is sassier than that, but she's just been welcomed to the family. It's only proper for her to be timid. But don't worry. Her snarkiness will soon return.**

 **So somebody asked me what inspired me of making this piece. Well, if you read my recent stories you'd notice there's a common trait that the stories share; and it's the tone of the story. It's a surprisingly welcome change of what I usually do, and it was a lot of fun writing the fluffs- which I hope you all enjoyed as well.**

 **And there you go. Just a little fun fact. Not that fun, but a fact regardless. As is every fun facts.**

 **Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed your read. Reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated. Have a nice day and see you next time. Cheers!**


	5. Gift

**Disclaimer that really is unnecessary and its only purpose is to stir mild amusement: I don't own DxD. If I do, Issei wouldn't' be a virgin after volume 2.**

 **But I do own this and I do own an empty wallet. If you copy it I'll sue you and make sure my wallet won't be empty.**

* * *

 **Barcelona did beat Chelsea by three goals to nil. I'll be happy for a week.**

 **Well what do you know. I don't always take three months and two weeks to update a new chapter. What a phenomenon. It's rather short, but since I've written all that I wanted to be shown in this chapter, then there's no helping it.**

 **But first of all, let me thank the hell out of all you for helping this story broke past the 300 followers barrier and 250 favos. Even Lucifer didn't make it this quick. I'm really thrilled, and I can only hope this story to always provide enjoyment to read.**

 **And before you go, I think I'm going to avoid dramas in this story. And by that, I mean the kinds that you'll often see happening in real life. Because come on. Don't we read slice of life to let our mind clear from that kind of shit before having to deal with them again?**

 **Well then, with all of that said,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **||Gift||**

* * *

There's a limit of amusement provided by creating snow angels, dashing through the snow without a one-horse open sleigh, throwing snow to another snow, and making tiny snowmen and his friends in their backyard. That limit had been reached and refused to budge.

At first, she handled it just fine. When her show was running and Shirone was still awake, all was well. The problem begun to take form as the show ended and transformed into a gossip show, and when Shirone was starting to be lulled by the cold.

Surfing from channels to channels, Kunou groaned as she found nothing worth her attention.

"Nekoneeee," she whined, rousing a drowsy Shirone.

Looking at the almost-adolescent Kitsune sprawled on the rug, she gathered all the vigor she had – which wasn't that much to start with. Keeping her eyes open drained most of her energy, and the cozy blanket cocooning her was no help.

"…Yes?"

"Kunou's booored."

Boredom. The enemy of every living being.

Even if she had little to no experience of holding an actual conversation to anyone other than her sister - and much less so to children - as a temporary freeloader, Shirone's determined to be as helpful as she could.

The problem was, she only had one idea on how to deal with boredom. "…Try sleeping?"

"Whaaa? Kunou just woke up!" The girl protested, standing up with a bounce to show her undying liveliness. "She wants to do something fun. Sleeping isn't fun…"

"…It is to me." Shirone muttered under her breath as she rubbed her eyes. "Aren't you tired from running around?"

"No-pe~! Kunou's a healthy girl. Her mother said so."

"Healthy girls also sleep if they run that long."

"Kunou's a very healthy girl."

She didn't seem able to win against that, so she yielded. "Okay then... What do you usually do when you're bored, Kunou?"

"Hmmmn….." Hands on hips and head tilted slightly, Kunou adopted a new pose as she started her train of thought. "She…." Her ears straightened up as her eyes flashes. "Ah! She helps mom cook and clean, and then mom put her to sleep."

A rather morbid choice of phrase. That took her by surprise.

"Okay." Shirone sat up with much sluggishness. Then after she stretched her arms, groaning a groan that Issei would certainly hear as a moan, she took a deep breath. "Do you want to do that?"

The more she thought of it, the more she lost her enthusiasm, and the droopier her pointy set of ears. "...Not really."

Shirone made a flat face. "…Thought so."

Kunou regained her energy quickly though. "Let's do something fun!" She mused, bouncing on the balls of her feet that made her luxurious hair to bob.

"What is something 'fun'?"

"Something that's not cleaning, thank you very much."

The little girl knew little sarcasm. Shirone was impressed. "What do you have in mind?"

Kunou crossed her arms, leaning a bit to one side. "Hmm…. What does Nekonee do when she's bored?"

She might show a flat expression, but Shirone was happy with that nickname. For once, she's not the smallest (in a sense).

"I…" yet she trailed off. What exactly did she do when she's bored? Rather, was she ever felt bored? Fed up with life and riled with boredom are two different things. She supposed, she was too busy being concerned searching for something– anything to keep her stomach filled for the next few days.

But she wouldn't have to worry about those things. There's no more wondering if she would eat, or worrying if someone saw her, or fretting where to sleep without being seen.

Shirone came to realize how lucky she was to meet him and to be welcomed in such warmth by someone she barely knew.

"Nekonee?"

A smile crept onto her lips, and Shirone was lost for a couple more seconds. "Mmn…. Yes?"

"What are you thinking?" Kunou sat down, legs crossed as she looked at Shirone with a hopeful gleam. "What did Nekonee do? Why is Nekonee smiling? Did Nekonee remember something fun?"

"Not really…" Shirone muttered, much to Kunou's disappointment she bluntly expressed. "What about cards?" she suggested. It's been long since, but she should know a trick or two. "Can you play cards?"

"Ohhh! Yes, yes!" One thing about Kitsunes Shirone couldn't understand was how they never tire from wagging their tail. "Mommy taught her how to play!"

Shirone let loose of her smile. Having someone energetic around sure was something else. "Okay, what game did your mother teach?"

"It's uh…. Burrakujakku!"

"Oh… Huh?"

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

"We're home~!" Normally, he'd said that to himself when he lived at that apartment. Another reminder of how lonesome living by himself was, and how he had gotten used to that lonesomeness.

But as a Caretaker, what's normal was Kunou's rapid footsteps or a loud 'Welcome home!' when she's watching her show should be heard anytime by now. Which, made him worry a little—

 _Floof!_

But all of his worry were swatted away by Yasaka's tails s they popped out right into his face.

And chest.

And mind.

And memory.

'Oh, gods.' They were as soft as he expected and perhaps more if he could register the fluffiness, before she turned around and said something to him in panic. He didn't know what she said as his mind was lost in fleeting fleeciness of her tails, but Issei supposed it was an apology.

"It's alright Yasaka-san. I don't mind." He said with much impassiveness that would put an expert poker player to shame.

"I'm so sorry…" She muttered. The guilt in her face was so evident that it tugged his strings. Coupled with her drooping ears, Issei might have to get his heart checked if this kept happening. "Maybe it's better if I hide them here as well…."

Never mind the previous surprises, this one took the cake.

"Please don't." Issei immediately said, partly begging. "Please don't go out of your way just because of what happened. I really don't mind, Yasaka-san. They're very soft." Smelled like her too. But Issei excluded this part as he didn't' want to come across as a creep.

All nine of her tails straightened up, just like Kunou's when she's surprised. And then they seemingly bounced, just like Kunou's when she's happy, except Yasaka wasn't as volatile.

"Y…R-really…? You think so, Ise-san?"

"Uh…" Seeing her fervent red blush, Issei had no other choice but to turn away before he broke down. "Y-yeah."

But then she hid her cheeks with her palms and turned away as well, barely managing to reply with a whispered; "Th-thank you… Ise-san."

"Y-yeah…" Issei had to sit down. Soon. As soon as possible. Else his knees would give way and his resigned expression would crumble.

Thankfully, Yasaka retreated to the kitchen while he tangled his winter outerwear, reasoning that she had to prepare for lunch. However, his rest was not at that moment. He still had to carry the groceries there – which he did after standing by the entrance for a while, overall happy to be alive.

There wasn't plenty of exchange as he placed the groceries in the many cupboards while Yasaka arranged what would be needed to cook. But needless to be said, the both of them were very conscious to one another's presence. Neither knew what to say, and Issei would rather avoid an awkward conversation.

But then help arrived. In the form of a petite young girl whose messy white hair and drowsy look indicated she was asleep until recently.

Another sight stored right into his memory. "Hello Shirone-chan." he said, trying his best not to stare at her many cowlicks for too long. Or the faint redness of her cheek for sleeping on her arm.

"Good morning Shirone-chan." Yasaka joined in as she diced the meat. "Is Kunou asleep?"

"She's… she's asleep." She muttered, seemingly not fully alive yet. "...I fell asleep too... I'm sorry…"

It's unfair how they could equip their already deadly guilt-ridden expressions with their kin's characteristics. Those 'sad' ears would be the end of him.

"It's okay dear. She must have worn you out. "Yasaka hummed, "It's winter too. Is it true that Nekomatas like to sleep more during winter time?"

"Not all of them... But most of them do."

"And I'm guessing you're among one of them?"

"Y-yes..." A light blush splayed on her face, nearly causing Issei to drop a can of sardines. "C-can I help?"

"Of course you can, dear."

"You can cook Shirone-chan?" Issei asked as he settled down the last of the groceries in the cupboard.

The very end of her slim white tail flicked once. "N-not really... B-but I want to learn...!"

First day of her home stay and already she offered to help. While some might say she did that to avoid feeling like a freeloader, Issei believed she's genuine. There's a spark of interest in her amber eyes - despite the lingering sleepiness, and that's a will to learn if he'd ever seen any.

"Okay. I'll do my best to teach you." Yasaka smiled as she prepared a saucepan for the stew. "Do you want to make a broth, Shirone-chan?"

She nodded, and then said, "I don't know how…"

"It's alright, I'm sure you can do it. Can you put the bones in the oven please?"

There's no better and kinder teacher than Yasaka, and as they began to dance in the cozy white kitchen, Issei decided it was best to leave them. He wanted to watch. Oh he really did. It had reached to the point where he felt as if he's going to miss a spectacular scenery.

But that'd make him feel conscious of not doing anything, and the kitchen was not big enough for the three of them to move around.

Excusing himself, he went to the living room. Scattered on the rug were jumbled playing cards, evidence of Shirone's method to keep Kunou entertained. A wise choice. He couldn't imagine her having to carry Kunou and make laps around the living room.

…

Now that he thought of that, he wanted to see it at least once as unlikely as it was.

Meanwhile, splayed on the sofa was the young Kitsune herself, all curled up and softly breathing. Her favorite small blanket hugged her snug, and Issei smiled. Kunou never used her blanket as a blanket. She had always use it as a bolster.

"She's a nice girl." Issei thought aloud, as he then picked up and tidied the playing cards. Then as he glanced outside the windowpane, he was frozen by the sight of a platoon of snowmen strewn along the backyards, with tiny pebbles as their eyes, along with their disfigured compatriots that looked as if they were brushed by something that was as lush as Kunou's tail.

But those were the lucky few. As Issei glanced further, he could see their mangled version, most likely the result of Kunou pretending she's Godzilla again.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

Days came easy and the moments passed slow. For every time any of the girls talked to Shirone, Issei's brain seemingly automatically recorded all of it. Kunou's excitement was honest and Yasaka's pleasantness was sincere. They didn't 'try' to make Shirone feel welcome; they didn't have to. She's comfortable being around either of them, and Issei's thankful for that.

Now the only question he had in mind, was if she's comfortable being around him. He didn't have Yasaka's balmy motherly warmth or Kunou's amiable eagerness. He also didn't have fluffy tail or ears, and he's a boy.

But, there was no use getting worried about all of these things. The more he worried the more he tended to mess it up – as such was learned during his early middle school days.

Sometimes, it's best to let it flow.

He was nodding sagaciously without knowing, until his workmate disturbed his pondering. And also, and most importantly, his break time.

"Say again?" Issei said, almost flatly. "I didn't catch it."

"Your friends are here, Issei-san." A uniformed Kiba repeated, hanging by the cheap door.

"Just call me Issei goddamnit…"

"R-Right…" Kiba gawkily said, "They're uh… They're Motohama-san and Matsuda-san. They said they wanted to see you."

Issei sighed. Of course. Of course it's the once and might still notorious M&M. Who else would dare pester him in his sacred work area. At least he had someone else to blame if his manager chewed him off.

"Alright." With much reluctance, Issei left his metallic chair. That was cheap. "Thanks for tellin'."

And so, Issei glanced down at the clock on the wall and made mental note to return five minutes before his break was over. Putting on his winter jacket over his uniform and taking off the flashy red cap, Issei strolled out to the eating area.

Business was slow today. It was snowing after all. The looming Christmas was also a likely reason why the girls stopped visiting. There were more empty seats than the seated, and spotting Matsuda's cleanshaven head was as easy as finding his cleanshaven head in a crowded place as long as the crowd isn't Buddhist monks.

A sense of danger shadowed over him as Issei took the brunt of their dirty look.

"What's up?"

Motohama huffed. "Heh. 'What's up'….?" He shoved his cellphone right up at Issei's face. "THIS. This is 'what's up', Ise."

"I get that you're jealous of my perfect eyesight, but I can't read this close either, Motohama."

"Shut it smartass… Siddown!" Matsuda said loudly, almost shouting.

And Issei did. Just because he didn't like standing. He'd feel like he's a waiter taking their order – and he's at a fast food restaurant. The customers serve themselves.

Continuing to eat his french fries, Matsuda shot a side-glance at the blonde employee. "By the way, I didn't know you're working with that damn _Bishie_."

"Oh right." Motohama added, "How unlucky of you huh?"

Issei sniggered. "Nah, he's not that bad." His friends' eyes went wide in disbelief. "I mean it, alright. He's pretty chill."

"That's his _Bishie_ power Ise." Motohama said all-knowingly.

"He's corrupting your mind."

"Ah, cut it out. I just don't like his face, not him as a person."

The duo looked at each other, and then at Issei, before they shrugged in unison. "Well, whatever you say man."

"Anyway, we're not here to talk about the _Bishie._ We're here for this." Again, his glassed friend pointed at his cellphone on the table. "Read that. Do you see anything wrong with that?"

Issei read the text. It was a text he sent few days ago, at the same day where they met at the supermarket. "Nope. Can't say I do."

"Are you blind?"

"Am I wearing glasses?"

Motohama scowled. Matsuda couldn't contain his amusement and snickered.

"Okay. Real talk." The former jock said, "See, Issei? A hot, hot, _hot_ , lady is living next to your place. And you didn't tell us until that day. _That's_ what's wrong."

"Uh huh." Issei replied dryly. "And you two have a girlfriend?"

They looked equally flabbergasted. Matsuda even gasped like the time he was accused for peeping for the nineteenth time and more.

"This and that are two separate things, Issei." Motohama explained, "If you have a priceless painting, do you don't look at another painting?"

Issei thought for a while. "Last time I checked, people aren't paintings."

"…He has a point."

"Hey, whose side are you on again?" Motohama grumped, sending an unthreatening glare the two had grown accustomed with. "Argh—that's not the point here. Point is, you didn't tell us."

"Damn right." Matsuda got back on track. "Do you see the problem now?"

"Nope."

The M&M dueted a groan.

"Come onnnn mannn." Pled the baldy. "We're just jelly you get to live next to a hot neighbor. Meanwhile, the guy I live next to doesn't even watch the J-League."

"And the guy next to me keeps shouting at men kicking balls around."

"It's called football alright?! It's not just a game, it's an art." So stated Matsuda. "Like those games we used to play. Some people just don't understand it."

The trio nodded in silent agreement.

"What were we talking about again? Oh right… hot lady…" Matsuda muttered as he shifted a bit. There's only so much comfort a metal chair could offer. "So as I was saying, we want to know what's going on between you and Yasaka-san."

Wait a minute…. "Hold on, you didn't say anything about that."

"Well now we do." Motohama countered. "Come on Ise. Don't give us the 'I'm just her neighbor' bullcrap. 'Just neighbor' doesn't help other neighbor shopping."

"They might if the neighbor is Yasaka-san though."

"Shut up Matsuda! You're killing my argument here!"

Issei didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything nice to say, rather. So he stayed quiet and listened. For the time being.

"Just get straight to the point!" Matsuda bemoaned, "What's going on between the two of you huh? Huh?"

"You know," Issei began, "I think, after all the shits we've been through, that is just our luck finally getting turned upside."

Matsuda exchanged a glance with Motohama.

"Just luck huh…? Well… I can't argue with that."

Issei grinned. He'd rather avoid talks regarding Yasaka when she couldn't walk around freely just yet.

"Right? I mean, you two got a girlfriend. Somehow." Both M&M sent a crude glare. "And they're Katase and Murayama from all the people. I guess it's sort of like karma but nicer? I dunno."

"You know, that doesn't sound that far off." Matsuda said, rubbing a palm across his barely existent hair. "Maybe we are climbing up."

"Not just a 'maybe', we _are._ " Issei cemented. "So, I'd say we all better make sure we don't do stupid shits so we don't slip and fall."

Those words were struck like a drop of water to a still surface of a lake.

* * *

It was quite a rare spectacle, to see three young men's conversation that begun as a mild roasting and then a talk regarding a certain 'hot neighbor', ended up into a deep session of reminiscing their past actions and its consequences and integrating what they learned for their future actions.

"Should I get Ise back here, Chief?" asked one of the waitress, presently waiting by the cashier and eavesdropping the Trio with – practically every other employee. Including the cooks.

"No." Said the middle-aged manager with a solemn expression, gently shaking his head. "They're maturing."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

At that snowy day, they came to the fast food restaurant as boys. They left as men.

Issei had a lot to think during his walk back home. At first, he wondered if he wasn't a pervert. He might have more friends, but would they be the same like Motohama and Matsuda? Probably not. He'd probably be best friends with someone else. Hell, maybe even Kiba.

Then he wondered if he would had gotten a girlfriend. A _real_ girlfriend. He wondered what his high school life would be like had he had one. If so, he'd certainly wouldn't be beaten by the Kendo girls, or being chased by the girls of the Track team. Or be a live target practice of the girls in the Archery.

But then, that'd meant he wouldn't ever feel what it's like running away from danger with two of his best friends running beside him, laughing and screaming at the same time. He'd probably wouldn't ever watch an adult video together and feel miserable together right after and lamenting their fate for not having a girlfriend.

His boots stopped crunching the snow as he stopped by an alley. The same alley where he first met Shirone. Same snowing evening. And then he thought, he probably wouldn't meet her either. Or Yasaka, or Kunou, or Azazel. Even if he did, it'd be under a different story.

Subconsciously tightening his grip of the plastic sheet containing the glorious double cheese burgers, Issei realized he might not have the greatest of life, but he didn't really mind.

He still had his share of fun and joy. His life was still nonetheless enjoyable.

"Hm?" He thought he heard something. Similar to a rustle of a sheet of plastic, and that couldn't be his as it came from that dark alley.

This was not something he liked; hearing things. Why? Because hearing something that isn't there is creepy for him. And concerning. He better get home fast if he's hallucinating things.

But there it was again. That same rustling sound.

"Damn it… what the hell is wrong with this alley…" As he walked closer, clutching the plastic bag tight, a mouse emerged from the darkness, before stopping as it saw him jumpstarting to a brisk walk back home.

He appreciated many things in his life, but that? That was not one of them.

* * *

The snowfalls had softened by the time he arrived at the porch. Still cold, though.

Tapping his shoes and rattling the snows off to make sure he made as little dirt and puddle of water as possible, Issei then opened the front door, exclaiming "I'm home!" as he settled his boots among few other boots.

"Welcome home, Ise."

Expecting a warm reply was no longer a hopeful wish and simply normality. While that's exactly what he received, where it came from was not what he expected.

No. It's not Azazel. Azazel's voice was deep. This one was lighter, and older, and much less intonated, but not the least familiar to his ears.

"….Wait…" He then rechecked and noticed the increased number of shoes in the entryway. Those were two pairs too many. Neither of those were Azazel's, as he wore dress shoes.

He paused.

"Ise? We're in the living room!"

That voice confirmed his suspicion.

His parents.

They're here.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I think you can guess who's making an appearance next. No, I'm not talking about Issei's parents since they showed up now.**

 **As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I hope you didn't mind the change of POV in some parts. I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or if it's a good thing. I just know that it's my thing so that's what I'll keep on doing.**

 **My friend told me this fic got recommended at a site he's using. I never thought it would get recommended at anywhere else, but it did, and I hope it'll stay as recommended. You might not think much, but it's a pleasant surprise of an achievement for me. A huge thank you for you guys in that site, and a hello as well! So if those guys are reading this; hello!**

 **Maybe a goodbye would be more proper. Well, hello and I hope to see you all again- not just them, but to all of you readers of course.**

 **Have a good day!**

* * *

 **Unrelated to the story,**

 **I saw the latest trailer for DxD Hero. I have to say, the Yasaka that popped there really, _really_ , shattered the image of this story's Yasaka. Or more correctly, _my_ ideal image of her. Because here, she's motherly. She's shy and simply enuf, a maiden. **

**In the trailer, she seemed more… uh… sensual. The mature kind of sensual and not Kuroka's kind of sensual. All I can say is that I'm lucky this story is set in an AU. It gives me more freedom in sculpting the characters' personalities instead of having to follow the canon.**


	6. Wondering the Reason Why

**WARNING: THIS IS A WARNING.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **||Wondering the Reason Why||**

* * *

A single golden-furred ear perked up at the ringing of the doorbell.

"Kunou got it!"

Without any reconsidering, Kunou ditched her TV show and leapt over the couch she was sitting with Shirone. It resulted with her mother's reminder to not do that again, but her mother's nagging was the least of her worry.

She hadn't fully learned how to hid her foxlike features like her mother did, but she could keep them hidden for an hour. After making sure they wouldn't pop out, she excitedly opened the front door.

"Yes? Who is it—"

She dropped her smile.

It was dim but the glimmer of the moonlight caused their big shadows to fall against her. Two large furred creatures stood upon the doorway of their house. Their home. Her instincts told her to run, but her determination told her to stand her ground against these spawns of nightmares—

"Hello there, little miss."

Her tail popped out the moment one of the creatures extended their claws. Kunou shrieked in terror, slammed the door shut, and ran towards her alarmed mother.

"Great job dear, you did great on your first impression. If you were a kidnapper."

* * *

"I'm very sorry. I'm very, very sorry."

"Ahahaha, please, it's all fine Yasaka-san. No harm's done." Gorou Hyoudou assured as he settled the steaming cup of barley tea. "I guess our winter coat are too thick and scary in the dark."

"We're sorry we scared you, Kunou-chan." His wife added, looking as apologetic as possible at the shell-shocked vixen. The look he never got any more since she didn't have to.

"She's not scared." Kunou stated, but still visibly upset by the recent fright. She even had her hands crossed in a very unladylike manner. "She's traumatized."

That didn't stop Sachiko Hyoudou from melting, though. "Oh my, she's adorable! How old are you, Kunou-chan?"

"…She's eleven." Yasaka sharply glanced at her daughter. She was about to reprimand her lie when then she continued, "Next year."

"Please forgive her. We weren't expecting Issei-sama's parents to come, or anyone at all." Yasaka stroked her daughter's hair, messing up her bangs and ponytail which Kunou did not appreciate the slightest.

"Did you hear that dear? She said 'Issei-sama'." Both parents had a round of tittering glee.

"Mom, didn't Niitan told you to use 'Ise'?"

Before Yasaka could remind her daughter to keep it shush, Issei's mother chimed in with a gasp. "Even better!"

That's when Yasaka's tails began to bounce out of fluster and Issei arrived at the front door.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

In that brief time period of walking from the entrance to the living room, a rattled Issei felt everything moved slower.

The first thing that crossed his mind was _'Oh. Fuck.',_ before all the flurries of questions brewed in his mind like a storm. Why're his parents here? Why didn't they tell him they're visiting? Did they see the girls' _exquisiteness_? If they did, what should he do? If they didn't, what the hell should he do?

How would he explain why he's living under the same roof with a beautiful maiden and her cute sparky daughter, and a shy but no less adorable (or small) girl? Tell them they're in the wrong house?

Right. Like that would work.

Maybe they'd believe him if he said he's renting a room… now that's a sensible reason. He only needed Shirone to participate, and hopefully, she would.

 _'Yes. Let's stick to that.'_ And Issei calmed down. He needed a cool head and a calm mind. _'Get water first. Assess the situation. Proceed as it fits.'_

Yet as he stepped into the living room, _'Ah._ ' His voice rang tranquilly as his knees felt like giving away. _'I'm dead.'_

What he saw first was Yasaka's lustrous tails as well as Kunou's, flaying about like dancing tongues of flame. They were both seated at the couch side to side with whom he guessed as Shirone.

His parents were on the adjacent couch, looking at him with excitement. It's like Issei had just achieved something grand. Which, he never really did. A bit saddening, really, but he knew he's average at best anyway.

He could only hope Azazel would make it quick with the 'forget-me-yes' magic-thing and leave his parents unharmed. It's been several weeks since the announcement, but Supernatural being were still mostly hidden from the public's eyes. Slow and steady integration as Azazel mentioned, and Issei would prefer it that way.

Well, that's before tonight at least.

Now he wished it's fast and pacey so his parents' memories wouldn't have to be disintegrated.

"Ah Issei!" His thickly-coated father greeted him with a jovial tune and a wide smile he had never seen before. Ignorance is a bliss. "There you are. Come, come, take a seat."

Issei walked rigidly towards the couch. He felt like he's going to hell. "H-hello, parents."

"Why are you so stiff? Aren't you happy your parents visited?" His mother asked. Like her husband, she's also quite thickly-coated, except hers had those woolly collars. She looked as if she had no neck.

"Yes. I'm so happy that my mind still hasn't registered you guys are here yet. Just give me a second…" He blabbered as he sat by an armchair. Usually, Azazel sat here. He claimed it's the comfiest chair, and, it really was.

"Welcome home Ise-san."

As he sat down, he took the chance to study the girls' expressions. They didn't look that much different, surprisingly. Just more reserved – except Kunou. She looked bored already having to stay on the same spot for more than a minute, though her ears and eyes flickered at the sight of the familiar plastic bag on his hands.

 _'…Should've put this on the table first.'_ Issei thought, staring at the hidden burgers awkwardly sitting on his lap.

"Ise, don't be rude." His mother suddenly chastised him. "Yasaka-san just greeted you."

"Oh… Uh… um… thank you Yasaka-san." He dipped his head. "Sorry. I was spacing out." Yasaka nodded, telling him it's fine. "So. What're you guys doing here?"

"That's not a question you ask your parents." So said his dad in a joking tune. "Aren't we allowed to check up on our favorite son?"

Was that an attempt to embarrass him in front of the girls? If so, his father had to do better than that. "Well I _am_ the only son."

Gorou Hyo nodded sagaciously, crossing his winter-coated arms in front of his chest as his wife then said; "Well then, when are you going to properly introduce us?"

"Introduce you? Wait, how long have you been here?"

"Not too long before you're here."

"We would've arrived earlier if your dear father didn't make us miss the train."

"I was booking the hotel."

"Yes, but I told you to book it the day _before_. Not today."

No coming back to that. Gorou should had been wiser. "…Mistakes were made." He admitted.

"Mistakes that are avoidable, _dear_. We could've bought something for them."

There was malice in that sweet nickname and pressure in her eyes. At times like this, throwing the towel was the wisest option.

Issei 'heh'ed. It was amusing seeing his father get deservedly bullied. He's a bit surprised that they hadn't mention any of the tails or ears. Maybe the girls 'hid' them, or maybe they had hypnotized his parents into thinking they appeared like normal people.

Either one of those things, or his parents were in a stage of denial.

Regardless, he had to clear this thing out first.

"As you can tell, they're my parents. They told me they raised me." He said, straightforwardly and almost without any intonation. "Parents, she's Yasaka-san and she's her daughter; Kunou," he gestured at the aforementioned, and Yasaka and Kunou both curtsied. "And she's Shirone-chan." Shirone nodded quietly. "They all live here."

"What'd you mean 'they told me'?" His dad laughed heartily, whereas his mother said;

"Very nice to meet you Yasaka-san, Kunou-chan, Shirone-chan. Thank you for looking after our son." With a gentle smile, she continued, "I hope you don't mind us visiting this late, we're really sorry."

"N-not at all! We're very pleased to meet you, Hyoudou-san."

"Oh, please call me Gorou." The father earned a crude stare from Issei and his wife, while Yasaka wasn't sure on what to say. "What? Let's all be casual here."

Sachiko deadpanned. A facial expression she had successfully inherited to her son. "Ise, will there any good looking Supernatural that lives here?"

Gorou gulped. That was a clear warning if anything. "Got it, honey."

But Issei was bothered by something else. "You knew?"

"If we can't tell just by looking, you should be worried."

Fair point. But that also verified his worry. Sighing loudly as he confirmed the gravity of this situation, Issei slumped to the armchair. "Ah crap…"

" _Mommy, Niitan said a bad word_."

Yasaka politely ushered Kunou to be quiet. In response, the daughter gave a defiant look that expressed how unfair it was because she was whispering to her.

Her unruly feeling was lifted by none other than Issei's mother herself. "Language Ise. I didn't raise you to be a sailor."

"Wha—it was hardly a rude word!"

"And I didn't raise you to be an orator either. If I wanted you to reproach me, I'd have put you in a lawyer's school."

The girls excluding Sachiko watched and listened as the small family entered a small argument, which escalated into a discussion regarding their son's career choice and other eligible career branches he could dove into with his current skills and job experiences.

Kunou hadn't got a clue what they're talking about and honestly was much more interested in the plastic bag in Issei's hands.

"Niitan, what's in there?"

That stopped the debate. "Oh, right, it's uh… hamburgers." Issei took out the brown paper bag and immediately Kunou's eyes lit up. She's like a moth to a flame, except the moth has fluffy tail and ears and is a fox. So perhaps a fox to a flame was a more fitting idiom. "Here, for you and Shirone-chan."

"Yay~! Thanks!" Kunou squealed and wasted no time snatching the plastic-wrapped unhealthy bundle of heaven and gave Shirone the other one before heading back to her seat and be quieted by the burger.

One of those burgers were meant for him. But seeing the smile on their faces were fulfilling enough. Issei noticed his mother was soundly giggling for a reason he didn't know or wanted to know.

"Thank you, Issei-san…"

Issei smiled. A thank you had always been his preferred pay. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, Issei-san." Yasaka said, "You spoil her so much."

"It's fine. My manager gave them for free for some reason…" He was even looked like he was proud of him when Issei expected to be lambasted with lecture or even a pay cut for extending his breaktime. Until now, he still wondered what it was all about.

He's not complaining though.

"Oh, that's right. Yasaka-san, I was told you found him lying on the streets some weeks ago. Thank you for saving our boy. Sometimes, he doesn't know his limits, ohohoho~"

"Please don't mention it Hyoudou-san. I'm sure Issei-san would've done the same to anybody."

Issei's parents looked surprised. The pleasant kind of surprise.

"My, my, would you look at that… Just how highly regarded is our son, I wonder."

Issei on the other hand, "I feel like I was just insulted." But as he put that aside, he realized one thing. "Wait, who told you Yasaka-san helped me?"

"More like saved you." Yapped Gorou. "You should pay more attention to your health."

"Y-yes dad." Issei dejectedly said, "But come on, how did you guys know already?"

"Ohohoho~ mom knows more than you thought I know."

"Azazel-san told us the very day you became a, uh… what's it called again?"

Sachiko shot a dirty look at Gorou, as if she had been betrayed. "You ruin the fun."

"Right." Azazel. Of course. Why didn't he thought of that winged freeloader before. But now at least, he could feel at ease. Worried for nothing was better than worried for something. "Whew, okay."

"So where do you sleep actually, Ise?"

Thus, came the unexpected questions rather unasked. At least for the girls – save Kunou, who even followed with a; "Niitan sleeps here."

Yasaka blushed furiously.

Sachiko nearly squealed in glee as Kunou pointed at Yasaka's lap, but Issei banished all misunderstanding without fussing. "She meant the couch, mom. I sleep on the couch."

And gone was her mother's excitement. "The couch? Who are you, your dad? Ohohohoho~"

The wife might be laughing, but the husband knew all too well not to test his luck and wisely joined the laughter, albeit it was less genuine. He would very much not rather sleep on the couch, thank you very much.

Back to the main concern; Sachiko's womanly intuition made her realize that those were genuine guilt written on the girls' faces, and that her son wasn't laughing along.

"Oh dear." She muttered, putting a palm over her mouth. "You're not joking?"

Not wanting to worry the others Issei simply laughed it off. "Well, it's not like the couch is all bad. I can even watch the TV too, fuhehe."

"Now you better watch your health young man. Mom will deal with you personally if you overexert yourself again."

Crap. She meant it. That smile wasn't a lighthearted smile but a smile of warning.

"…Y-yes mom."

* * *

With a satisfied sigh, a middle-aged Gorou Hyoudou settled down his can of beer – now very much emptied – by the wooden veranda overlooking the white-sheeted backyard.

Like father like son, Issei did the same. "Ah— that was nice…"

"Hah! Years ago, you'd complain it's bitter and ask for chocolate." Gorou laughed chestly, unfazed by the cold winter night. "Your taste has matured too, son."

"Of course." Issei shrugged, smiling airily. He then felt as if he was influenced by Kunou's smugness. "Now that you mentioned it, dad, I don't like chocolate anymore."

"You don't?"

"Nope. Not the sweet kinds at least."

"Huh. I always thought you have a sweet tooth. Or is it because you didn't get any valentines chocolate that it turn bitter?"

"Hey!" That hit too close to home. It's funny though. "I get friendship chocolates too you know."

"We both know that doesn't count."

"…Sadly." Issei dully glanced around the backyard, trying to find a spot that the snow had missed. He's only trying to play it cool, as he was restless inside. "So, uh… dad, what do you think?"

Gorou glanced at him. "Think of what? The beer? Dad thinks it's pretty standard stuff. A bit too sweet. Dad likes Sapporo more."

"No, not that –I agree though." Nothing could beat that amber liquid with its golden glow and exquisite taste, especially after a busy day at work. Issei realized he's starting to think like a busy white-collar worker that kept thinking of his job.

That's not what he wanted to become. That's also not the current topic either. "What I mean is this." He continued, "All of this. I didn't get to talk about it with you guys since… well, I made the decision on the spot."

His father thought for a moment. "Ah, the entire 'Caretaker' thing?" Issei nodded. "Hmm, if you ask me, I don't really mind. I think it's great. You're basically their guardian or the sort, right?"

What a relief it was to hear that. "Essentially, yeah."

"Well I don't have any problem with it. Your mom does, though. When Azazel-san came to our house and told us about who and what you are, she was worried sick. She thought the government forced you into their program."

"Really?" Issei raised an eyebrow. "That much?"

"No. Your mother is an ironwoman you know." Gorou laughed while Issei groaned. "But she was worried. It's part of her job to worry about her son's life decisions."

"Okay, okay. Then what about you?"

"My job is to make sure you make a decision on your own and be responsible for it." Gorou said, "Which you did. I'm very impressed of your bravery, son. When I was your age, I haven't even thought of working. Let alone living by myself."

Issei couldn't contain his sheepish smile. There's a sense of pride, a feeling of achievement that he was bolder than his father.

"Your mom seems pretty happy too."

The two turned around their head to peek back inside, where the girls were seated on the couch, watching something on the TV screen, talking and chatting and laughing at Kunou's antics.

"She sure does."

"You even have a cat too, hahaha~ dad's a little jealous."

"Hey, Shirone's a person too." Issei quickly grumbled. "…Half a person…?"

Being scolded by his own son… time sure flew. "Have you tried patting her head?"

"Wha—are you for real?!"

"What? Don't you want to at least try? We all know you wanted a pet as much as we do."

It was unfortunate. Rather tragic perhaps. Both parents were supportive of having a pet dog or cat, but there's simply not enough space to keep a dog, and the mother was allergic to cats.

"Still… that's not a right thing to say."

"Right, right. You know I'm just testing you." His father laughed heartily, "You've got to make sure you're committed, alright? You're the only man in this house."

And what a wave of relief that was. Happiness too, but Issei kept on his airs. "Yeah, of course. Don't worry dad."

"And hide your stash."

"Yea- wh—I didn't even bring them here!"

"So, you do have them."

Issei stopped to rethink his blunder. He forgot his cunningness was an inheritance from his parents. Both of them.

" _Had_." He reasoned. No use trying to hide it now. They're all adults here. "I _had_ them."

"What did you do with them then?"

"Donated to the needed."

"I see." Gorou nodded solemnly. "I did the same thing as well when your mom moved in."

"What? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. It's true. I sold them to my friends."

"…You _sold_ them?!"

"Why of course! It was a good collection and we needed the money at the time. Don't tell your mother though." He laughed nervously, "Even though I think she knew. She always does."

Issei agreed. Was there anything a mother's eyes could miss in this world? She knew when he lied about having enough lunch money – because he spent half of it for his 'collection'. She's so perceptive that not even his missing sock could remain hidden in the realm of darkness of the washing machine.

"You probably don't know that she knew all the places where you hide yours. I don't even have any clue."

Issei froze.

He realized there's bliss in ignorance. It's better when he didn't know.

Then the two went to a complete silent and felt a cold sweat was dropping as the mother herself emerged from the sliding door. "What are you boys talking about? Get inside, Kunou-chan wants to play blackjack with you."

Gorou paused. "Blackjack?"

Not to make a scene, Issei got up along with the empty cans as he explained the reason a ten years old girl could play a card game that was commonly used for gambling. "It's the easiest card game to teach her before she got bored."

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

It was getting late. The crescent moon had taken the spotlight in the vast midnight skies, and the air slowly turned colder and the freeze was starting to bite their skin. But even so, the warmth they shared that night would not be so easily defeated.

But all good things come to and end, and so did his parents' untold visit.

"Look at the time. I think we should be leaving now." Gorou said as he nudged towards his wife sat by the table.

Sachiko nodded in agreement. "Alright dear. It is getting dark outside."

"Awww… But Kunou hasn't win again!" Kunou whined, revealing her hands; an ace of spades and a nine of diamonds.

"Heh, I actually won." And so, Issei unfolded his four cards that summed up to twenty with a smug smile. There was an audible groan coming from Kunou.

"I don't think so, dear." Then came his mother with two nines and a three, thus zipping up Issei's smile. "Fufu~ don't celebrate prematurely."

Issei slumped down on his seat. Bamboozled yet again. And by his own mother no less. Such a shameful display. But at least someone's enjoying his misery – namely, Kunou.

"Hehe, Niitan sucks."

"Yeah, go on. Rub it all on my face."

Kunou continued to giggle and joyfully wadding her tail side to side. She still did so by the time she ditched the table, leaving the tidying up duty to Issei. She had other important matter to attend to; such as pouncing on the quiet Nekoshou. "Nekonee~!"

Her sleek white tail stiffened a bit. She's not used to Kunou's energetic huggle just yet it seemed.

At the front entryway, Yasaka straightened down her sweater as she stood by idly. "Thank you for visiting Hyoudou-san. Do come by anytime you want to."

"We'll tell you the next time." Said Sachiko Hyoudou as she and her husband walked towards the front door. As he helped her wear her coat, she continued; "Do watch over my boy. I hope he doesn't trouble you too much."

"Oh not at all! If any, I'm the one who should apologize for having to trouble him."

"My, my, you're very polite. And so very young! It would be nice if he could have a wife like you, ohohoho~"

"Y-you're too kind Hyoudou-san…" Her pearly cheeks went aflame, and all of her nine tails wagged for a brief period.

"Take care Yasaka-san. And good night." Gorou nodded his head, which earned a look from his wife.

"What are you suddenly being formal for?" Sachiko skeptically grumbled, but her smile returned as she noticed the incoming girls, with one latched onto the other. "Kunou-chan, Shirone-chan, see you two again later!"

"Bye-bye ba-san!" Kunou cheerily replied while Shirone gave a polite and silent nod.

" _Ba-san_?" And then Issei popped out from the corner. "Isn't that supposed to be obaa-san? You're two generations above her."

"Shush, let me live in denial."

"Right." Issei dryly replied.

Sachiko shook her head at her son. But she smiled, nonetheless. "Goodnight dear. We'll come by again some later times. Maybe then, your father won't forget what he should've done."

"Alright, alright. Goodnight everyone."

And with that, the two braved the night, disappearing in the distance. Issei loitered around the front yard for a while to watch them bicker for a while. He chuckled to himself, and then went back inside to rejoin the girls.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

And the night grew darker and darker and well past Kunou's bedtime. Which mattered little for Yasaka as her daughter had never stayed awake past her bedtime. Chances were either she tire herself out or ask for a cup of milk before ultimately lulled to sleep.

But she hadn't asked for any, and she was sitting quietly by the living room, staring at the TV like a nice quiet child, hugging her own tail. The last part worried her the most, as she only hugged her tail when she's nervous.

"Kunou, are you sleepy? It's about time to sleep, and Ise-san might want to rest as well."

"Hm?" Kunou hummed, and unconsciously checked the clock on the wall. "Oh right! Time to go bed." With that, she leapt off Issei's designated bed. "Night Niitan. Don't go bed too late."

Issei who was at the time looking for some late-night snack grumbled his response. "Yeah, yeah. Sleep tight Kunou." Being told by a kid. How humorous.

Then again, maybe she was worried for nothing again. Her daughter more often than not did the unexpected. Maybe Kunou's simply tired. Her daughter did like to hold her mother's tails from time to time, though not as often.

"Goodnight Ise-san. Have a nice rest."

Issei's face peeked out from the edge of an arch. "You too Yasaka-san. Goodnight."

And thus, the mother and the daughter made their way to their bedroom. Kunou was oddly quiet, but Yasaka didn't think about it too much as she turned off the light, leaving only the lamp on the nightstand to dimly lit the room.

She was making herself cozy with the duvet, sitting on her side of the bed, when she noticed her daughter had been standing by the door, seemingly spacing out.

Something was off.

"What's the matter dear?" She asked softly, her tone sewn with worry. "Is something wrong?"

Kunou blinked once, twice, before she moved her head and crawled unto the bed to join her mother. She didn't instantly curl up and hid behind the blanket, instead, she sat and brought her tail forward to her chest.

She held it again as she looked up at her mother. "Mom, what's a father?"

Ah. There it was. The question she had been hoping to avoid and even had forgotten, but nonetheless prepared to handle as it was unexpected. Sooner or later, it would come.

"A father is… He's someone who helped mommy get pregnant with you." Perhaps, her answer could use some work. She really wasn't ready for this after all.

"Mmmn…" Kunou folded her arms and slanted her head slightly to one side, as if weighed by her thoughts. "…So, without a father, Kunou won't be with mommy?"

Yasaka nodded. "Mhmm."

"Okay…" It's amusing to see her think so hard, despite the subject at hand was rather disheartening. "Mmmnn….. Niitan kept calling Ji-san with 'dad', but auntie calls him 'father'. She calls him 'husband' too. Why so many names?"

Goodness. She wouldn't have to worry her daughter about her perception. "A father can also be a 'dad' and a 'husband', dear. Gorou-san is Ise-san's father and dad because he's his parent, but Gorou-san is also Sachiko-san's husband."

Kunou worked her gears. She felt her head was getting hotter. "Hmm… okay. Parents. Mmmnn…"

Yasaka stroked her lush golden mane, untying Kunou's ponytail as she did. "You'll understand soon, dear."

"So Niitan has two parents?"

"Mhmm."

Kunou creased her eyebrows. "Wha— does Kunou has two parents too? Is it because Niitan's a boy that Niitan gets to have a father?"

"Of course you do, dear. And no, it's not because of that." She replied softly, offering her hands to her daughter. Kunou quietly scuttled to her side, and Yasaka warmly embraced her. "Ise-san, Gorou-san, and Sachiko-san are Humans. We're Kitsunes, dear. Our fathers have different jobs than Human's fathers. Being a 'dad' is not one of them."

"Jobs? Dad? What's the difference?"

"Mhmm. Because we are so few and we don't have a lot of fathers, they look for a 'mother'. When they meet and they have a little Kitsune, like you," she poked her nose, and Kunou's eyelashes splashed as she giggled. "they continue their search. They don't become a 'dad'. A dad is… a man who watches the children grow."

"While Humans' fathers, there's a lot of them. They don't have to search for 'mothers' like we have to."

Kunou worked hard to register all the new information she had. Yasaka hoped she did it correctly like her mother explained to her, but she wasn't sure if her daughter could take it all in. But as she nodded, Yasaka breathed a sigh of relief.

"So a father doesn't always be a dad… Alright. Kunou understands a bit. Kinda. She hopes she does."

Yasaka giggled. "I'm sure you will, dear. You're a smart girl."

"Of course she is." Her tail wafted as her prideful smile etched her small lips. It stopped a bit soon for her liking, however. "Mom, why doesn't Niitan lives with his mom and dad?"

So very inquisitive her daughter was. While she didn't mind, Yasaka would prefer being asked at daytime or when she's not sleepy to think.

"Because Niitan is an adult, sweetie. Ise-san can look after himself without the help of his parents. Kunou can be like Niitan too when you're older. If you want to, that is."

Her daughter gave her a ridiculed look. "Eeeh, why would Kunou wants to be away from mommy?"

"Mfufu, who knows? You'll have to ask Niitan about that." Yasaka said.

"Alright. She'll ask Niitan tomorrow." Realizing what she had done, Yasaka mentally apologized to Issei for dragging him into this.

The two made themselves comfortable as they settled underneath the duvet, still warm in each other's embrace. Then another question nudged Kunou's mind.

"Is Niitan a father?"

"No, dear. Ise-san isn't. He doesn't have a child."

"Oh, okay… but Niitan _can_ be a father." Kunou said, wanting to confirm her new knowledge.

"Mhmm. Someday, mommy's sure he will."

"Can Niitan be Kunou's dad?"

"Hm?!" Yasaka yelped. Issei would die if he heard her shriek or see her madly blushing cheeks. "N-no, d-ear… w-well, there are some ways… b-but it's too difficult to be explained right now. It's- it's complicated."

"…Kunou doesn't get it. Why is everything so complicated, sheesh."

"Mom wonders why too… Let's just sleep dear."

And Yasaka put out her bedside lamp, but not the lingering thoughts of her daughter's recent words.

"Night mom."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

.

.

.

"Mom…?"

"…Yes?"

"Nekonee said she has a sister, right?"

"Yes…"

"What's a sister?"

"She's… someone who is born before or after you do, dear."

"Can Kunou has one?"

Again with these questions. How many times were she going to give her a mini-heart attack? "Y-you can… but n-not anytime soon." Kunou 'aww'ed whiningly. "Let's sleep now Kunou. Mommy's tired."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Ironically, she couldn't sleep.

Those questions wouldn't stop circling in her head, taunting and chirping. How could her daughter still keep her up even when she's fast asleep, soundly heaving soft breaths?

She's ten years old already… soon to be eleven. Sometimes, Yasaka forgot how fast time could flew and how many things had changed. Few weeks ago, she was all alone with her daughter in the old shrine, secluded from the world. Now she's with Issei. With Shirone. And she had met his parents and perhaps, soon she would meet many more.

As her kind were no longer kept a secret from the Human, perhaps she could try to find a suitable Human male to be her daughter's father. She was the same like her, but it would be nice if Kunou could grow up with one.

She didn't understand why, but it felt… nice seeing Issei and his father sitting by the porch. Talking and drinking. She wondered what having a father would be. She had only heard from stories and oftentimes a movie from television.

Deciding to make herself some milk, Yasaka carefully untangled herself from Kunou's grasp, using her pillow to be her replacement. She carefully and quietly snuck out, and then shut the door behind her slowly.

The living room would be pitch black if not for the running TV.

* * *

Issei roused on his couch, laying on his side as he blankly watched the running commercial. He didn't feel sleepy yet. His body had probably adjusted itself to keep up with his former harsh sleep schedule.

It had been a year, but it felt as though it was only yesterday since he left his house. His parents, his hometown, his local friends, everything. He didn't have much luck with his jobs, but at least he's more experienced now and no longer the naïve boy he once was. Could he consider being a Caretaker as a job? He doubted it could. The government covered their expenses, but he didn't get paid a single yen.

Well, this was a voluntary work after all. There's probably a paragraph or two that specifically stated this rule in that thick guidebook he didn't bother reading.

He didn't complain however. He didn't have to live alone, and he got to experience what it's like living with a different species. Shame he couldn't pet their furs freely and having to rely on 'accidents' such as one last time.

Issei stared at his open palm as he reminisced the sensation of Yasaka's fluffy tails. So soft and heavenly. Each hair was like the finest golden silk; smooth and sleek, yet soft and bouncy to touch. He'd pick hers over an expensive swan feather pillow at any time.

…There better be no one in this world that hunt them for their tails. He might consider creating a taskforce or expand the International Anti-Poaching Foundation to Japan.

As the commercial ended, Issei heard a clicking of a door.

He looked over his couch, getting up to a sitting position. It was darkly lit as the TV was the only source of light, but those nine flame-like shadows were impossible to be mistaken.

"Yasaka-san?"

"Ise? You're still awake? You have work tomorrow, no?"

Issei scratched his hair as he looked at the clock. A minute past midnight. "Today actually…"

"Oh dear, then you better have some rest. Are you alright? I was going to make some hot milk for myself, do you want some as well?"

As if he could tell her he couldn't sleep because of the couch's unfriendliness to his back. But the offer for a hot milk was too precious not to take. "If it's not too troubling… yes please. That'd be great. Thank you, Yasaka-san."

Issei watched her tails swayed as she turned on the light just short enough that she wouldn't caught him but fulfilling enough that he felt comforted. It still made him wonder how she could fit those fluffy things in her clothes.

Shirone was quite easy as she only had one small tail. He knew Kunou had most of her clothes specially cut for her tail to pop out. But what about Yasaka's nine tails? Did her clothes had those too? Or did they simply spill out? If so, how did she wear skirt and still had her tails flaying in the open?

Yet another unanswered mystery of life. Perhaps he should start a detective agency. There must be tons of others out there that shared his exact passion for fl—

His train of thoughts stopped before reaching the terminal as he saw a pair of feet scaling down the stairs. "Shirone-chan?"

She didn't seem to expect him to be up as her amber eyes kept gaze at him. They looked drowsy from afar, and even drowsier the nearer she walked towards him. She stopped as she sat on Azazel's armchair, and held her knees.

Now she looked even smaller. "Uh… something wrong…?"

Her head shifted at the TV, but her white ears shifted downwards languidly. "…I can't sleep."

That night he learned being a Supernatural didn't help much on dealing with insomnia – even being partly feline was no help.

"Yasaka-san's making some—"

She arrived just in time to show Shirone what she had made. Two steaming cup of white milk were on her hands.

"Ah, Shirone-chan, you're having trouble sleeping as well?" Yasaka giggled as she gave Issei his share. "Would you like some too?"

She said nothing but gave her a timid and uncertain look. They all knew she wanted the hot drink.

Issei took it as a yes. So he stood up and gave the glass to her. "Well, here you go." Understandably, she's reluctant. A little push was all he needed. "It's fine, you can have it. I think I'm gonna have some instant noodles instead… I'm kinda hungry."

"…Thank you."

He didn't need to lie and she took the offer. A win-win situation if you ask him. Her quiet 'thanks' was the cherry on the cake. It'd be nicer if he could fluff her ears though. God what wouldn't he give to have seven minutes in heaven. Just a minute would be enough.

Yasaka whiffed the milky scent, taking in its mild sweetness. Her tongue tingled in anticipation. After a few soft blew of air, she sipped the hot white milk. The warmth coursed her body like a warm hug – her mother's hug. It might not as calming or as comforting, but it gave her a reminder of what she had and Yasaka wouldn't ask for more from a glass of milk.

Sighing in content, the young Kyuubi glanced at the seat in front of her and found Shirone was still blowing air on her drink. She then stuck out her tongue, and dipped the red flesh in the white sea, before wincing and shutting her eyes in pain. She looked dejected, but she didn't give up. She continued to blew and blew.

"Oh dear," Yasaka frowned sympathetically, "you have a cat's tongue do you Shirone-chan?"

"Yeah…" Shirone muttered, her eyes half closed as she longingly stared at her glass, now settled just above her lap. "…It's pretty annoying."

"Maybe you can add an ice cube. That can help."

She shook her head. "Nn… I like it hot. I'll just wait."

Silence reigned, but not the uncomfortable silence. It's the peaceful kind of silence, with the TV running in the background. They simply enjoyed each other's company.

Yasaka sighed mellowly as she thought of an idea to help. Even using her magic wasn't much use. She might end up freezing the whole milk and the cup if she's not careful. Not a risk she's willing to take.

"Yasaka-san?"

"Is it… okay if I…"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Issei had just done pouring hot water in his cup noodle. He unintentionally – or intentionally – overheard their conversation. He didn't hear much as they talked rather quietly, but he did hear the word 'cat'. At least he's pretty sure he did – why was he making a fuss about this again?

Rejoining the girls, Issei sat on his makeshift bed with his cup noodles at hand. Now he didn't understand how they all decided to be unable to sleep at the same day. He was a light sleeper, so he knew Shirone always went downstairs in the middle of the night. Probably she wanted to grab something to drink. However, that was the first time he saw Yasaka out of her room at night.

Maybe they're just hungry like him?

He glanced at Shirone to his right, noticed she's staring at the cup she's holding with drowsy eyes. Her white hair took in a little of the TV's screen light. To his right, he saw Yasaka drinking the last drop of her drink, exhaling contentedly. He also noticed her twin ears frolicked several times.

"Mhmn…n~" Her yawn somehow startled both Issei and Shirone. Not because it was loud—no. It wasn't loud. It was soft. Very feminine. But also very sensual that the two would've mistook it as a moan if they didn't know her.

"I'm going to head back inside my room." She muttered, a smile still on her lips. The milk certainly helped. Seeing Shirone hadn't finished her drink yet, she bade her leave. "Goodnight Shirone-chan, Ise-san."

"Goodnight." Shirone bowed lightly, almost tipping over both her glass of milk and also herself.

"Night Yasaka-san." Issei said. Once again he watched her tails swing and sway. It's like watching a pendulum; he couldn't get enough of it even thought it's only the same motion repeated over and over.

And it didn't go by unnoticed by the Nekoshou who had been watching him instead, holding her glass close to her chest for the heat it gave.

"…Ise-san."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Yasaka-san?"

His head snapped at her. "…What?"

Still bashful if her eyes made contact, Shirone shied her head from and pretended to watch the running commercial about an upcoming anime. "Y-you were staring at her… often too."

His brain formulated no thoughts nor response, but it registered that he was in shock. Issei closed his gaping mouth, narrowed his widened eyes, then looked at his noodles before glancing back up to catch her eyes – or her silver-white hair.

He took a gulp, before confessing his guilty pleasure. "I… I just…. I just wonder what it's like to brush her tails."

Now it was Shirone who stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Haha—I know. I shouldn't think like that." He laughed nervously. He knew that sooner or later, he'd found out. Just not this soon. "It must be rude isn't it?"

"…I don't think it's rude." Somehow, her silent, quiet voice that'd melt to the slightest of touch, lifted the guilt off his chest. "It's a kind gesture."

She peeked at him. It was faint, but her amber eyes were glowing in the dark. It's like a small sunset. Small, but captivating all the same. Coupled with her smile, his heart might forget how to beat permanently.

"Y-you mean… If I ask, she'd let me?"

"That depends on her…" Shirone shriveled, making herself even smaller.

Issei thought it was because of his excitement, but he realized it wasn't him that was bothering her. "Oh, you must be cold. Why don't you take my blanket Shirone-chan?"

"…." He was about to lend her his blanket, but instead, she got off her chair, put her cup on the table, and walked to him. Then she sat next to him as she huddled herself in the bedspread. She likely thought nothing of it, but for someone who had never ever shared a couch and a blanket with any girl except his mother, it was something.

Feeling comfortable, Shirone exhaled mellowly. "…Mmn… it's warm."

Indeed. His blanket felt as if it was warmer.

They stared at the TV that was now showing a rerun of and old famous game show, where the contestants had to go through various obstacles, like running up a slope while avoiding the rolling 'boulder' from above. Hilarity ensues as one contestant thought he could overpower such boulder, resulting with him tumbling down like the boulder itself.

Albeit old, Takeshi's Castle would always have a special place reserved in his memory.

His snickering was like a stone bouncing across a glossy lake, creating ripples of mirth where there had been none. Shirone felt the ripple, and she felt like giggling too despite it wasn't that funny to her.

After realizing he was being stared, Issei returned a glance. He wasn't laughing anymore, but he was smiling. "Yes?"

Shirone paused, thinking for a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing." Issei thought nothing of it, and went back to his show, until she raised her voice once again. "…Ise…-san…?"

"Yeah?"

"…Can I talk to you about something…"

It was Issei who paused. Without thinking, he muted the TV and gave his whole attention to her, the girl who then hid her face in the blanket before he could get a glimpse.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

Shirone was quiet for a few moments, perhaps reconsidering, or maybe wondering what she wanted to say next. Whatever it was, Issei would wait.

"…Am I… a burden…?"

Issei thought before he spoke. He thought of why she would say that, and what made her. It couldn't be Yasaka – that's just impossible. It couldn't be Kunou either. It couldn't be him and he certainly hope it wasn't him. Was it Azazel? Nah… He's not that kind of person.

After a while, he had a guess, but he kept it inside his mind for now. What he could now, was to be a good listener for her. The job of a man as told by his dad.

"Of course you're not." He assured, hoping she'd lift her head. "What makes you say that Shirone-chan?"

"…I always rely on someone else…" She muttered. Issei had to listen very carefully as her already silent voice was muffled by the blanket. "…You gave me food, a place to stay, and even your bedroom… I've been given many things, but… I haven't…"

Issei waited to make sure she wasn't going to continue. "Okay…" he huffed. He had considered his words. "That doesn't mean you rely on us. You cook, clean, and you keep Kunou busy." He slipped in a snigger, hoping to lift the mood. It didn't work. "You help out when you don't have to is what I'm saying. I don't think you're a burden at all. I'm sure Yasaka-san thinks the same way."

He watched hair sway as she shook her small head. "That's not fair… It's not enough… I can't pay you back…"

"I never expect you to. It's uh… a goodwill. You don't owe me or Yasaka-san anything." Out of habit, Issei stroked the top of her head, feeling her featherlight silver hair and a graze of her feline ears. "You don't have to worry about those things, Shirone-chan."

"But… that's not fair…" A sniffle leaked out. "

"It's alright."

"No it's not…"

Issei kept silent, gently stroking her the back of her head, silently wishing he could help her. He wanted to do something to help, but right now, he couldn't think of any but this. And he couldn't enjoy the fur of her feline ears if she's dejected. It's not right for him to be happy if he couldn't share it.

"…If that's true, then…Then why did Nee-sama left me…?"

As she finally lifted her face, Issei… didn't know what to say, but he felt awful. No one should ever make this kind of face. She was flushed. There was confusion in the midst of the distress in her amber eyes, as if wondering if it was something she did, asking a question she didn't understand.

He didn't understand either.

They didn't teach how to deal with these things in school. Issei didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if his strokes were helping. He knew he wanted her to feel better even if he didn't know. He knew she's a nice girl. There had to be another reason but whatever it was, it's not her fault.

"It's not your fault."

Her face crumpled and Issei felt his heart had sank yet again. Her tears overflowed her eyes and they dripped off her chin, forming a small wet stain on the blanket. She wept, heaving soundly as her voice hitched.

Issei settled his hand between a pair of white ears, and gently stroked her again.

"It's not your fault, Shirone-chan. I believe in you."

He wanted to give her more than just a caress. He wanted to give her a hug, but he wasn't sure if he should. The only women he had hugged was his mother, and he'd feel like he had taken advantage of her if he did.

She surprised him as Shirone leaned into his chest, bawling unceasingly, hands clutching his shirt. He was surprised that his hands remained hung in the air, before eventually holding her head and her shoulder.

It was a rather awkward position, for both him and for her, but at the time, they didn't care.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Pretty lengthy compared to the others. More somber too. Not because I wanted to make up for the length of last chapter, but because this is how long it should be.**

 **I don't know what to say about this chapter. I feel satisfied for Issei and Shirone's development, but I feel like a big jerk to everyone to a certain point.**

 **I know that Shirone keeps having a gloomy ending to her scene, but what can I do? The girl has just recently been 'ditched' by her sister; the only person she has. It'll be ridiculous if I skimmed over it.**

 **The 'what is a dad' is the line that I kept on pondering the longest as it is a heavy subject as was the 'abandonment'. I don't know if I handled it right, or if it's fitting for a fluffy slice of life fic, but I do know I'm pleased with the outcome.**

 **And I'm sure as hell hoping you guys are too.**

 **Anyway! Thank you for tuning in. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thank you for being patient with my updates :I Have a swell day, and cheer up because it won't always be a sad lyfe for Shirone, and cheers!**


	7. And Yet, Another

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer is pointless. Even in legal use, sadly :C**

* * *

 **Howdy.**

 **Thank you for the support! I appreciate all the reviews and comments and also the questions. The follows and the favoritos nonetheless. It's been kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **||And Yet, Another||**

* * *

Issei loved his bed. It's the greatest thing to ever exist. The epitome of invention. Always there when he's exhausted from working, never judged when he felt like being a lazy, unproductive stain to the society, and it kept him in warmth against all cold. Having to separate with his bed was like having to separate to a good friend of his. The couch was comfortable as a couch, but it failed to hold a candle against the mattress. Issei's back was willing to testify.

But as it was for a greater cause so that a youngling wouldn't have to experience a back pain at her age, Issei didn't feel any regret. He's a hero who had sacrificed for the good – or a man.

Still, he missed the feeling of being hugged by sea of blanket. The pleasantness and the craving to wheedle within its cozy embrace, to sprawl around with little care to the world. It was a blissful feeling, such as the one he's in right now.

His eyes shot wide open as if he was torn away from a nightmare.

His hand clawed the familiar springiness beneath him as his fingers tangled with the sheets.

He's not on his couch.

The couch was never this soft and… heavenly.

He's on a bed.

 _Why_ was he on a bed.

 _His_ bed.

And _why_ was Shirone sleeping _next_ / _on top_ of him?

And she's all nestled beside him, huddled up close to his sides.

Issei only required a glance of her face to recall everything that had happened last night and why he ended up being here.

He carried her to this room. She had cried herself to sleep and there's no way Issei would left her to sleep there. He remembered he was very nervous at first; yesterday morning he had never held a girl and that night, not only he had stroked her head -and ears-, he hugged her -albeit awkwardly-, _and_ carried her. There was too much that was going on, but Issei managed to calm himself by the pretext of fearing to accidentally dropping her.

Of course, his intention was to simply put her to bed. He might be a pervert but he's not a sicko. That's why, he was about to leave when he felt a tug on the end of his long sleeve.

 _"…Ise-san, please stay..."_

Now her face was pleading and impossible to refuse, but Issei did.

He nearly stayed by his principles if Shirone didn't say; _"…I'll feel awful if you don't… this is your bed, not mine…."_

She insisted even when her voice was obviously burdened by drowsiness. He had reasoned, but there's no chance of him winning against that face of hers. And putting the thought that she's a girl and he's a guy aside, he did miss his bed. Added with his sleepiness factor, he might had made his decision without a clear head.

…

Right, that still didn't change the fact that he slept together with a girl. Oh gods… what should he say to Yasaka if she saw him? This had to be one of those hard-to-explain situations in those uncanny harem manga. Issei often wished for that to happen in his life, but never had he dreamt his wish would come true.

 _'Alright, calm down...'_ He told himself, setting his mind and priority straight. As light and soft her small arms were, he couldn't enjoy her closeness when he felt as if he's taking advantage of her. That's not the way of the manly.

First, he checked on Shirone, see if she's about to wake up anytime.

Nope.

Still sleeping peacefully. Her breaths came out softly as her chest rose and fell in such a peaceful way.

With the uttermost carefulness, imagining himself as Indiana Jones in that famous idol swipe scene, except he's the golden idol and the bolster as the sack, Issei lifted one of her arms off his chest as his other hand prepared the bolster to do the old switcheroo.

The coordination of his ass and his experience in moving like a slug made the task easier than he imagined. Deftly, the young Hyoudou Issei succeeded in slipping away from her grasp, with the bolster acting as his replacement. Shirone didn't seem to realize as she's now clutching the bolster tightly, snuggling her face onto its cover.

That could had been him. He could've felt what it's like to have a girl snuggling him. Felt more of her warmth. But that's just not fair to her; she didn't know, and Issei refused to stoop that low.

Heaving a quiet sigh, Issei scratched his hair and yawned, and was reminded once again that winter is cold and blankets are warm. Hence why he made sure Shirone was comfortably tucked in.

She moved slightly as Issei dragged the blanket to better cover her. She's only a few years away from his age, yet she's so small. Perhaps only a few inches taller than Kunou who was five years younger. He couldn't believe, or rather, couldn't understand why she had to go through whatever she had gone through.

After ensuring she's well-blanketed, Issei went to his drawer to draw out some of his clothes and his work uniform. Shirone rarely woke up past eight, but she slept past midnight. Issei didn't want to disturb her if she overslept her schedule.

He tiptoed out the room, inwardly complaining about the cold floor that stung the sole of his feet. The moment he got out safe and sound, he wasted no time in reuniting his feet with the plush slippers waiting just by the door.

As was Yasaka.

 _'Santa Muerte._ ' The entire world plummeted down around him. "…Um…"

How would she think of him from now on? As a leech who snuck on a girl's bedroom – technically it's his, but at the time, it's not – to do morally questionable things to her? How could he do to clear all of this? He's not guilty.

…Maybe.

"Ah, Ise-san." Yasaka withdrew her hand that was about to knock on Issei's face. "You've woken up already." Her head slanted lightly as she presented him a smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I swear it's not what it looks like… I can explain, honest to-" wait. "Huh?" Was she seriously being nice to him despite the misunderstanding? Or was she simply feigning ignorance? Or was it because no such emotions like 'angry' or 'disgusted' were written in her vocabulary of emotions?

"Hm?" Yasaka tilted her head sideways, looking at him unassumingly. "Is something wrong?"

Issei raised a finger and his mouth was parted to reply, but he held it back, shut his mouth, and reconsidered. He thought about the least troubling and still convincing explanation as to why he just walked out from his bedroom without having to lie.

"Shirone, she uh… she asked me to sleep with he—wait, not sleep _sleep,_ I mean…" Brilliant. Issei sighed at his brilliancy to mess up and worsening the misunderstanding. "Is there any hole around here…? I want to bury myself."

Yasaka was even more confused to the point where confusion turned to concern. "Are you alright Ise-san? If you want some coffee I've made one for you at the dining table."

"Th-thanks…" _'Goddammit—your kindness hurts Yasaka-san.'_ "But… aren't you not going to mention… this?"

"This?" She gave him an awry smile. "I'm sorry Ise-san, but I don't understand what you mean."

She's so unassuming it's ridiculous. "No, I'm saying I just slept in the same room with Shirone-chan. W-well, it's not because I wanted to, but I still did. So… I'm sorry."

"…Hm? But isn't this your bedroom?"

"Are you an Angel?" Issei said, and he was serious. His intense stare made Yasaka flinch lightly.

A bit nervous now, the Kyuubi glanced down at her hands as she fidgeted her fingers. "I-I… Shirone-chan told me about it last night, and I agree with her. It's not right for Ise-san to sleep on the couch…"

"…Oh." In the end, he's the punchline. "Oh."

"B-but had I know it would trouble you this much… I would've…"

By gods, Issei couldn't take this anymore. It's not good for his heart. "N-no no! I'm very grapeful!" Issei paused. Being nervy was not his ideal mood. It screwed his words and attitude. "Grateful. I meant to say grateful. You're all so considerate to me."

At that, Yasaka raised her head and gave him a warm smile. Just what he needed at this cold morning. "That's because you've been considerate to us, Ise-san. Your mother said you're selfless, but please don't strain yourself. If you have anything you want, please talk to me. I'd like to help you as much as I can."

Issei blushed. That's the nicest thing someone had said to him. If he was in a dispirited state, he thought he would've wept right there and then.

But, as he wasn't in a disheartened mood and very much happy, he gathered all the courage he could muster in this five short seconds, and said to her. "W-well… actually… there's one thing I've been wanting to ask of you… If you don't mind."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"M-my tail…?!"

It was right of him to ask her at the living room, where they're cozily seated and wouldn't disturb Shirone regardless of the outcome.

"Ah, you don't have to if you don't want to, Yasaka-san. It's just a silly request ahahahaha…" Was what he said with a gauche laughter, but Issei's very saddened by her reaction. The amount of disappointment equaled when he learned Godzilla wasn't real.

…Which was, he supposed, a good thing. All things considered. He'd rather not get squashed into a human crepe.

"If…If it's what you want… then…" In an elegant display of shyness, Yasaka turned sideways slightly on the couch. "…Please be gentle…"

"Really?!" Issei couldn't hide his excitement anymore. "You'd let me?"

Yasaka grabbed a cushion to act as her comfort, and held it tightly. "If it makes you happy… I never had anyone touched my tails before."

Never being seen might had played a big part in that.

Slowly as to not make her nervous, Issei walked towards the seat. Her entire tails accompanied the whole middle seat and he had to take the last one. They smelled like shampoo and soap. Nice and didn't sting his nose.

He swallowed a gulp. His heart was beating fast from the anticipations as his hands hovered a little bit away from her many tails.

"…Here I go…"

"…Hn!"

Yasaka squealed, but Issei couldn't hear it.

He felt all of his burden fly away. All his problems lifted. All emotions faded but content and pure joy and tranquility as he patted one of Yasaka's nine tail as softly as he could while still feeling the magnificence of its fluffiness and softness. It's far different than a cat's and it's fuller than the tail of a Husky breed.

Often her faint orangey tail would twitch ever so slightly. Seemingly bounce at his strokes and the white end would brush the tip of his chin.

Issei could now cross out one wish in his bucket list. One he thought would come true just not this time at his life so soon.

In conclusion, it's the best. For him, it was his little piece of heaven. He couldn't ask or even think for a better way to start his morning routine, and frankly, Issei didn't really care. He got what he wanted for long and he's fine with that.

But as was all good things, he had to set a limit. He wouldn't want Yasaka to be disturbed too much.

"Haah… this is the best." Issei sighed, fully satisfied as he let go of her tail. "Thank you so much Yasaka-san. I'm sorry if it's a bit weird… But, every time I see your or Kunou's tail, I couldn't help it."

"It's alright." She whispered as she slowly turned around to face him. "I'm happy that you're happy, Ise-san. Although… is it normal for humans… to be wanting to touch our kind's tails…?"

He didn't know what to feel when he saw her conflicted expression. "I uh… I don't know. But I'm sure there are some people out there that are the same as me haha… maybe. I guess it's like seeing a kitten or a puppy; you'd just want to pet them. Some people at least."

Issei then realized that it was a double-edged sword. "Not saying that you're some kind of cute animal of course, I-I mean…. Yasaka-san's cute, ye—YOUR TAILS. Your tails are cute…. Not to say you're not, but…. Argh." Issei wanted to crawl to a corner and bask in self-loathing. "I'm gonna take a cold shower. And start digging another hole."

"O-okay…" Yasaka said with a quiet whimper. It was all she could manage to say as Issei dragged his feet to the guest's bathroom. She wanted to say more, to say she didn't mind what he said, but after what he said to her… She had to calm herself down first, and unstiffen her tails. She was in luck that he didn't say much when he's fluffing her tail.

Then out came her daughter from the bedroom, drowsily rubbing her eyes while yawning a "Good morning…". Kunou strutted at her mother as being bunched with her mother was her customary procedure of waking up. Except, this time, Kunou was fully woken upon seeing her mother.

"WHOA! M-mommy, why is your face so red?! Tomato! It's like a tomato! How'd you do that?!"

"Kunou, keep quiet…!" Yasaka ushered. Though, it was more of a plea than a demand. "Shirone-chan's still sleeping."

"But mooom, it's so red!" Promptly, Kunou approached her mother to feel her cheeks. They're slim and lean, unlike hers; she still had her chubby cheeks. "And warm!"

Their role seemed reversed here. Normally it's the other way around, Yasaka realized. "Kunou…"

Then her daughter suddenly gasped, and her pointy vixen ears stiffened. "Ah-! Is it a cold?! Is mommy having a cold?" For an odd reason, the girl looked more excitedly curious than gravely concerned her mother wasn't invincible. "What does it feel like?!"

Well there went her nervousness. Worry took its place instead. "Mommy's fine, dear…" she breathed as she clasped her daughter's small hands. "Mom's only…" Yasaka paused as she thought. What did she feel?

Eventually, under the nosey and expectant stare of her daughter, she settled on an answer. "…Happy."

"Happy?"

"Mhmm." Yasaka smiled. "Sometimes, your cheeks become warm when you're happy."

"Ohh! Really?!" she then touched her cheeks. Her face shone as though she had made an amazing discovery. "Ah, you're right!"

Maybe it was wrong of her to put it that way. but Yasaka supposed, there's no harm done.

Kunou gasped eagerly as her ear picked up footsteps at the stairway. She ditched her mother and ran up to wait for Shirone at the base of the stairs, her tail swooshing merrily. Shirone, still drowsy, paused her walk for a while. It was still morning. Very early rather, and she's already this energetic?

As she didn't want to be seen as rude, she continued down the stairs.

"Good morning Shirone-chan."

"Nekonee~!" Before she could reply to Yasaka's greeting, she was attacked by a glomp from Kunou. Along with a cheerful; "Morning~!

She doubted she could never get used to her energy. "M…Morning…" Shirone flinched when her cheeks were mushed by a pair of warm hands.

Even then, she's not fully roused. "…What…?" Her cheeks were reddening though, and not because of the cold weather.

"Ah, they're warm! Are you happy? Hm? Hm?"

"Oh dear…"

Shirone remained confused until Yasaka explained her what all of it was about, and apologized to her afterwards.

Of course, Shirone didn't mind.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It had been an awfully slow day at work. The seats were mostly unseated and the only chatters were from the gossiping workers who had nothing else to do. Even the manager was loafing around in the break room as there's no one needing to be managed.

Which, Issei's totally and perfectly fine with. Few came in for a takeaway and then left, sometimes a person or two went in for a hamburger, possibly just to keep them sheltered from the snowfalls and the cold. But the place was empty and there's only few workers here due to the season; including him.

But he's getting paid extra, so Issei wouldn't complain.

At the moment, him and Kiba were stuck being the cashier/security while all others were lazing in the back, most likely playing cards with the manager until it's their turn to watch the restaurant. That, or they're trying to convince the manager to end their boredom by sending them home.

Well Issei bid them all the good luck if that's what they're doing. As long as it didn't hurt his paycheck. His motorcycle wasn't going to pay itself.

"Yo Kiba," Issei spurred out of the blue and boredom. He got an enquiring 'yes' in response. "You said you're living with your relative, where's that?"

"Oh, it's very close by. About fifteen minutes' walk from here." Kiba replied, smiling his bishie sparkles Issei found repugnant.

"Hoo… so it's near that uni huh?"

"Yeah. It's very convenient."

"Bet it is. You're practically in the center of everything. And the town's small enough already. If you trip over you'll end up at the shopping district."

Kiba chuckled-laughed, because Issei wasn't sure if that was a mild chuckle or a laughter. Was the laughter of handsome people contrasted his kinds? Or was that just Kiba? As Issei was about to went on about his favorite topic; girls, the glass door swung open and by nature, the two straightened their posture.

"Welcome to JFC, how can we help you?" Issei recited the usual welcome line. The same line that nearly made him nuts due to how many times he had said it in the same exact tone. But such was the hardship of being a fast-food employee.

Except, it didn't come without any merit. One of which was meeting cute and/or beautiful customers. The young girl who just stepped in was a prime example.

Cute, blonde, small (not as small as Shirone), full cheeks, and cute. Her eyes were the color of money and renewal. Her green dress and her lustrous golden hair made the color of her eyes seemingly pop. So it's true that the same colored shirt can bring out the eyes… Issei learned something new today.

"U-um, hello…" The girl curtsied. In a fast-food restaurant. Forget her eyes; his heart was about to pop from her manner. But the moment her eyes lit up when her gaze fell on his blonde coworker, Issei abandoned all hope.

"Ah! Big bro!"

"What?" Issei scrunched his eyebrows and his head snapped at Kiba, who was, apparently, troubled by the presence of his English-speaking sister. That was sacrilege, but as he was not one with siblings, Issei suppressed the need to chastise this ungrateful handsome bastard. It was working hour and he supposed he'd be troubled as well.

…Maybe.

For a sister as adorable and airy-voiced like her? She's free to trouble him whenever.

"Asia? What are you doing here?" Kiba, still behind the counter, said to her in his usual voice. Which would be 'gentle', 'soft', and apparently 'angelic' according to the majority of girls of his last school. If they knew this guy's English was insanely fluent, Issei wouldn't be surprised if they built him a shrine or an altar or the sort.

"Why aren't you wearing any coats? It's snowing. If you catch a cold, Miss Griselda will be worried."

"A-ahh…. I'm sorry. I forgot to."

Kiba sighed and relaxed his expression. "Well… never mind that. What are you here for? My work isn't done yet."

"Oh! U-umm…. Sister Griselda asked me to tell you she can't pick up Miss Xenovia…"

"Okay. I'll head there when I'm done here."

As their conversation went on, Issei was left wondering who 'Griselda' was. Was she their sister? How come he never knew that? Another possibility would be she's the girl's sister but Kiba's relative, hence the 'Miss'. That made the most sense to him and his mind.

Luckily, there was no customer during their chat. No reason for their manager to yap.

"Oh umm… Asia," Kiba restarted, this time in Japanese. It was Japanese because Issei was no longer thinking in English. "I'd like you to meet Issei-san. He's my friend. Issei-san, Asia."

Kiba's smile was a little bit too sweet for his comfort, but Issei let it slide. "Hello. Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you."

"A-a- nice to meet you too!" The girl hurriedly bowed. How polite of her. Her Japanese wasn't as fluent as Kiba's, but it didn't give Issei a hard time. "I'm Asia Argento… a-and I better head home! There's no one at home."

"Wait, wait! Let me get my scarf-" With that, Kiba headed to the dresser, located near the break room. Leaving Issei with the cute girl.

Issei should thank him later.

Now then… if only he could convince her there's nothing to be scared of since the girl seemed going to jump at the slightest of noise or a touch on her shoulder.

Informally, he leaned on a counter. "So, are you his relative, Asia-chan?"

"Hm?! Oh, u-umm… yes… I'm his distant cousin." Asia explained, "Sister Griselda is our legal guardian."

"Legal guardian?" That explained why Kiba's parents weren't there when it was parents visit. "Ah, I see. You must be pretty close to him huh? Calling him _big bro_ and all."

"Yes!" What he received was a smile so bright that Issei felt he needed a pair of black sunglasses. "

 _'Was this the power of little sisters?'_

Before he could proceed with light questions, Kiba returned with a purple scarf in hand. "Here, Asia. Get home safely."

"Thank you!" She happily received the scarf, "Goodbye Issei-san, see you later big bro."

Still wearing her warm smile, the girl left the restaurant with the scarf hugging her neck.

"Dude, she's hella cute." Issei noncommittally summarized. "Since you're her cousin, do I get your permission if I ever ask her to hang out?"

It was merely harmless fun. No meanings attached but a little tease as even Issei himself knew he didn't have the guts. But what Kiba said to him would forever be written in memory like a character from a certain company that told tales.

"Well… If it's you, I think I'd be happy for her."

"Dude." was the only thing he could say. Who on earth raised these children. Saints? "A-anyway… what about Xenovia?" He only learned from listening, but Issei hoped he pronounced her name correctly. Might be handy if he ever met said girl. "Is she her sister or yours?"

"She's Miss Griselda's adoptee." Kiba smiled. There was a certain softness and sadness in his eyes that Issei had only seen once in his life; when his mother finally accepted the fact that his father had eaten her pudding. But he's fairly sure this one wasn't in the same caliber. "Well I guess, in a way, it's the same with me and Asia."

"Whoa. Alright." That was a bit too much for him to handle at the time. "I uh… my sympathy man. I didn't know."

"Haha, it's alright Issei-kun." Kiba smiled genuinely. "We're as happy as can be."

"Good for you, man." This time, Issei gladly returned the smile. "How old was she?"

"Asia or Xenovia?"

"Well, why not both?"

Kiba nodded several times. "They're both a year younger than us, so… I guess I should've told you that instead of asking."

Issei frowned. "Hey. Don't sweat it."

"Right. Y-yes."

"Seniors huh?" He hummed thoughtfully. He's fairly certain all school was on holiday… and even if it wasn't, "You have to pick her up?"

"Yes. She's also working part-time but she's at the shopping district. She's… not good with directions."

Issei 'oh'ed. "Well, you go ' _big bro_ '." he snickered, and Kiba notably became embarrassed. "But, damn. She came all the way here just to say that. Why didn't she call you instead?"

Kiba didn't respond.

Deep down, Issei felt uneasy, thinking he might had struck a wrong chord. After all, not everyone worked because they wanted to like he did.

Until five seconds later, a realizing "Oh." came by.

They both paused. Issei stared at Kiba.

The blonde employee took out his phone from his pocket; it's not outdated, nor it was recent. So essentially, their phones were from the same generation.

"We rarely used it that she must've forgotten..."

"…Damn." Issei muttered. "That's some next level klutz right there. Or… think of it this way; she came all the way here just to see you."

At that, Kiba laughed wryly. "As much as I wanted that to be true, Issei-kun, I think she forgot she has one herself."

"...Dang."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

His shift finally ended _after_ he knew it. There's only a sparse number of customers in past hour that even a single guy could've handled the rest of the work. That guy would be the manager who had nobly sacrificed himself for the greater cause of his workers. But he wasn't alone, as two workers refused to let him and instead stayed with him until the next shift employees arrived.

A cynic would think they're schmoozing him, but Issei wasn't one.

It was dusk. The streets were empty. The skies dove grey and the sun was hiding as the snowfall continued flowing. He alone with himself, accompanied only by his thoughts and the rustling plastic bag containing Kunou's hopes and dreams also known as ' _hambagas'_.

His train of thoughts were transporting his reveries of Shirone's soft, small hands, and Yasaka's tails, when it came to a full stop the moment he arrived at the damned uncanny alley.

No, it wasn't a mouse scavenging what's left. Nor was it a small young girl either. It was much larger. Or rather, _she_.

Leaning against the brick walls of the restaurant, hands crossed beneath the seemingly propelled pair of healthy breasts barely hidden and contained by a loose black kimono, bare legs elegantly displayed by the slit of the kimono, revealing its wine red insides, pale skin that gloss underneath the dim light; it was most definitely a she.

He noted the yellow sash enfolding her waist a bit later. Also the golden balls- beads. The golden beads slightly later after.

Issei would had mistaken her as a wife of a Yakuza member if not for the black colored feline ears jutting out from her… intricately styled hair. He didn't recall ever seeing such hairstyle before. Or anyone as daring as her for one. He would advise against wearing a loose kimono during the winter, but who was he to her?

Putting that aside; she was stunning. Yasaka was mature and beautiful and so was this woman, just not the same type of mature and beautiful.

Issei didn't know how to put it, but to him, she's rather… sensual?

"Are you just going to stare at me all night, hmn~?"

Sensual. Definitely sensual.

Impossibly, Issei yanked his mind out of the gutter. "Oh, uhm… pardon me." So he said as he continued his stroll back home.

"Hey-hey! What do you mean 'pardon me', get back here!"

 _'Ohshit_. _She's mad._ ' Issei stopped. And he thought his heart did too. He had been lucky with the last three Supernatural he met, but he had no idea when his luck would run out. And that day might be this day.

He was nervous, but as he knew running would be futile, he turned around and faced the lady with the unfitting wear for the current season. "…Y-yes? Can I help you?"

A shot of déjà vu struck him as she was standing right in front of him, paying no regards to his personal space. Issei's terrified, but, at the same time, he felt blissful. God bless whoever made her clothes; her cleavage was absolute.

Hey, he could be dead or harmed soon. Might as well enjoy it while it last.

It wasn't until she brought her face up close to him, staring at him intently, that Issei was reminded the gravity of the situation.

She had nice eyes though. He admitted that. Amber tinted, sharp with hints of mischievous seriousness. A heavy contrast with Shirone's except for the color and the black slit pupil. And her cat ears.

They're big.

"Hmmn… Show me what you got nyan."

' _Nyan?_ ' "Nyan?"

What did she mean by 'you'll do'? And did he just say that out loud?

Basing from her weirded look, he did.

Wait, why was he feeling awkward? She's the one who said it first. He was simply resaying the word to ensure he didn't mistakenly hear it as though it's only a figment of his imagination.

Like that mattered.

"Uh….. erm… If you're cold, you can borr—take my coat." Issei corrected himself as he shed his winter wear, one by one. "And my beanie, my muff, my gloves-" She scowled, and her eyes were no longer smiling at him. "You can also help me lighten my wallet… and I can buy the burgers some other day."

He'd be called a wimp for not standing up for himself, but in his defense, not even in his wildest of dreams where he was a Devil with super power that he'd hurt a girl. The fact that he practically stood no chance also played a part in that decision.

Issei was holding all of his gears in his hand, ready to offer everything to her, when then she said in a flat voice and expression; "You're weird nyan."

"Gee, thanks. It's not like I'm trying to keep my life."

She smirked. Smugly. Teasingly. "Hnnn~? Do you value your life more than your dignity as a man?"

"Both, but I still want to head home." Issei gulped. He just thought his mugger was cute. Was this a case of Stockholm syndrome or was it the famed 'suspension bridge effect'? Or was it neither?

Her amber eyes lingered on his face, scrutinizing his expression. That or she's enjoying his fear.

And then, "Hmph. You'll do."

Her kimono flapped in the wind as she darted back in the dark alley, before vanishing in the darkness of the alley, right before his very eyes. If Issei had never seen a Supernatural before, he would had considered paying a visit to a mental hospital or consult to a therapist. But as he did, he figured he should first wear all of his winter clothes before he froze again.

Second would be heading home… and thirdly; ask Yasaka if he's allowed to bask in her tails.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I have slept on a couch before and I can say it was a pleasant experience. But it made me realize how much a bed means to me. Let us say our thanks to our bed. They're the unsung hero.**

 **Making Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, Griselda live in poverty was an easy to get you guys to sympathize with them right off the bat, but do we really need another sob story?**

 **And, yes, ladies and gentlemen, Kuroka's making her debut. Asia did too, but I think she's outshined in this one due to her little screen time.**

 **About the long wait (again lmaooo), it's because I haven't been in the bestest of mood lately. My pet cat of 16 years passed away at my parents' home last Monday. Haven't seen her since January and I'm still missing her so much.**

 **So yeah. That's my excuse this time. I'm not going to lie, my feelings affect my writing, so if the quality isn't gr8, I'm sorry. I know professional writers can do the "separate feelings and story" thing, but I'm not one. I just write because it's fun.**

 **Still, do point out the mistakes. I've been having sad days but don't pity me and hold back just because of that. That'd make me feel horribler.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you all a nice day, and see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Unrelated to the story.**

 **Seen the fourth season of the anime. Can't say I like the art changes.**

 **Nah, I hate it. They all look like dolls. Kunou's cute though. Hopefully it sticks to the LN since it is an adaptation - _looking at you DxD Born._ Hopefully it'll do the LN and the story justice, but I think I'll skip on watching it. The LN is enuff for me thank you very much.**


	8. Dawn

**About damn time isn't it. Sorry, got caught up with Lucifer and my newest story "The Last Guardian" that came out recently that you all should read.**

 **Thank you for the supports! And enjoy the read.**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

 **||Dawn||**

* * *

One night since his near-mugged experience, Issei still couldn't get the woman in black kimono out from his head. Her two tails still swung around as if insulting him. Her feline black ears flicked, taunting him; knowing they were well beyond his reach.

 _'One day.'_ He thought, bitterly. _'One day I'll pet them. One day.'_

And, _"You'll do."_? What was that supposed to mean? Why did she have to be so mysterious? Issei didn't like mysteries. He's not a detective. More of a defective maybe.

His Overseer apparently was. Early in the morning, when Issei made a casual note that he met another Supernatural that happened to have the same ears as Shirone, the Fallen Angel suddenly stopped chewing his bacons and stared at Issei as if he had grown an extra head.

"Another Nekoshou?" Azazel had asked. Issei was about to make a witty reply when he realized Azazel was being serious.

Issei quietly settled his chopsticks on the table. "Yeah. She has black ears and black tails, two of them."

"Were you harmed, boy?"

Issei shook his head, then paused. "…Well... not physically…" He didn't like excuses and he wouldn't make any to cover his unmanliness. "I thought I was being mugged, but she left without taking anything. It's weird."

Noting Yasaka and Kunou's look of concern eased his feelings a bit. It's nice to know there's someone who's worried for him aside from his parents.

Azazel nodded solemnly. "You didn't play the hero. Good. Don't forget you're their Caretaker now, boy, and you're under my supervision. You're not the person who fills the papers and search for a new candidate if something happens to you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Kunou doesn't want a new Caretaker!"

"See what I mean?" Smirking, the Fallen Angel chuckled briefly, taking a sip of his recently brewed coffee. A sigh of delight passed his tobacco-stained lips before Azazel continued, "Where did you meet her."

"…At the same place where I met Shirone. Shopping district." Who was presently sleeping in her room. _Their_ room. "It's an alley by a seafood restaurant near my workplace."

"Time?"

"Around nine at night… I don't think she stayed there, though." Issei's couldn't say if he liked Azazel being this grave and grim, but he understood his reasoning. If a 'Stray' Supernatural harmed a human, even so much of a nick, that would leave a bad taste in their mouth and even cause a massive dent in the entire cohabitation progress.

Especially this early, a backtrack was perhaps the worst outcome.

"You told the girl about this?"

"This is the first time I talked about this. I went straight to sleep last night. Why?"

"Sleep it off did ya?" Azazel smirked, but the smirk faded away too soon for Issei to be annoyed by. "That cat you met might be her sister. _Might._ " He emphasized, "Your choice to tell her or not."

Being weighed like that, Issei froze. His friends often said he's wiser than he looked, but that didn't mean he enjoyed making choices. More so when the choice had this amount of weight.

"Thank you for the meal Yasaka-san. See you Kunou." Nodding at Issei and then wiping his mouth with a handkerchief, the Overseer stood up and left his unfinished meal, grabbed his coat at the hanger by the door, and left the house briskly as if he's late for work.

Seeing Azazel storming out like that did cause uneasiness, and not just at him as Issei glanced at the other girls, when then Kunou aptly said, "A busy uncle Z is no fun."

"…What do you think Yasaka-san? Should I tell her?"

"We don't know if she's her sister… but, I think you should, Ise-san. If she is he sister... I think Shirone would like to know."

Yasaka said so with a smile, a gentle one. A supportive smile that told him she had yet to know Shirone's feeling towards her sister. At that, he could only reply with a weary smile, and thanked her quietly.

The two Kitsunes tidied the table as he continued the rest of his breakfast. As he finished the last bit, the girl in his mind stepped down the stairs. Her white hair an adorable mess, and her soft little yawn didn't go by unnoticed.

"Nekonee~ morning!"

"...Good morning Kunou..."

The two would say it to one another as if it was scripted. Kunou would have more energy as she eagerly hugged the Nekoshou, and Shirone would look both troubled at happy at the same time. This small scene in the morning never failed to lift his spirits, except for this morning.

"...Good morning, Ise-san."

"Morning." Issei replied with a nod.

Eyes half-opened, Shirone strutted to the dining table to join him. Her meal was readied at the same time as everyone else, and wasn't as hot, but that was how she liked it best. She had a sensitive tongue, he recalled.

Her mom told her not to bother a person while they're eating, hence why Kunou tittered away next to her mother in the kitchenette, at the time washing the dishes and the pans.

After saying her grace, she began to eat as Issei watched her, unintentionally studying her actions. She knew how to use chopsticks, rather well in fact. She must had been taught before, most likely by her family. Her sister perhaps. She hadn't been living on the road since she was born, and Issei thanked the gods quietly for it.

Then his mind wandered to her sister. Her potential sister, that is. He tried figuring out whatever reason she had to abandon such a nice girl like Shirone. It was clear to him that Shirone loved her sister. She wouldn't sob as hard if she didn't. Maybe. He didn't have any siblings to confirm it, and Motohama always complained about his little sister, _'but Motohama is... well, Motohama. And Shirone is Shirone.'_

What kind of a cruel sister would ditch her? She couldn't possibly deserve it. It had only been a few days, but Shirone was anything but a nuisance.

Then again, he had never lived on the streets. But then again, _'Shirone's your sister, dammit.'_

Watching her eat, he supposed he could postpone breaking the news to her. She deserved to know, but it was still morning, and he didn't want hers to start with a potentially shocking news.

"...Ise-san..." His thought spilled and flowed away as she spoke to him in a quiet, reserved voice.

He blinked a few times. "Yes?"

Issei only realized he had been gawking at her for some time the moment Shirone shriveled, turning her face slightly to hide her luminescent blush.

"...Please don't stare at me... it's... it's embarrassing..."

"M-my bad!

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"You sure it's her, boss? What if she's just another Nekomata."

"We'll still have to catch her regardless you dolt." Azazel bickered as his three of his underlings had a round of contained laughter. "Even if she isn't, letting her walk around without a Caresitter is dangerous. It'll dent my paycheck."

His four assistants looked at him with silent disappointment.

It only took him a sentence to shut them down; "And all of yours."

"So what's the plan? Trap her?" His mauve suited subordinate spoke up eagerly, nearly as eager as his next compatriot who was dressed rather... proactively. He still wondered how on earth those buttons could hold still. No doubt that boy would very like to meet her.

"Trapping her seems to be the most effective and safest way."

"Tut, tut... nothing is more dangerous than a cornered animal?" The gothic Lolita of a Fallen Angel, Mittelt, said as condescendingly as she could. "Isn't that a rudimental fact? Are you only mature in appearance?"

Before she could end it with her usual 'demeaning laughter', Kalawarner retorted simply. "Beat it shortie."

"I AM NOT. SHORT!"

"You're right. You're short and flat."

"WHY YOU!"

As their umpteenth quarrel started, Dohnaseek stood idly as he simply immersed himself in the amusement. Azazel would hardly be surprised if this man started a bet over the two, or gathered an audience so he could bet.

Sometimes, Azazel wondered if this was the retribution of his sins. They seemed to never tire out of giving him reasons to visit a pub or a sake shack after his work was done.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" thankfully, not all of his subordinates were children who picked fights at the smallest of things. Thanks to Raynare, he didn't have to strain his voice this time by speaking mildly louder than he usually was to get their attention.

...Or so he thought.

"And who are you to order us around?" Mittelt shot back, narrowing her eyes at the rookie of the group.

"Brat's got a point." Kalawarner stated with the same amount of bitterness. "She might be dullheaded but you're the greenie."

"What did you say to me?!"

Raynare could only gnaw on her lower lip and sunk to her seat, unable to retort, all while Dohnaseek smirking like a fool.

"That's enough. All of you." Azazel grumbled, and suddenly, their meeting room was silent. He had hoped they could control themselves better, but he knew they weren't heading anywhere close. "She might be the greenie but she's more maturity than the two of you added altogether, so shut it."

The girls awkwardly eased to their seat, eyes glancing on their laps in shame.

"All of you are working together for as long as it need to get all of you to cooperate with one another. You're all here are in the same position, including you, Dohnaseek." Azazel could see his eldest underling grumbling, but what needed to be done needed to be done. "Right now, it's like seeing a dysfunctional family."

"Wonder who's the smallest daughter."

"That's enough, Kalawarner. And you too, Mittelt." Azazel reminded her faster than Mittelt could rev up her barrage of complaints. They both hung their head in shame. "You're all here for the same thing; to be an Overseer and lead your own band of misfits. You know what they say about leading and following. You don't want to hear me yapping on and on about it, do you?"

Replied with nothing less than a submissive silence, Azazel continued. "Good. We have a supernatural-cat on the loose roaming this city, and we will make an effective plan that we wil have her caught within the next few days. By then, we'll have a toast afterwards and blow out our paychecks. Is that clear?"

"YES SIR!"

 _'At least they still listen."_ As his subordinates worked their gears, four heads with one goal in mind, Azazel chuckled at his own thought _'Most of the times at least.'_

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Issei absently watched as the snows kept on piling, plummeting the small backyard within its soft white sheets, burying Kunou's numerous snow-soldiers and her self-proclaimed fort. The Kitsune was upset. Understandable. He was upset when the waves swept away his sandboobs.

But he wasn't pondering to relive his childhood memories. He was steeling himself to be the bearer of the news. Shirone was lazing on the couch, cozily wrapped with a thick blanket and armed with a sweater to fend the cold. The girl seemed to be dozing off as per usual, and Kunou was attempting to keep her from sleeping, as per usual.

They had eaten, and they had played a quick game of cards. Their daily routine as long as they weren't allowed to leave the house. He found it rather cruel as they seemed like prisoners, but changes need time. People needs time to get used to them.

Now he was straying off his track to another track. Shaking his head and propping himself off the seat of the dining table, Issei made himself resolute.

In the kitchen, at the time placing the plates, Yasaka looked at him with a knowing look, as if asking if he was going to tell Shirone about her sister. Issei gave her a nod, and she gave him an encouraging smile. Just what he needed.

Taking his steps leisurely, Issei sat at the couch, next to Shirone whose sight to the TV was blocked by Kunou's tail until she gently moved the orange brush.

 _'Step one, approach. Done.'_ Issei mused as he absently watched Kunou's show. _'Step two, bring up the subject smoothly.'_ Since it was an important and sensitive matter, he should be gentle without beating around the bush. The question, however, was; _'...How does one be smooth.'_

 _'Dammit Issei, man up you coward.'_ Again, steeling his nerves, Issei was about to speak. The words were in his throat, waiting to make their entrance. But Shirone giggled, and his resolve wilted. She was smiling. She was enjoying herself. Could she smile once he told her? Did he want to risk it?

In truth, no. He wouldn't. But that would mean going against his better judgement.

Issei took a deep breath.

"Shirone," he called, and the Nekoshou flicked her feline ears at him before turning her head to look at him. Her hazel eyes were bright despite the loitering sleepiness. "can we... talk for a moment?"

She seemed to take note of the uneasiness hinted in his tone as her expression turned to one of concern. The girl sat up, crossed her legs while still holding onto the blanket.

"Yes? What's wrong Ise-san?"

He opened his mouth again, but the words didn't come out again. Frustrated, Issei cursed himself for his wishy-washiness. "Ah, okay..." he said as he sighed, "Some nights ago... well, two nights ago, actually. You... mentioned your sister."

"Oh... Okay..." Seeing her frown forming was like a punch in the gut. Her lowering her feline ears was punch number two. Clearly it wasn't a topic she'd like to discuss at the time.

"Well... I was, wondering, if... if your sister has white hair like yours."

"...No..." Shirone muttered. "Onee-sama has father's black hair..."

 _'Shit.'_ Issei gulped. Even though her family would be mentioned sooner or later and the mood would turn somber, he didn't expect it to be this soon. "...Okay. So... are her tails black too?"

Shirone nodded, at first sourly, but then her eyes sparked at him with curiosity. "Tails? How did you know she has more than one?"

"I think. I might have met your sister... last night... Did your sister wear a uh... a... a kimono?"

"You met her?!" Despite the surprise in her voice and eyes, her voice was still quiet. "Where?"

"At... more or less, the same place where I met you."

When her eyes began to water, Issei felt guilt gnawing from the inside.

"Did she say anything...?"

Issei shook his head. "Not much."

"...Did... did she mention me...?"

He carefully considered his words. Tell her the harsh truth or curve it a little? Issei chose for the latter. She had been hurt enough.

"I don't think she knows me... or if you're with me, Shirone-chan. She only said 'you'll do' and then she left."

The way she looked at him nearly made him choke on tears himself. She was confused, completely unsure why she was left behind, wondering if she was the only one who missed.

Issei wished he could tell her something, but he didn't want to resort to lie or tell things he didn't know himself.

She pressed her lips together, attempting to hold back her sniffles. Issei looked around for help, but Kunou was already with her mother, unsure of what to do, and Yasaka was telling Kunou that everything will be alright.

"Don't worry, Shirone-chan. Azazel is looking for her right now. He'll find her. I'm sure of it. I know we're not your family by blood, but you are our family." Gently, he stroked her head, feeling her fleecy white threads. "If there's anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Then, in between her choked sobs, she managed, "...I want to see Nee-sama again..."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The snows didn't stop piling as evening fell. From sunset to moonrise, it poured and poured and poured. Like white powders falling from the heavens. He remembered getting excited when it snowed. Now, Issei found himself lamenting the journey to his workplace on the coming days. How he wished he was a child again. Playing with little care.

Back then, he never cared much. His friends would say mean things about him, but he didn't care. He just... played. They eventually played together again. Maybe he didn't understand the notion of holding a grudge, or maybe he was just that dim. Nonetheless, he seemed to have fewer trouble when he was a bratty kid.

But now that he was a young adult, troubles just looked as if they were here to stay. And then the responsibilities that kept piling. Like snows. Nonetheless, Issei was determined. He might not be the brightest student in his class, or the handsomest, but he would never run from his responsibilities.

And the happiness of the Supernaturals living with him was one.

Shirone came to his mind. Her and her rumpled face, and the tears that fell off her small chin. She was asleep in her bedroom at the moment. That could at least put her misery on pause.

"Yasaka-san, do you know anything I can do?" He said out loud. His words turning into white mists. "I can't think of anything."

"You've done what you could, Ise-san." Yasaka assured. Standing next to him, watching the whites flowing down. "She... might not have her sister here... but you're here for her. That's very kind of you."

"Thanks." That drew out a brief smile from him. "I still wish there's something else. If I could've done more. I don't have a brother or a sister, but I think she loves her very much. Maybe I should try helping Azazel with the search..."

Yasaka listened quietly, a frown on her light lips. She too, wanted to help. But she too, knew just as much as him.

"You've done your part as a Caretaker, Ise-san. Let Azazel-san do his."

"...Yeah... I guess you're right. I hope you didn't give him free food for nothing." They shared a warm chuckle together.

She brought her eyes to him as Issei spoke to her again, now looking at her. "Do you have a little sister, Yasaka-san?"

"I'm an only child, Ise-san..." She said apologetically.

"Same like me, huh..." Issei muttered, looking outside the glass pane. "If we have one, what do you think can make us leave them? Shirone's a nice girl. There has to be a reason why her sister left her. But what is it?"

Yasaka could see it clearly. His frustration and sadness, his empathy for someone who he had only known for a few days. The young Caretaker who's willing to give his all for people who were seen as an abnormality. He didn't just say those words to comfort Shirone, he meant it. They're his family.

"I don't know, Ise-san. But I know that you are very caring." Unconsciously, Yasaka voiced her admiration. "You'll make a wonderful brother."

"Th-thanks, Yasaka-san." Not used to compliments, especially one from a gorgeous woman like her, Issei could only stammer as he felt his cheeks getting warmer. "You're uh... you're a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." She smiled, finding it a bit funny how he thought he should reply a compliment with one.

"MOOOM! Can Kunou drink this juice?!" They both turned around, eyes latched on the little girl by the refrigerator, flailing a orange juicebox in her hand. "She thinks it's almost empty!"

"That's Ise-san's, dear. You should ask him instead."

Kunou flattened her ears briefly, but they sprang up as she looked at him hopefully. "Can she?"

For a moment, Issei smiled, before his smile turned into a sly smirk. "Almost empty?! Well, then you better share it with me!"

"Whaaa?" Kunou visibly recoiled, before she jolted with surprise as Issei marched towards her, fully-intended to snatch her box of orange juice. She attempted to flee but to no avail, Issei caught her. Her and the juicebox, as she could only feebly cry "Nooo!" in despair.

They laughed afterwards, and Kunou giggled louder and squealed as Issei picked her up, lifting her to sit on top of his shoulders.

Watching the two fooling around, Yasaka smiled fondly. If she ever has a husband, she wished for it to be someone who is caring and kind. Someone who her daughter enjoy being around with. Someone who can make her daughter laugh that merrily and make her smile every time he comes home. The same way Issei did.

Somebody who is willing to help those in need. Someone who she admired.

Someone like her Caretaker.

Yasaka felt hotness filled her chest as realization finally dawned upon her. It didn't fall one her like the snows did. It wasn't slow and disappear once it touched her skin. It crashed like a wave that swept her off her feet and reeled her in deeper into its depth.

The hotness soon kissed her cheeks, bringing up its hidden rosiness and flushed her eyes open.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Another snowy night. Another cold, silent night, accompanied only by a single ball of flame. The red ember floated, remaining untouched as the white powders poured and poured.

This back alley didn't do well in being a temporary shelter either. The cold still bit, pricking her skin, and the walls failed to fend the winter wind. But beggars can't be choosers, and runaways aren't much different.

Shifting, she hugged her legs, and bowed her head to her knees.

The warmth of her sigh bounced against her chest. She's a runaway, not a criminal. If she had to stoop that low and steal from the humans, then it meant she agreed they're living a better life. And if she did stoop that low... what would happen to her?

Kuroka glanced up at her conjured orb of flame. It was flickering, flashing as its light touched her face, caressing her for the last times before it died away. Not a billow of smoke was left.

 _'Perfect. Right what I needed.'_

She ran out of juice.

She blamed it all on the cursed season. The cold that bit deep into her bones, the freezing wind that made her felt as if she was kissed by sandpaper, the lumping snow that made walking a battle. Most of all, its color.

Everywhere she looked, all she saw was her sister's hair.

At least she could rest knowing her sister was faring better than her. She couldn't stand seeing her own sister rummaging for scraps anymore.

Tucked in that house, with a bratty vixen and the Kyuubi. And the boy.

She wrapped herself tighter, pulling her kimono close as her breath came out in misty white vapor. Gods it was freezing... cold that it started to feel as if it was burning. Even breathing started to hurt. The minutes promised to pass slowly, yet they keep gnawing on her body heat. The snows knew no mercy.

...She should had taken that boy's burgers. At least then she would just be cold right now, and not both cold and hungry. Took his wallet too since he offered it.

...Who was she kidding. He's her sister's sitter now, or caretaker. Whatever it was.

Too tired to think. Too cold to care. Eyelashes felt like rocks weighing down her eyelids. But knowing her sister was in that home, tucked in with warmth, well-fed, was more than enough for her.

Shirone's fine.

At least... she could tell their mother that much when she sees them again.

Every fiber in her body jolted as she felt something was thrown over her. A woven fabric that clasped her as it draped over her. A trench coat. Grey like a dove's feather. Her breathing became severed. She was practically panting as she tried to open her eyes.

"We're in a back alley. Behind the Gremory's warehouse."

It must be hailing... she couldn't see anything but a silhouette of a tall person. A man, most likely.

"She's cold. No, not her personality. The lass is ill, Azazel. Hasn't moved since I found her. Her garment might play a part in that."

She should run... Get up and run. _'Get up goddammit!'_

"Doubt she'll run. Doesn't like she's able to stand either. What, do you want to gamble on that?" She heard him say. His voice was gruff and heavy. Experienced. "...Is it me, or Nekomatas are this pale in general?'

 _'...Bastard.'_

"Right away. I still get the bonus right?"

* * *

"Just bring her there for heaven's sake... Bring her there and wait for the others and me." Grumpily, Azazel shut off the call. Dohnaseek would had been a perfect associate if not for his japes and gambling attitude. That bonus won't last long, Azazel knew.

Nonetheless, he didn't expect they would find her this soon.

Tinkering with his cellphone, Azazel contacted a number.

"Raynare. Dohnaseek found her already. Tell the two numbskulls and head back." He paused as she replied with the standard affirmative. His mind was already elsewhere though. "...And grab a pack of beer if you can, thank you very much."

"Yes I know you don't drink. But I do."

Shoving the phone in his trouser' pocket, Azazel stared at the city's skyline as he took a drag of his cigarette. The wind swept the gray smokes as they swirled. Idly, he glanced down the edge of the building, seeing the lights of the shopping districts far down below. The residential area at the far left. The glitter of the frozen river.

It was such a peaceful city. Will the peace remain after his 'species' are allowed to walk around outside he didn't know, but he could at least hope. Hope, and do his part.

With a huff, Azazel flicked the remainder of the cigarette. The filter vaporized into a puff of black smokes. As the city's Overseer, he wouldn't want to litter the city would he?

"Right."

His twelve wings of blackest feathers spread open. The chill gnawed on them fast enough to make him wanting to arrive in that place sooner. It was late, they sky was dark and midnight was only an hour away. The boy and his girls might already be in their dream world wonderland for all he knew, but they should hear the news.

And, hopefully, spare him a hot cup of cocoa.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


	9. The Fox and the Cat

**About damn time.**

 **Many thanks for the support. I'd give you all a cookie, but you see, I like cookies too. So one of us is gonna have to be the big guy and sacrifice, and it ain't gonna be me.**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

 **||The Fox and the Cat||**

* * *

"What's wrong with Nekonee's Nekonee? Is she sick because her tail is thin? Kunou's tail is profuse and cold can't catch her."

"It's common cold; Japan's mortal enemy..." Issei spoke with a yawn. "And where did you learn of that word?" The young vixen seemed to never fail surprising him even when the mood was... well. Issei himself wasn't sure how to put it.

"Ehh... dunno..."

A drowsy Kunou was flopped on the living room couch while her mother was taking care of the ill Nekoshou. Next to her would be the Nekoshou's little sister who was blanketed with a thick blanket. Drowsy but also worried. The poor girl had been battling her urge to sleep since she was woken up. He had lost count how many times she nearly nodded off.

Rethinking of his choice, maybe he shouldn't had woken her up. But the girl _is_ her sister, however, and he felt she would want to know.

The Overseer had dropped Shirone's older sister not long ago in the middle of the night—when he was swimming in his dream world. Yasaka mentioned he had two other Fallen Angels accompanying him, one of which " _volunteered"_ to stay to keep watch. Smooth black hair, striking figure, pretty and young face.

If his mind was fully awake, Issei would had been swooned by the young Fallen Angel's appearance. He'd fix his bed hair and put on his nonexistent charm. But his mind was half-sober at the moment, and all he could notice was her discomfort shown by her fidgety hands.

Assuming talking could help him rid of his sleepiness, Issei looked to the girl sitting on the opposite couch. "So... uh... Raynare-san?"

She jolted, fixing her sitting stature. "Just Raynare is fine."

Good. He didn't have to be overtly formal. "Okay... Raynare then. If you don't mind... why did Azazel left you here again...? He just came here for a coffee and left."

There was a pause before her answer.

"...Ah..."

"...Ah?"

She twiddled with her index fingers a bit more. "Um... M-maybe it's for... the experience? This is my first time meeting with a Caretaker."

"Really? That's... strangely considerate of him." Weird. Issei had guessed he left her here to report back to him when this was over, but Issei could have done it himself by a simple text.

...Come to think of it, that possibly was that man's intention.

"You're not an Overseer like him then?"

She shook her head. Her bangs swayed lightly. "No. Not yet, at least. Soon I hope."

"Are you a trainee or... something like that?"

"Something like that, yes. I'm his aide. Being an Overseer, Mr. Azazel leads a team to help him control this city, in... supernatural sense, I mean." Raynare said. "I graduated from training two months ago."

An actual job with an actual training procedure. Issei briefly wondered how much their payroll was. "Is it exclusive to Fallen Angels only?"

Raynare hummed ponderingly for a moment. "Mmm... I don't really know... I've only met my own kin in training, and the team I'm in consists entirely of Fallen Angels. Maybe because our kind is the least endangered?"

Issei could feel his need to sleep wading away. He also could feel he was starting to see her prettiness. He wished he hadn't, because now he was beginning to be conscious of himself and his choice of words.

 _'Stay calm... don't be stupid. Kunou's sleeping.'_ That didn't make sense, but it helped. And glancing at Shirone, he was reminded why they weren't sleeping on their bed. "...About... the girl you helped... where did you find her?"

"It wasn't me who found her. My colleague did. I think he said she was about to sleep in an alley somewhere." Raynare frowned. Issei had the thought to peer at Shirone. He could see her face crumpling again. Her thinly pressed lips, quivering as she refused to cry.

"It must've been rough for her." That took his attention away from the young Nekomata. "I've heard several cases of Supernaturals resorting to criminal acts. Things would get... pretty ugly after that. It's difficult to find a Caretaker who's willing to house them."

Issei paused. "Do you know why she's... on the run?"

"Nothing, really. Aside from fleeing her previous house." The Fallen Angel looked at him, and then at the anxious white-haired girl. "I uh... I'm not sure if it's alright for me to say more."

"It's fine. But she-" Issei veered at Shirone, "you had a Caretaker before, Shirone-chan?"

She nodded apologetically, as did her ears, making Issei felt bad. Her 'I'm sorry' look was too strong that it could make an innocent man plead guilty.

"Don't feel bad... please."

Shirone bobbed her head, and then returned to her door-watching.

He wondered what she had did to keep her and her sister stay alive. They weren't much different than his own kind after all. Refusing to bring that heavy topic, Issei let his creaky gears in his brain worked for a while. It bred a way to continue the talk _and_ comfort the sullen girl.

"Well at least she won't have to run around anymore." Issei huffed, scratching his messy brown hair. It was as if a cow had licked his mane. "Is the uh... what was it again...? Registration? Is that the right term?"

"The registration? What about it?"

"How long will it take so she can stay here legally?"

Two pair of eyes widened at his seemingly oblivious question. "Y-you mean... you're willing to take her in?"

Issei shrugged. "Her sister's already here. I'm sure you have questions for her," he said to Shirone, "but ultimately, you'd want her to stay, right?" Unless she's Matsuda. So many times that baldy had attempted to rid his sister off him.

Shirone nodded tearfully, happily. "Thank you Ise-san..."

"Aaahhh... don't mention it. Just let me p-"- _et your ears from time to time._ Issei paused. That was close. Both Shirone and Raynare were staring at him now, with Kunou softly snoring. "Nevermind. Don't worry about it. You might want to go back to sleep first, Shirone-chan. Your sister's probably sleeping until morning."

Shirone rubbed her eyes, red due to her recent tears and from being torn away from her dreamland. "But..."

"I'll wake you up when she does." He promised. Hopefully one he could keep. "It's the common cold of Japan; your sister won't be running off anytime soon. Don't worry."

"...Okay..." Sluggishly, Shirone dropped off the couch, leaving the blanket on to the sleeping vixen. "Goodnight Ise-san..." She then timidly dipped her head at the female Fallen Angel.

The two young adults bid their goodnights, and watched as the small girl climbed the stairs.

"...So cute." Raynare pulled her knitted cardigan, fiddling with one of its buttons. Without realizing it, she wasn't as nervy as she was the first moment she stepped in the homely home. "I want to squeeze her ears."

Issei stared at Raynare worriedly.

"What about you erm... Mr. Issei?"

"Come on I'm not that old..." He sighed, "Just Issei is fine. Please."

"Oh right, I'm sorry." She giggled lightly. _Sweetly._ "I've heard of you from sir Azazel. He doesn't talk of you often, though... he mostly mentioned the food here is nice."

Suspicion narrowed his eyes. "Nothing too bad, is it...?" If Azazel spread nasty rumors about him owning a certain collection of certain magazines, Issei could consider his appeal shot down and destroyed into smithereens.

"Well... he mentioned you have a... _peculiar_ interest..." Issei did not like that. He did not like how she phrased it to sound so vague. He felt his blood ran cold. As cold as the air. "But I think it's fine... Most people would do the same."

 _'Crap. She knows.'_ "Ahaha—I... guess?" Issei laughed nervously. He knew his father had a collection... so did his two idiot friends... and a few "contacts" in his classroom. It was a rather boyish thing to do, but the Fallen Angel took his hobby rather well.

"If I was in your shoes... I'd ask her if I can do it every day. But miss Yasaka's seemed more... lustrous. I couldn't take my eyes off her when I met her."

Oh.

Oh...

She meant their fluffs.

"Right?" Issei smiled, suddenly motivated as the misunderstanding was avoided. "She allowed me touched her tails yesterday. They were so soft and... rich... I'm bad with words. You'll have to try it to know."

"Ehh? I'm jealous..." Raynare groaned, for she was jealous. "You have your own problems and all, but living among these—these fluffs? I'll trade places with you right now." Very jealous indeed.

"Hey, it's not as smooth as you think. Well, their tails are, but there's the holding back part I'm still getting used to."

She sighed. "True. It's not like you can pet them like pets."

Ponderously, Raynare shifted her gaze upon the snoozing Kitsune using her tail as a hug-pillow. She was curled into a ball, cuddly and adorable, and Raynare almost exploded from adorability overload. " _Hngg—_ can I borrow her for a day?"

"Hell no."

"An hour?"

"No."

"What about the Nekomata?"

"Still no."

"Wow, you're dead serious."

"Of course." Issei nodded manlily.

Kunou stirred in her sleep, muttering a gibberish complaint that reminded the two young adults to mind their bickering.

"...We should be quiet." Issei muttered, slowly getting off his seat to grab some midnight snacks for them.

"Yeah." Raynare wholly agreed as she inconspicuously grabbed her cellphone from her slacks' pocket and took a picture of the sleeping fox. "Definitely."

"That's not nice you know."

"Urk-" _He's good_. "...I still get to keep it right?"

"Only if you send it to me."

"Deal. Do you use Line?"

And thus, Issei unconsciously gained a beautiful girl's ID. He didn't realize this until he finished his snack scavenging. Getting a girl's Line contact and being her 'friend' was considered an accomplishment in his high school, bonus points if the girl was from another school. Extra bonus point if she's pretty.

He did that to a pretty girl he just met. How the hell did that happen.

Was this an early Christmas miracle?

Putting that thought aside, Issei sat down on his spot as he rustled with the plastic container separating him and the strips of seaweeds inside. He tore the bag open, unaware that a pair of orange ears had flicked his way.

"Want some?" Issei offered as the green snack crunched in his mouth. The saltiness was much appreciated.

"No thanks. I don't really like seaweeds."

"Kunou does."

"Go back to sleep Kunou."

"She's hungry!" Kunou retorted, now awake and peeved as she leapt off her couch onto her Caretaker's, intent on those crispy strips. "Don't sleep on an empty stomach!"

Issei used a hand to block her by the face. It was super effective. "You've had dinner!"

Kunou emitted angry Kunou noises. "She had it yesterday!"

Watching in the sideline, grinning and smirking to herself, Raynare took the opportunity to snap some shots of the Kitsune stubbornly reaching for the snack and the surprisingly teaseful Caretaker fending it.

They seemingly entered a freeze frame when Yasaka emerged from the door of her bedroom. A plaid house dress hugging her willowy figure. Both Issei and Raynare questioned how she could wear that dress with those nine bushy tails. In that moment, Kunou snatched away the seaweeds and scampered to another couch.

" _Thief_!"

"Nafufufu~"

"Remember to brush your teeth again Kunou." Yasaka reminded, "And don't eat too much."

"..." The green strip stopped inches away from her mouth as she had a second thought. Was it worth it?

Meanwhile, as Kunou had an inner turmoil, her mother joined the others. She seated herself at Issei's couch, only not next to him. Unfortunately, the golden brushes remained beyond his reach.

It should be noted that Yasaka practically hummed mellowly when she sighed. "Her temperature has lowered a little. She's asleep, but she will be fine." Issei sensed a 'but' coming in. "But... to think I met both sisters when they're ill and unconscious... I never thought winter would be harsher than summer."

"Mmm... yes, it's unfortunate." Raynare nodded sympathetically, but Issei could tell her focus was at Yasaka's limp vulpine ears. "Oh, erm... 'harsher than summer'? Is it because it's hot?"

"Yes. We shed when it gets too warm. Kunou isn't as bad because she's young. I have to brush my tails at least once every three-four days."

Issei couldn't imagine how much of a blessing it would be to brush them. If only he had the courage to say; "A Caretaker can help you with that." like Raynare did just now.

Hold up.

"I-Ise-san?" Her amber eyes lit up, seemingly catching all the lights. "No... I can't trouble him with a mundane task..."

Issei held back his disappointed frown. _'Yes. Yes you can.'_

"Ah, but isn't a Caretaker's duty is to keep Yasaka-san comfy?" Raynare grinned, "I'm sure he will be happy to help you, Yasaka-san. Summer is still many months away, though. Plenty of time for him to practice, no?"

As Yasaka considered the suggestion, Issei mentally sent the Fallen Angel his uttermost gratitude and a thumbs up. One which she replied with an OK hand sign. Despite having just met, the bond of fellow fluff-worshipper was strong.

A soft blush kissed her cheeks. "I... I'll consider it."

"Niitan can brush Kunou's tails!" So declared the Kyuubi's daughter. In her hand was an emptied sachet of his midnight snack. Issei didn't mind for he was happy to be alive.

"If there's nothing else, I'll excuse myself now." Raynare rose from her seat as did the other two. She then straightened her cardigan and her trousers. "I'm sorry for disturbing you this late at night."

"Oh, no. Not at all." Yasaka smiled kindly. "Thank you for your hard work Raynare-san. Are you going to be alright?"

Raynare smiled. It was sweet of the Kyuubi. If only her coworkers treated her the same way. "I'll be fine. I have my coat. The snow's stopped too!"

They accompanied her outside. He felt the chill creeping into his bones, although the Kitsunes appeared unbothered. Issei watched in awe when her black feathered wings spread out, taking her into the night skies in several beats.

He'd like to meet her again.

"...Let's hope nobody sees her."

After the silent agreement, the three retreated back inside. Under her mother's decree, Kunou had went in her bathroom located in the bedroom to brush her teeth. Issei nearly freaked out when she walked into _and_ inside a wall.

"Oh right... Ayakashi..." Issei breathed out, and yawned as he settled himself on his couch. "...I better get back to sleep too."

Yasaka pieced the blanket and the pillow together as the young man fixed the pillow. It took her a moment to realize what he had in mind. "You're sleeping here again?"

"Well... where else?" Issei sniggered. "The sofa's not that bad. I think I was starting to get used to it. I'll also be here if she wakes up."

They both understood she and her daughter wouldn't be able to sleep next to Shirone's sister. Yasaka didn't know her, and Kuroka wasn't as young as Shirone, and more to that, Issei's bed wasn't big enough for four people to sleep together despite two were small statured.

Even then... It didn't feel any less wrong for her. "You've forgone many times, Ise-san. I'll sleep here instead... please rest in your room."

"What—no, no, I can't do that. It's really fine, Yasaka-san. If you sleep on the couch, I won't be able to forgive myself."

Still she frowned. "Even so..."

"It's fine, really, Yasaka-san." Issei insisted, laughing jokily. "I don't get many chances to be uh..." he wanted to say 'manly', but he got embarrassed. "W-well uh... thoughtful?"

She didn't seem convinced, or approving at the least. It was kind of her to worry him. He was simply doing his job as her Caretaker, and as a man, the day he let a girl or a woman sleep on the couch when there's still space would be the day when he gives up on his hopes and dreams; boobs.

Sighing, Yasaka offered a gentle smile. "Thank you, Ise-dono, for being so considerate to us."

That late night, in the last days of December, Issei resumed his sleep with an idiotic grin.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Waking up. She had hated it since the pleasure was lost. Waking up meant she would be torn away from her sweet dreams and dragged back to life to face reality and the constant torrent of problems. Made worse when she had to face the pounding headache and winter's morning coldness.

Her lids were drooping and leaden with sleep, and as she roused, she judged by the dimness of the room that dawn hadn't come yet, and that she was not in an alley.

 _'...Where?'_ Instead of snow, she was surrounded by comfort. Amiable comfort she thought she had stopped yearning for but was proven wrong as Kuroka delved within its plumpness. The supple cloth bag stuffed with feathers hugging her head was unmistakably a pillow, and the soft sheet wrapping her was a blanket.

For a moment, she thought she was dead, but only until she regained her memories.

She must had fainted last night. And the burly guy had probably brought her somewhere. She only remembered seeing the pair of black wings behind his trench coat, and the rest of his features were pretty much bleary. Fallen Angel, she deducted. An agent from the Grigori Institute.

Collecting her thoughts, one intention entered her mind. She must leave.

Her first steps were woozy. Her legs felt weak, and the demon in her stomach nagged, reminding her that she needed something to eat. She realized she wasn't wearing her kimono, but instead a fleece nightgown that provided more heat. The kimono was her mother's, but that would be easily regained once she dealt with this.

The door handle was cold, and Kuroka flinched lightly at the sting. She pulled it open slowly, cautious to not make any noise and alert whoever was here. Glancing around, taking a peek at what appeared to be the living room, she noted that the lights were still off and it had to be early as the moon was still there. Around four or five in the morning. The still silence assured her that nobody was around.

 _'Ugh. Stupid cold.'_ Cursing at the frosty air, Kuroka treaded her steps lightly, skimming in the shadows of the relaxed living room that she was strangely familiar with. She felt like a thief. But she was no thief. She only took what was meant to be hers.

Kuroka froze, however, as she saw another figure was moving in the dark corridor ahead of her. Her sight was still hazy at best, however, and she blamed it all on the stupid cold. As the shadow-like figure turned, Kuroka saw a pair of golden eyes glowing like candles in the dark.

"Oh my, you've awaken? How are you feeling?"

The Kyuubi. Kuroka realized as the things floating behind her wasn't a flame, but nine tails. That meant she was in the same house as her sister. All the more reason to leave.

"...I was..." She was surprised at how coarse her voice had sounded, and cleared her throat. "I was just leaving."

Her voice held a certain edge despite the slight rasp. Ironically, Yasaka's voice was as soft as a kitten. Melancholic and easy for her ears, and it had soothed her pounding headache even.

"Leaving? Why?" There was a shimmer in those golden eyes. They were lighter than hers and a bit more... softer.

The innocence only raised her distrust. Kuroka narrowed her eyes out of suspicion. "...I can't stay here."

"But you're unwell. A few hours of rest are hardly a cure for a cold, Kuroka-san." The lady said. "Oh, my name is Yasaka. Pleased to meet you."

"Well isn't that kind of you." Kuroka scoffed. The edge of her tail flicking once knowing that Fallen must had leaked her name. "I just—can't, okay? Stop asking questions. I'll return your clothes. You return mine."

Yasaka didn't appear to show any sign of resentment. Just confusion. "I'm afraid your clothes aren't dry yet, Kuroka-san. You can keep wearing mine while it dries?"

Did everyone lose their common sense for skepticism when she was asleep? Or maybe she was still dreaming.

Regardless, "You're being awfully trusting."

"You are Shirone-chan's sister."

"Doesn't make you know me."

Yasaka smiled kindly. "I don't. I don't know what happened between you and Shirone-chan. All I know is that she misses you, Kuroka-san. I'm hoping that before you leave, you would let her see you."

Kuroka flinched, taking a step back. That was a low blow, deliberate or not. "Now you're guilt-tripping me."

"Oh my, am I? I'm sorry... I've no intent to. Please forgive me if I pried too much."

Her tone sounded too sincere for it to be an act or a lie. Shivering as the morning chill began to gnaw on her like the guilt, her mind started to wander to a fork in the road; would she stay and see her sister? Or would she leave to spare her the family awkwardness?

In the moment of silence Kuroka found uncomfortable, Yasaka glanced to a place behind her, specifically at the couch where her Caretaker was sound asleep, worried if their chatting had stirred him. She sighed in relief as he didn't.

"I have to leave." She couldn't face her sister like this. Weak and fragile and... hungry.

"I see..." Yasaka muttered sadly as Kuroka walked past her down the small hall. "Azazel-san did ask me to, but it isn't my place to stop you. Although..."

As the Kyuubi side-glanced to a wall, Kuroka stopped. She brooded that there had to be a catch. There's always a catch.

"What should I say to Shirone-chan?"

There was a stillness in the silence. As if they were waiting for a countdown of something unpleasant.

"Funny. That's what I've been wondering myself."

"If you talk to her, perhaps she can understand." Yasaka offered. "Ise-san trusts that you didn't leave your sister without reason. I-I apologize if this is nearing your private matters... but I did sense your presence days ago. Were you watching Shirone-chan perhaps?"

 _'This_ is _my private matter.'_ Her eyes narrowed again. The black slit in her amber eyes thinning. "Hee~ your babysitter eh? Well, _Kyuubi-chan,_ it's not like he knows everything. We've just met once."

"Was he wrong then?" Yasaka asked genuinely. It only made it the more annoying for the Nekoshou.

 _'Yes.'_ The word was there. It just refused to come out of her throat. Of course it was done with reason. What kind of sister wanted to see her own sister shivering in the cold each time the sun sets or rises? Clutching their stomach as if it could stop her stomach from groaning in hunger? Every single day and night spent hiding because of her older sister's crime. Kuroka might be far from the world's greatest sibling, but even then, what did she want more than the best for her sister?

"Look- _nyan_ , say anything you want to her. I'll leave everything in your hands, okay? Ciao~"

With a light tune but with a heavy heart, Kuroka proceeded to the door lying ahead as Yasaka could only stare and watch, pursing her lips. She unlocked and opened the door leading to the cold, bitter world she had faced for far too long perhaps.

How her heart almost stopped and her tails froze as she was hailed with a mantled chest instead.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?"

"What the-" Kuroka raised her head to meet the Fallen Angel's gaze, whose black and blonde hair and goatee had been plummeted with white powders as if he had been here waiting for her to exit the house. "How long did you stand here?!"

"...Enough." Replied Azazel with a brooding tone, hands shaking. "Can I come in now? My hands are numbing."

There was a gasp behind her. "Oh dear! A-Azazel-san! My deepest apology- I meant to open the door for you!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Yay for another month of waiting for new updates. yay.**

 **About Raynare, she'll take on her appearance as Yuuma Amano. I also gave her a set of personalities I think would be fitting for a Yuuma. A bit shy at first but energetic. Her 'evul' version is too uncouth for my christian fic. Get that shit outta here.**

 **Anyhow, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and see you next time. Or month.**


	10. Like No Other

**Changelog: Fixed Kokabiel suddenly popping up in the story like he did in canon.**

 **Oh look. An update**

 **Thank you for the supports and so on and on. Gratitude and words showing that I appreciate your backing aside, I won't be posting as often because I'm writing a thesis. This is important and all of you must know because it will affect your life.**

 **No, really. I write when I want to and have the time. I still want to write, but now I don't have as much time because I'm being screwed by this damn thesis which deadline won't go extend itself. For me writing is a hobby, not a job.**

 **I'm sure a lot of you know how stressful it is to do something with a deadline, like your summer homework. Except in my case I might end up jobless. Which, despite its attractive premise of being a drunk and homeless at the same time without anyone chastising, it isn't exactly my choice of living.**

 **tl;dr: Thesis is ramming my rear 24/7. This is so sad. Can I get a like?**

 **Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter IX**

 **||Like No Other||**

* * *

Issei woke up with an abrupt start. It was as if he woke up from a drowning nightmare. Fitting, as Azazel had pinched his nose.

Two ticked-off brown eyes granted the Overseer a betrayed stare, clearly asking an uttered 'why?'. In return, the Fallen Angel sneered at him. As he came to, shifting in his blanket and groaning lightly from the mild pain nipping his back, Issei sat up on his faithful but not-so-comfortable-for-sleeping couch.

Rubbing his eyes to adjust to the lights of the living room, he looked out past the glass sliding door that served as a window to the house's backyard. He spotted the sleepy monochromes covering most of the yard. The sun was nowhere to be seen. Kunou's mini-snowmen had gained height and weight, and in truth, appeared a bit unsettling.

"It's early." Issei scowled and glared at the Fallen Angel standing in front of him, demanding explanation. "Why are you here this early. Breakfast isn't until seven."

Azazel simply took a step to his side as though presenting the less-scandalously-dressed Nekoshou sitting at another couch.

Issei stared at her. "Oh." Was she pouting? She looked like she was. That's kind of cute. The Caretaker scratched his hair in its full bed head glory. "Can't this wait...?"

"Yeah," Kuroka seconded, scoffing, "can't it wait nyan?"

Issei scrunched his brows. _'...nyan?'_ Maybe his ears were still asleep and he was imagining things.

"Just like the both of you," Azazel replied, taking seat at his usual one-seater chair, "I want to end all of this as quick. The sooner this gets settled, the sooner I'll get my pay and bonus."

"...And—" Issei glanced at the clock, "—half past four in the morning is nearing the deadline."

"What can I say? Getting things done helps me sleep better."

"Your 'getting things done' ruins my sleep."

Azazel shrugged guiltlessly. "A sacrifice for a cause nobler than your rest."

Yawning, Issei tossed the white towel. He drank a glass of water Azazel had so considerably brought for him.

Past the counter separating the kitchen and the living room, he could see Yasaka's nine tails swaying as she seemed to prepare something for the guests and him. A peaceful sight at last. It brought his mind back at ease.

"So," Azazel restarted, lifting a leg above a knee as he leaned back, ruining his peaceful thoughts. "first thing's first; I know you've met already, but the girl's Kuroka. Shirone's older sister. And an accused thief."

"A what?" In surprise, Issei looked at her. She had the expression of someone who knew they had one wrong but refused to admit they're wrong.

"When she left, several thousands of cash were missing from the person she stayed with. I don't want to point fingers, but missing money is missing money and you running away solidified their suspicions."

Issei turned his head to his right; at Kuroka. If he learned anything from Shirone's characters, surely her sister didn't steal it. It could be that their previous family set them up, or perhaps she—

"Yeah, I brought them with me. How else am I supposed to pay for the food nyan?"

-or she stole it.

"You admit it huh... gods..." Azazel sighed deeply as he run his face with his palm.

"It's not _his_ money anyway." Kuroka jeered, crossing her legs on the couch to make herself warmer. "I didn't take that many anyway. That guy's making a big deal."

"Still thievery. If you haven't noticed already, I'm trying to break you out before you get imprisoned."

"Try harder nyan."

It was brief, but Issei saw Azazel's eye twitched. This Nekoshou seemed to be more of a chatter _and_ would say things just to watch other people get annoyed or flustered. Or she simply didn't care. A mental image appeared in his head in the shape of Aika Kiryuu.

Issei mentally quivered at the thought of two Aikas.

"Did they press charges?" Issei then realized how badly he had always wanted to say this line. Damn you Hollywood.

"No." Azazel said, crossing his arms. "Not yet, at least. Luckily for you, he only wanted the money back. But no money, you're going to court."

"As you can see nyan, I don't have any. Isn't my gratitude enough?"

There it was again. Issei suspected he was still dreaming.

Azazel shrugged off her comment. "He demanded sixty thousand including the interest. That's equal to two thousand five hundred Turkish lira."

"Turk- what?"

"All I'm saying is; it could be worse." The Overseer added. "But you need to pay it off so I can legalize all the stuffs you need legalized."

The amount was several thousand more than his old apartment rent and roughly half of his salary. He could live off a few weeks with that much money. He supposed it wasn't that bad.

"Though, I must say I'm impressed you managed three months with only that. Even going away this far north."

Issei almost fell off his seat. "What— three months?!"

"I'm a shrewd spender nyan."

Azazel sighed. "See here. You're in this city so I'm obligated to help you. But there's a limit to where I put myself into your troubles. He asked for the payment to be made the time you're found. I can stall it for maybe a few days and a week at most, but you're gonna have to return the money."

"I can pay it." Issei said with a shrug. "It's not that much."

Kuroka stared at him as if he had grown another head. Azazel simply smiled, expecting as such. "Then it's settled. Transfer me the money, and I'll handle the paperwork and the rest because I'm a great Overseer." He clapped his hands, rubbing them together as he then left his chair for the kitchen, leaving the stark-baffled Kuroka with the young male. "I'm also famished—Yasaka, ma'am, how long until I can fill my stomach with appetizing stuffs?"

"Oh my—it's because you were standing outside too long didn't you? I'm so sorry Azazel-san..."

Issei eyed Azazel with suspicion. "...Why is she the one apologizing?"

"I didn't ask for your help you know."

Issei looked back at the girl, just then realizing she was wearing one of Yasaka's home dress. Her black hair cascaded down to her chest instead of being tied in that quirky hairstyle, and the air of mischievousness seemed to have disappeared. Oddly enough, he preferred this plain appearance over her loose kimono; he knew where to look. If two of his friends were here, they'd chastise him for heresy.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Shirone-chan would like it if her sister doesn't have any debt."

She showed an expression Issei couldn't decrypt. Her lips were frowning and so were her sleek eyebrows, but she didn't look sad to him. Ashamed, perhaps. Or it might be confusion. He supposed girls remain a mystery for his feeble male mind.

But... Nekoshous sure had large cat ears. Just looking at the black furs made his hands fidgety.

Then out of the blue, she curled a sly smile. "Hee~ that means I'm indebted to you now, aren't I Caretaker-kun? I have no money to pay you back nyan, and I'm unemployed. How about my body instead~?

Issei took a gulp as Kuroka tugged back the collar of her house dress, revealing the pearly skin of her shoulder blade. _'Oh Buddha. She's sensual.'_

However, the way her two tails curled in the air gained his interest more than a sight of her skin.

"Actually... I want to touch your tails and ears." Now that was something he never expected to say. "...That's... not weird... right?"

Judging from her blinks, Issei knew what was bound to come. "You really are weird nyan." Despite knowing so, it didn't make hearing it less painful. "Are you seeing me as a pet?"

"What? No, no. I don't mean it that way. It's just that... they're—those things are—well I mean uh..." He realized he couldn't use 'I like animals' as a reason.

She stared at him inquisitively. "Well?"

"Uh... Because I don't have them and I'm curious how they'd feel like in my hands...?"

"You also don't have these things nyan." Kuroka placed her hands under her Kurokas and made them bounce. "Aren't you curious how these would feel in your hands? Hmm~?"

Issei bit his lower lip to help solidify his self-restraint as the Nekoshou realized the fun in torturing him and his willpower.

"...Yes."

Alas. He was not strong enough.

"Heh. Perv."

Even her smug smile reminded him of Aika. Just more adorable. Maybe because she wasn't Aika. No offense Aika.

Time to change the subject. "A-anyway," he cleared his throat, looking at somewhere that wasn't as provoking as her. "she thinks of you all the time, your sister. She was very worried when she saw you last night."

Kuroka's expression changed bitterly. "That's cheating. Can't we just keep talking about my chest."

"What are you, a temptress?" Issei remarked, "She'll be happy to see you're alright, I'm sure. Just uh... well... make sure you explain things to her." Issei waited if she wanted to respond. When she gave none, he continued. "She... may be needing some clarifications..."

An ear pointed at his direction. "About what."

"Hmm..." Issei thought, hard, force-starting the cranky gears in his brain as after the sleep that was interrupted twice, thinking 'how to handle this without butting in other people business' was a chore. More so when he didn't know how to word it. That night in particular where Shirone sobbed to sleep had left a bitter impression regarding Kuroka.

"Just spit it out nyan."

"Right." Issei loosened. "So... you see... Shirone-chan _might_ be thinking that you _might have_ left her because she _might be_ a burden to you...?"

Each word he said, the more he shrunk to his seat. Was he some sort of the harbinger of bad news? Was that a side-job for being a Caretaker? First the little sister and now the older sister. This wasn't written in the contract he signed. Even not in the fine prints.

Shirone was a light-sleeper. She woke up when he had to get up for work, but she normally went back to sleep until it was eight. He didn't have any work today, however, and knowing her sister was here, she might get up sooner instead.

Seeing Kuroka's conflicted look, Issei decided it was best to give her time to think. "I'm going to get some water."

He joined Azazel and Yasaka in the kitchenette. The air was already mixed with various vegetables and the boiling broth.

"Good morning Ise-san."

"Good morning. Isn't it a bit too early to start cooking?"

The Kyuubi was in the middle of whisking some white tofu while a small sauce pan was boiling. A soup with tofu he guessed. The scents of the vegetable soup filling his lungs and watered his mouth as the heat from the stove stroked his skin.

"Oh, this is for Kuroka-san and Azazel-san."

Issei shot a dirty look at the man in question. Kuroka he understood. She was cold last night. This man however.

In the meantime, Azazel busied himself by the counter, reading a newspaper with a cup of black coffee by his side.

"It's going to be a cold, hard week. Snows every single day." The Overseer grumbled as Issei sat a stool away, a glass of water in his hand. "Yet even if the snows piled up to my height, I'd still have work in the freezing cold. The work rate of this country is insane I tell you."

Azazel folded the paper afterwards, disappointed about the lack of noteworthy news regarding this city.

"That's yesterday's news." Issei said plainly.

"What?" Disgruntled, Azazel reread the front page and checked the date. He muttered something under his breath. "...I knew I read this some times before."

"Maybe you forgot it's still very early in the morning. The delivery man is probably melting down his bike."

"Yeah, yeah. Why so grumpy?" Azazel waved his hand dismissively. "Anyway, done flirting with the lass?"

Issei imagined Azazel's reaction if he splashed water on his face. It must be wetly amusing.

"You'd never guessed she's the girl's sister eh? Black hair, frolicky attitude. Stubborn. Bit of a hot-head. Large racks. It's like the Sun compared to Earth."

"Are you calling my sister flat?!"

"Earth is spherical." Azazel quickly replied as if he had anticipated this outcome. "See what I mean?"

Issei preferred to stay out of it. So he stayed out of it. He did agree on that last bit. But Shirone was still a young girl – though older than Kunou. Equally as flat... too he supposed. But still. There is room for improvement.

 _'What the hell am I thinking.'_ They both had fluffy ears. It was all that mattered. Should be all that mattered. He couldn't imagine a petite girl like Shirone with a large bust. It'd be imbalanced and would mess with his brains and mental sanity. This was real life. Big-boobed lolis should stay in the 2D world.

Though, no doubt Motohama would feel justice had finally come to Earth if they do exist.

Although... Putting the existence of women with cat ears or fox tails into consideration...

Issei decided he shouldn't be thinking about stupid things like this so early in the morning. He should wait until at least noon.

Seeing Azazel drinking the hot cup of coffee, Issei supposed he needed one as well to sober him up. He moved towards the cupboard, taking a peek at Yasaka's cooking and quietly listening to her hum. Being near her had always made him feel at ease, seemingly freed from all other nagging troubles. It could be that her tails swooped them away.

"Would you like some coffee Ise-san?"

"I'm making one myself, thanks. Moving helps me waking up sooner." And made him stop thinking about those questionable questions. As he browsed the cupboard for a cup and searched the drawers for a sachet of coffee, Yasaka allowed her curiousness defeat her.

She placed down a ladle she used for stirring the soup. She always looked at the person she's talking to. "...Ise-san, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes? What about?"

"Will you... let her stay?"

"Kuroka?" Issei looked at her. And as she responded with a slow nod, he continued as he walked to the water dispenser. Hot scalding water flowed afterwards. "Well... I don't think it's up to me... but if it is, I'd say yes."

"Oh, thank goodness." She smiled, relieved by his answer. "I was worried you'd say no. She cares for her sister. She doesn't flaunt about it, but... she does."

Issei chuckled. "Maybe not like you to Kunou, but I can kinda tell. Shirone was happy last night when I told her she can stay here. She wasn't sad or... well that's not important. She's just, happy and glad. I don't think she would be if her sister's a bad person." Staring at the swirling black water, he added, "It's all up to her now."

The more time she spent with him, the more she admires this man that she spoke without thinking. "You're very thoughtful Ise-san. It's admirable."

"W-well, I need to have some redeeming qualities am I right?" He said with a nervous laughter. He so was not accustomed to praises. At least not one as genuine as hers. He was used to something along the same line as 'even though you're like this, you're not that bad'.

With a light giggle, Yasaka returned to her cooking, and her soft hum waltzed in the air.

The hot coffee swirled in the cup as he stirred it, its hot white mist rising as its rich scent tickled his nose. His morning had an unpleasant start, but it was getting better by the day.

At least it was, until Azazel chirped behind him. "So. Boy, are you going to adopt her as well?"

"Adopt..." Issei echoed, wondering if that was really the proper term. Knowing Azazel, it wouldn't. He'll play along for now and conserve his energy. "Not sure. It's up to her."

Azazel looked strangely disappointed. "My assistant mentioned that you would."

"I just thought Shirone would like it better if her sister's with her in here." Taking a careful sip, Issei glanced at the living room. Kuroka was lying down on her couch, palms supporting her head, staring at him with a bored look.

Being stared made him uncomfortable. So he looked back at Azazel. "Why? Is there a limit or something?"

"It depends on the Caretaker. A working young lad like you shouldn't have more than three unless it's under some circumstances. All of this is pretty new. The law is stricter. It'll loosen as it ages, I bet, but that's still a long way ahead."

"So... I guess I'll have to hand Shirone back?"

His long black eyebrows scrunched under his golden bangs. "What're you saying?"

"They're sisters." Issei plainly said as he took a seat. This time a few stools away so that Azazel won't steal his coffee. "Separating them after they just met doesn't sound right to me."

Mainly because Shirone cared for her sister. They had yet to meet each other again – at least not when both sides were conscious. Depending on the result, his mind could take a turn or steel itself. He hoped for the latter.

He was deep in his mulling that he didn't realize Azazel was studying him.

"You're a good lad." He said. It felt strange hearing it from him. "Having you as a Caretaker will be a blessing for anyone. You're not half bad despite your collection."

That was more like it. He didn't feel as embarrassed. "I've pawned them off, alright. I'm a changed man."

"Hah! Say what you like, but a man will return back on the road he paved." Azazel snickered while Issei began to have second-guesses. "By the way, how'd it goes last night?"

Issei knitted his eyebrows. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my assistant. I did tell you I'll introduce you to her."

"You didn't mention leaving instantly after a coffee."

"Need I remind you how busy I am?"

"Then why are you still here." Issei asked with a flat tone.

"Are you telling me to leave and waste the missus' culinary she prepared specifically for me?" Azazel looked pained. Issei agreed. He was a pain in the butt. "Unscrupulous. Nonsense."

"It isn't just for you I think."

It was nothing more than their harmless japes, of course. His carefree personality did have its saving grace. Azazel was easy to talk to despite being a pain in the butt.

And thus, the two japed a bit more, still in the same topic about his old 'ammunitions'. Azazel seemed intent on squeezing it dry as it made Issei uncomfortable the most due to Yasaka's presence.

But they all stopped as Shirone slowly made her way down the stairs. Issei held her breath, suddenly tense. Apprehensive of what about to come, yet equally invested. Azazel looked ready to make a bet, while Yasaka was watching them anxiously while tending to her cooking.

The dramatic effect was rather spoilt as they saw Kuroka had gone back to sleep, nuzzled in a blanket that once covered him.

"...You kidding me?" Issei unintentionally let his disappointment bled into words.

"To be fair, cats tend to sleep more when it's cold. Helps in keeping their body warm, see."

"Isn't it rude to compare them to cats?"

"They are related in one way or another." Azazel said with a shrug. "Like missus Yasaka to a fox and her little girl to a vixen. It only gets uncomfortable if you overthink it."

That was a point he could agree with. Best not to think about it too much. Well then... back to the cats— _Nekoshous._ Issei corrected his thoughts, slapping himself on the inside in the process.

"Well would you look at that." Azazel chuckled, smirking at the white haired Nekoshou. "Isn't that just sweet."

Issei allowed a smile. "Yeah. I guess they'll be alright."

"You know what they say. 'There's no one else like a sister'."

"She has a cold, though." Issei pointed out.

"What, you're going to pry them apart? _Good Lord_ , Ise. I never took you as a heartless man."

Issei disregarded the jape delivered with a weird posh accent. "What if she catches it?"

"Then you'll nurse her back to health. Or the missus will. She's done it twice now."

It would be rude to keep staring at them. So Issei casually glance away to have another go at the carefree Fallen Angel and his wisecracks while waiting for breakfast, as Shirone lulled herself back to sleep in her sister's embrace.

* * *

Kuroka felt her lips quivering and her cheeks tingly. She tried to fall asleep to buy more time, but her sister had gone downstairs sooner and had crawled into the couch, and skulked herself in the tiny space between her and the rim could offer.

Her white hair smelled clean. Better, now that it wasn't constantly plummeted by snow or rain or cooked under the autumn sun. Her arms were thicker too, and held her with such fervor. Almost as if she was afraid she'd leave her again.

Well... who could blame her?

"You weren't a burden or anything, alright."

She tried sounding aloof, but Shirone knew her sister better than anyone. "...It's okay..."

She didn't dare opening her eyes. The tears would leak for sure. She didn't want to cry where there are others nearby, and especially not in front of her sister.

Shirone didn't have that much trouble, though. She openly sniffled, squeezing her sister's dress and nuzzled herself closer. It took a while, but Kuroka returned her embrace and was instantly brought back to a time where they cuddled against the cold.

The blanket was warm, but it wasn't close to the warmest.

"I'm sorry."

Gods. How she had missed her.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I bet you're thinking "under 4k chapter wat heck u massive not nice person"**

 **I know. It's short and sweet. Like my dic—tatorship reign.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to muh Bianca. She went to kitty heaven three chapters ago. Or about two months ago because my update is consistently slow. Still missing ur fluff bb.**

 **Leave a review that says you'll miss me. I need your help boosting my fragile ego. Or maybe let me know if this chapter's worth a damn of your time or why there should be a God of Fluff.**

 **P.S. TAFFO.**

 **Tails Aren't Furry Fuck Off**


	11. Eve Pt 1

**It's been 84 years...**

 **That movie came out ages ago jesus Christ im getting old**

 **but danzy, where's lucifer or last guardian - SHHSHS I'm working on it okay. It's long and thick like my list of enemies mwahaha.** **or my thesis.**

 **I want to write but there's this thesis that keeps kicking my ass. It's like a bat but instead of blood it's sucking my writing inspiration and my will to live**

 **I'm just joking. I haven't written a will yet and at this rate I don't think I'll ever have the chance to**

 **tl;dr: thesis bad, me cry, update slow**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter X**

 **||Eve - Pt. 1||**

* * *

"You need a bigger house." Was Azazel's wise counsel after finally realizing Issei slept on the couch due to the call of duty and not because he wanted to. "An extra bedroom, at least."

"Or a bigger couch." Issei said dryly, sipping his coffee. No milk or cream this time. He wanted to be extra sober for today as it was Sunday 24th of December, notoriously known as Christmas Eve, or Hell on Earth Day for single, independent, brave souls like him who just couldn't get a woman.

He couldn't wait to experience the joy from seeing couples all over the place and celebrate his twenty-first Christmas without a significant other.

Also, because it was early morning. Early mornings were the time when Yasaka arranged breakfast, which meant more of those heavenly furs springing up and down whenever and wherever she walks, and accompanied with her delightful humming tune as she does her own thing. A peaceful spectacle in preparation for the coming battle against the jealousy towards couples in general.

"Could've told me earlier you know." Azazel replied. "I could had set something up for you. A bedroom in particular."

That raised an eyebrow. A mildly irritated one. "Really? You can do that?"

"'Course I can. It's all there in the manual. Somewhere. A line at least. Should be obvious."

Issei scowled. "I thought I just have to make do."

Azazel gave a weightless shrug. It was as if it was Issei's fault for not reading the entire thing. "Well you will have to eventually, but during the whole 'getting used to' thing, you can be pretty lenient."

The Overseer leaned against his stool. "The whole homestay program concerns both you and the homestays. One of my unending list of priorities, is making sure both are living comfortably. _Not_ luxuriously, mind you. Don't expect me to build a four-floored mansion with three basement floors and an indoor swimming pool, a spa, and a gym. That's just ridiculous."

The image stuck with him. Only for a fleeting moment because he was a commoner and couldn't imagine being filthy rich. While it would be nice having a giant mansion, cleaning it wouldn't be as nice.

"I don't need a mansion," Don't jinx it Issei. "just a bed and I'll be set for a year."

"A man of simple needs but refined taste I see." Azazel sneered and raised his eyebrows multiple times. Issei gave an 'of course I do.' look. "But see here... You have what... three...? No, four people with you already. Two is uncommon enough, three is rare and in most cases they're related, but four? I thought you would do with two but no. You have to hog them all."

He wasn't sure if that was a notable achievement. All he seemed to be doing at the moment was working for his own money and occasionally delivering burgers to Kunou while being taken care by Yasaka.

"I'm not trying to compensate for my lack of girlfriends alright."

Azazel snorted and grinned cheekily. "You convince yourself that. Anyway, it won't take long to get the 'go nuts' from the wealthy funders. The workers should be here at noon and maybe sooner since I'm so good at what I'm doing."

"Bossing people around?"

"Precisely." Azazel ignored his jab. "And since you'd be at work..."

He panned towards the cook, who was watching the three chunks of fish on the broiler rack. The crisp smell alone made his stomach stir. One for her daughter, one for Issei, and one for their loyal uninvited customer who showed up anyway. As for the two Nekoshous, she would cook for them later on as it was still a couple of hours before either of them wakes up.

"Missus, you won't mind watching a couple of Devils will you?"

Yasaka didn't hear, but it was fine because it was not the first time Azazel was unheard by a woman he reached for.

"Devils...?" Issei was... not entirely sure how to react. _Mildly_ complicated, rather. How _should_ he be reacting, was the question. It's common knowledge Devil is bad -the word 'evil' is in the name of their race-, but it was also common knowledge that Supernatural were simply superstition; old tales of urban legends old people tell to spook their grandchildren so they wouldn't dare playing outside after the sun had set and look at them now. Actual living beings.

"You heard that right. Devils. The goons in Hell." Azazel confirmed. "And before you ask; no. They don't carry large red pitchforks, and they do not have horns. Well. Some does. They're basically royals. Nobles. Snooty more often than not. They do have riches that can last through seven generations and possibly more. That's why they're the main funder for the entire program while me and my people ended up being the corporate slaves."

After a short round of ironic laughter, the conversation took a brief pause as Issei wondered how many Supernaturals he hadn't known or discovered were still out there. But then he was flicked by the mention of that place.

"The goons in Hell?"

"Yeah. Hell."

"What do you mean 'Hell'? Or is it only random place. Like 'somewhere in Norway' kind of Hell."

"Literal Hell, you joker. The place you thought to be a place where bad guys get poked by even badder guys – which, shouldn't that make them the good guys? They're basically the torturer for... for God, really."

Issei considered his words. He didn't want to be short-minded, and he considered himself as an open-minded person. But it was that exact 'openness' which forced him to pick what idea is rubbish and which is worth keeping or believing.

"Well... they're more known to do bad stuff than singing choirs or... or helping old people cross the street."

"Maybe not, but that's because they have no old people down there."

"They can ship some from Earth."

"Yeah I don't think they would. If they want to look at loose, wrinkly skins, they have raisins."

Issei went along and nodded. "So they're not bad."

"They did some pretty bad stuff... and probably the entire thing written in the bible or other holy scriptures— but it's in the past. Why bother with the past. Let the historian and archeologist handle it with their dinosaur brush. They are funding this entire thing for nothing and they are the ones who are paying me. Even if they're bad, they're good people in my eyes."

"I guess they'll have to update the bibles then." The redeemed Devils. He liked the sound of that. He always enjoyed movies where the baddies turned into goodies. Or the other way around; he enjoyed variety.

"Ahhh screw it. It'll never get done. It'll probably ends up being some historical scriptures some time later."

Hopefully. It was about time where people get along and stop throwing stuffs at other because they're different. It's the goddamn 21st century, not the dark age.

"What about Hell? Did they get it wrong too?"

"Initially, no. It's as it was printed to be. But now, not so much. Obviously there's still chunks of it still looking exactly as you imagined- filled with molten rocks and... all terrible, jaggedy things. But the place where the Devils _and_ my people live in -the Underworld- is essentially one giant resort. And tell you what, when all of this is cooling off, I think it's gonna be a major tourist destination."

"And let me tell you this..." Azazel leaned towards him, close enough that their shoulders touched. "the women? One look is never enough."

That started a spark in him.

"And what's better than that? Because of their low fertility rate, they allow multiple-spouses."

"Why the hell am I here then." Issei had never imagined he would be wishing to go straight to Hell. Now that he thought of it, isn't Heaven is where all of the chaste people are? He should remind himself to tell his two friends to go to Heaven from now on so they can be eternal celibates.

"Let's get back to the main topic; your home improvement." And what a coincidence, Yasaka was just about to serve her set of dishes; a serving of broiled mackerel, a bowl of miso soup with tofu, and a bowl of rice that was steamed together with kombu kelp for the added savory flavor. Nothing extravagant in appearance but more in the taste. "Actually that can wait."

Issei wanted to say something smart. Something snarky. But he had an empty stomach too, and his sight and sense of smell could only resist the temptation so far. Extending the wait would be a form of self-torture.

So on the dining table they sat. Issei next to the famished Azazel, and Yasaka next to air. They said their graces, which was very quick, and relished in Yasaka's home cooking.

"Oh goodness—this is brilliant. That volatile British chef has to try your food at least once." Azazel said, before promptly stuffing his mouth with more rice.

Despite not knowing the famous chef as her knowledge of the world was understandably limited, Yasaka simply smiled and said a humble thanks.

"I want to see him singing with Simon Cowell as judge."

Azazel flailed his pointer finger at Issei as if he had discovered a major breakthrough. "And the British guy can then cook for the other Brit! It's brilliant! They'll tear each other off."

It took Azazel a few more stuffing before he realized a chair was empty and that it was quieter than usual. "Where's your kid?"

"She stayed up late last night," Yasaka sighed, frowning slightly. Just slightly because she was not a pouty woman. "she watched a scary movie last night."

"Oh?" Azazel raised a single eyebrow. "Shouldn't they be playing one of those wholesome, miraculous, 'family is the best' Christmas movies?"

"If they did, we'd be sleeping last night."

"Good point." The Overseer agreed. "What's the movie about anyway."

"It's the one where a girl creeps out of the TV." Just rewinding the entire memory inside his head made his grin grew wider and dumber. "It was fun."

"Ohoo~? Fun family Friday times huh?" As he nudged at Issei with a fitting grin, Azazel noticed the uneasy look latching on Yasaka's face. "...What? What did I miss."

"A lot of screaming."

* * *

He had imagined it a few times. It was nighttime, dark outside, and he would be watching a horror movie with his 'significant others' or 'special someone' or whatever terms those normies came up with, but he'd just stick with 'girlfriend'. Said girl would then latch onto him whenever a cheap but effective jumpscare pops out, or held onto him as the music builds up, and he'd be all romantic and slightly nervous when he incidentally felt something plump and soft pressing up onto him.

It might qualify as a 'loser' kind of thing to imagine all of the above and wanting all of it to come true, but he just couldn't help for imagining scenarios that might never happen. It just happens.

Alas, real life was stranger than fiction indeed. He couldn't tell which was weirder, really, with everything that had been happening to him in the past month, or tonight.

"What're ya watchin' nyan?" She said to him. Kuroka was about to head upstairs with Shirone, having finished lying about after dinner. Both were in their pajamas – as they had always been during their stay because winter and snow is apparently cold.

"The Ring. It's about an urban legend. I think."

"What urban legend."

"I..." Issei paused, considering his words. "I don't know, but she crawls out of TVs."

"Doesn't she have anything better to do."

"She has an unhealthy problem with her grudge."

"To TV owners?"

Issei shrugged.

The introduction scene played on the screen, briefly flaunting a bunch of names he wasn't familiar with. He wasn't that huge of a movie junkie who'd remember all of these names. He couldn't even remember his ancestors' name and they made him.

"Is it scary?"

"I think that's the general idea for a horror movie." Issei replied, and Kuroka did not appreciate his dry reply. Alas, not all people appreciate dry or sarcastic humor. "I don't know. I'm not planning to watch it. I'm planning to fall asleep some time later."

She then sported an expression as if she was accepting a challenge. "Still pretty early to sleep I guess." It was 8pm at the time, and she did take naps between naps. Issei would imagine she had a healthy reserve of energy. "Guess I'll stay with you nyan~"

He couldn't lie; that single sentence made him overtly conscious of her and ruined his mojo. Never once he expected that line to be said to him, no matter what context. More so when she leapt onto the couch and scooted next to him - her soapy, feminine scent scattering his focus even more. Good god was this because of him being girlfriendless?

"C'mere Shiro-nyan."

Naturally, Shirone tagged along despite not showing as much interest in being spooked as going to sleep. She got up to the couch and sat in front of her sister, who then latched her hands on her like a seatbelt as Shirone leaned back. Kuroka grabbed a blanket he wasn't using, and covered her and her sister.

Them huddling had become an everyday thing; whenever he came home, the two would be on the couch watching shows before dinner, or sleeping in their room. Thinking about having her _Kurokas_ as headrest was an everyday thing too, only more inevitable despite he kept trying to push the thought away to the back of his mind. It kept popping up like a random boner.

To set the immersion, Kuroka turned off the lights. Telepathically, because she could and she liked to show off.

He thought she did it to make him jumpier, in all honesty. She was a crafty woman and it granted him all the rights to be suspicious of whatever she was planning to do.

With everything set and them sat, the movie played.

As were most horror movies, the introduction had a brief scene to show what scares to expect, with all of the high-pitched music and noises before cutting to the actual start of the movie. He thought it was a cheap trick to get the audience interested, but whatever works he supposed. It certainly gained the older Nekoshou's attention from the get-go.

"Neesama... you're holding me too tight."

She usually paid attention whenever her sister spoke due to how quiet her voice was. Not this time. Kuroka's amber eyes were wide open and she seemingly shrunk to hide behind Shirone's head. Even Issei could see how tense she was. Her two black tails were puffed up and bristled-looking too, as if they weren't tempting enough for him.

"...Neesama."

"Hmm?!" Her voice hitched, startled. "O-oh right... yeah."

Neither Katase or Murayama was a big fan of horror either. He recalled watching a movie in his classroom with all of his classmates - a reward by their English teacher for passing his test, and those two would scream the loudest and cling to each other.

Knowing the M&M's and their wicked schemes, those bastards must had taken full advantage.

As the movie went on and the protagonist became more and more paranoid of her surroundings and dark corners-as did Kuroka-, Kunou peeked out from her bedroom. This too, was an everyday occasion. She was attracted to noises like ants to sugary foods.

"What'cha watchin'?"

Kuroka jolted.

"A horror movie." Issei said, just then noticing the Kunou. "I don't think your mother's going to let you watch this, Kunou."

"That means it's awesome. Kunou's watching it."

"You'll get scared."

"Yay!"

Ignoring Issei's voice of reason, she scuttled towards the group. After silently staring at Shirone and Kuroka, she decided make it a competition and sat in front of Issei's lap. Issei didn't mind because he couldn't if he tried to. She had to curl her tail forward, elsewise it would be squished between her back and his stomach. Not that he'd mind, but she would.

"Think you can handle it pipsqueak?" Kuroka teasingly said, complete with a smug look.

"Kunou isn't a pipsqueak."

"You're one to talk." Issei muttered. Shirone agreed mutedly. The most she did was wincing or suddenly gripping her sister's arms, which were already squeezing her whenever a jumpscare jumped.

"Are you saying I'm scared nyan?"

"You're a scaredy cat Neesama."

Issei didn't laugh. He wanted to, but he didn't. Kunou laughed though. "Haha, scaredy cat."

"Horror movies are stupid." Skulked Kuroka. "Why would someone pay to get scared?"

"People have paid for weirder things. You don't have to watch it if you don't want to, you know." Issei said, in the most uncondescending way he could possibly manage. He didn't want to be rude. "It's getting late too – which is why you should be sleeping Kunou."

"Sleeping is boring."

"That's why you dream." Issei countered. That got the Kitsune thinking deeply.

" _Ugh_ \- I can't stop." Kuroka disgruntledly admitted, though her tone made it sound more of a complaint. "It's like spicy food for the eyes nyan. It's stupid. It's frustrating and stupid."

Pouting, Kuroka rested her head on top of her sister's, somehow fitting between the ears. The sulkiness didn't last long as the lady with the black-hair was crawling on all fours with her head twisted upside down. Not a healthy posture if you ask Issei.

"AAHHHHH! WHY IS SHE WALKING LIKE THAT?! THAT IS _NOT_ HOW LIMBS WORK."

Kuroka's frightened shriek drowned Kunou's merry laughter and lambasted Issei's sense of fear.

"Hehe... She's ugly."

"Well that's not nice." Issei became mildly concerned. Kunou might grew up into a bully.

"Why is her eyes big? She walks weird. She's weird and ugly."

"She's an evil spirit Kunou."

"Evil spirits are weird. And ugly."

This girl is going to break hearts. "Just don't say that to other people, alright?"

"What about evil spirits? She's an evil spirit. Evil spirits aren't people."

"Well..." Another jumpscare, another scream, but Issei was too rooted at the question. Now that he knew evil spirits _might_ exist as well, what would he do if he came across one? They might have feelings too, and screaming and then running away didn't seem to be the right first impression.

"Kuroka-nee," 'Kuroka-nee'. She insisted him to call her with that. "does evil spirit exist?"

Kuroka stared at him as if he asked her to grow another pair of ears. "How should I know?"

"But it's an urban legend. Aren't you one yourself?"

"I am?"

"Don't look at me, I'm a human."

"Well, Mr. _Human,_ there's hundreds of them." Kuroka fumed. "Some of it must have been made up nyan. And what was someone who made this, this... _thing_ thinking? Why didn't he make it so this girl went straight for whoever she's going? Why did she have to play around with these people like that? Whoever made her legend needs a psychiatrist."

"For the plot." Shirone straightforwardly answered.

"She's right you know." Issei backed her up. "If the movie goes your way it'll be over in ten minutes."

"Well good! Why would anyone sit and be paranoid for 90 minutes?!"

"You're still here."

Kuroka whacked the side of his head with her tail. "Shut up wise guy."

The movie went on.

And finally, after another of Kuroka's shriek and whining and complaining, curiosity and worry got the better of Yasaka.

"Why is she screaming? Are you alright Kuroka-san?" Asked she who peered out the door. The genuineness in her eyes hurt so much for a sinner like him.

"I'm fine." Kuroka grumbled. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine nyan. I dunno why you ask."

"I... see." Unlike Issei who would try to see how far he could get before she snaps, Yasaka wisely dropped the matter. She stepped out from her bedroom. "Kunou, dear, you should be sleeping."

"Just this episode pleaaase!"

"It's a movie, Kunou. It doesn't have an episode."

"Awww... but how did mom know? Did Niitan tell you that...?"

Yasaka blushed. It was cute. "Yes."

Kunou shot a dirty look at him. "Traitor."

Issei nodded proudly. He was a dirty traitor for telling her mother of her daughter's craftiness exploiting her lack of technological knowledge and he was proud of it.

She was in a rather fine mood that night – she always was -, and for once, Yasaka didn't yank Kunou off. "Fine but just this time for this week."

"Deal!" Kunou happily cheered. "Why don't mommy join us too? The movie has weird people."

"Weird people?"

Another jumpscare hit, but this time, Kuroka wasn't the only one screaming.

"Hah! Mom's a scaredy cat too!"

* * *

"I see." As fervent red blush splayed on the Kyuubi's cheeks, the grin infected Azazel's face. Now there were two dumbly grinning people at the dining table. "D'aww... it's alright Missus. It's a horror movie. It's only doing its job at getting people scared and scream. Just like that girl under your bed."

The color on her face drained instantly. "Azazel-san..."

"I'm just kidding... she's standing right behind you."

"Azazel-san!"

"She has red eyes."

"You're a bully." Issei commented. While adorable, Yasaka looked as if she was about to cry. "Bullies shouldn't get free breakfast."

"Ahaha- oh you and your jokes..." Azazel looked at Yasaka, and his smile quickly disappeared. "I'm sorry please don't take away my meals."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

For once, Issei was looking forward for this year's Christmas. Him not having to spend a dime for a trip back home to stay with his family or the M&M's would be one among his reasons. He meant no ill will to his parents or his best friends, but the most 'Christmas-y' thing they ever did together was saying 'Merry Christmas' to one another and their neighbors and then go eat out at a fancy restaurant with the highest discounts, or buying a new 'questionable' game for his friends' cases.

The other reason was a more monetary reason. No train ticket meant saved money. Saved money meant more buyable stuffs. Considering he had more individuals to appease with gifts, every single yen counts. And lastly, actually having someone to spend Christmas together that wasn't related to him would be quite a welcome change.

It was the driving force that convinced him to take extra hours at Christmas Eve, something that Kuroka didn't know of.

 _"Hee~? You have to work today? Did your girlfriend say anything about it? Oh whoops~"_

He did get a send-off, but not like this.

Issei had spent half of the day standing behind the counter. Watching the falling snow outside as customers waddled inside, patiently serving couples who for some reason decided to spend their afternoon of a Christmas Eve in a fast food restaurant.

He shouldn't judge them. It's not nice to judge a person, more so when it's your customer. Perhaps they had budget cuts. Perhaps this was the closest place to go to, or they just so liked the menu so much that it was a meal worthy for Christmas Eve. But really, in his most genuine honesty, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Normies begone.

Kiba too. That damned _bishie_ didn't' show up. Probably spending it with his sister. Damn him. Not sincerely, but damn him.

All he wanted – desperately wanted – was to come back home. This would be his first Christmas Eve where he wouldn't spend it with his family or his friends, where him and the M&M duo would then wallow in self-pity for not having a girlfriend after a discussion regarding the top ten hot anime babes. Those two idiots now had one for each. Good for them, but screw them sideways.

How _dare_ they leave him in the dust.

And _why_ was it _him_ who was left in the dust?

Right. He was their de facto leader. The face of the notorious Perverted Trio.

Goddammit. Damn him and his rampaging teenage hormones.

But none of those things mattered. At least not as much. He was to spend the eve and the Christmas with a beautiful and kind lady with astounding set of tails, her daughter with also an astounding tail, an adorable and surprisingly affectionate though a bit 'mini' girl, and her sister who had discovered her newfound passion in stirring troubles for him and pushing his sanity off the ledge.

For the love of all that is holy, that girl was the complete opposite of Shirone in the same thing in many ways. And he wasn't talking about her physical being only – as appeasing as she was to behold.

No. Picture this, in afternoons, Shirone would often doze off on the couch if she wasn't looking for Kunou. She would curl up in a blanket and sleep silently. She was gloriously adorable, that was unquestionable.

Her sister on the other hand, did the same thing but without blanket and with only a sweater that would be lifted up by her hand moving in her sleep, sprawled all over the place, thus revealing her pearly white, flat stomach, and oftentimes a generous amount of flesh of her Kurokas. To make matters worse, she seemed to be doing it intentionally. She had always woken up when he was going to put something to cover her with, only for him to be called a pervert and be sent a smug smile.

Any other condition then praise be the Lord Almighty, but he wasn't living alone, and he wasn't a renowned pervert. He had an actual image to maintain unlike back in his darker days.

Now that he thought of it, it was strangely simpler when he was infamous. He didn't have to put up with all the teasing and instead simply embrace it with open arms. He didn't have to think too complicated since his reputation was at its lowest anyway.

Right. As if. Him and his two friends swore to become a better man, here at this very fast food restaurant. A pervert he was; he was not a man without honor, and an honorable man stays true to his word, and so shall he.

"Ise, bring these to the girl over there."

But first, he should do his job.

"On it." He picked up the brown tray containing the orders; a cup of hot steaming instant chocolate and buttermilk waffle topped with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup.

He glanced around the moderately filled tables, and came to the realization that his manager did a marvelous job in descripting the customer. "Which girl? That girl over there? Or that girl over there."

"The one wearing a jacket." The manager said as he stared at his clipboard, possibly still mulling who's going to work at Christmas.

"So all of them." Strangely enough. It wasn't shivery cold inside. Then again, both Kuroka and Shirone wore long-sleeved shirt and saggy sweat pants.

"It's that one with the ponytail." The manager nudged him to the direction, as it was impolite to point finger. Before Issei could point out there were four girls who had their hair in ponytail, he continued, "At the sofa. The huge orange ribbon."

Yes. Orange. Not reddish orange.

So to the table he strutted along with his tray. The orange ribbon certainly made it easier to find her. Her was long too. Very long that it took the spot next to her. She was alone, and was looking out the window right next to her.

Eating alone at a fast food restaurant when it was Christmas Eve? What was she, a girl version of him? What a loser. She should date him so they could be losers together.

"Here's your order," he said, casually but polite as he settled the serving dish on the table, "enjoy the food."

"Thank you."

Say what you will but that was the nicest smile he had so far, and that smile made him return to the counter smiling to himself. Her being pretty was a welcome bonus. He must had been serving another customer when she showed up, because Issei would not forget a face like hers.

"Pretty eh?"

"Thanks, but I'm not into old man."

"Not you; the lassie." The middle-aged manager continued sagaciously, and in an odd accent. "The new addition in town, _pardner_. Her family just got settled at the local shrine 'bout a week ago."

His knowledge raised an eyebrow. _Pardner_ too. He must had been watching some western movie dubbed in Japanese. Or Japanese western movie if there was any. There must be one. His country is a weird country.

"How do you know?"

"This town ain't big enough for me to miss stuffs."

Issei and a few other workers looked at him all weird.

The manager blushed, and returned to his clipboard to play it coll. "Housewives know a lot of things, even those you didn't think they'd know."

Considering his mother knew where he had hidden his stash, Issei could support that statement. Offhandedly, he glanced at the girl again as she cheerily ate her dessert. She certainly had a brighter mood compared to him when he ate out alone.

Speaking of which, when was the last time he ate out alone since he came to this town? When was the last time he ate out?

Just as his thoughts began to stray, the band of the new batch of workers arrived. There was much joy among the employees.

"Alright, cavalry's here. Shifts' over, boys, you can all head home and be with your darlings or try to find one before New Year."

"Boss, you need to tone it down. Like, seriously. You'll scare the customers. And me." Said a brave female worker, the orator of what Issei and all others had been thinking.

"My wife said it was a pretty good impression..."

"Not at work it isn't. Boss, you're in your forties. Your 'cool days' are over."

Issei decided it was best to leave. Not to avoid the trouble it would cause – this was a daily occasion and it was all done in a good-natured albeit mean humor. Not because of that, but because he knew if he stayed, he'll join too.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, and 'twas cold as hell.

It never got this cold back in Kuoh. The winter in the northern region of Japan sure was something. In cold, silent nights like this, where there remained few pedestrians because the townspeople were probably gathering at an event with their couple–screw them too-, he often recalled his first meeting with Shirone. And Kuroka.

Neither were particularly happy memories, one even plummeted his manliness. Weeks had passed without the similar incident though, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to test his luck with random encounters this soon. He was in luck the two were pretty much reasonable. If it was a ghost girl from the movie—

Actually, seeing every colors seemed to be draining out into shades of black, Issei would rather not think about it. He could deal just fine with horror movies, but that didn't mean he was immune to its paranoia-inducing effect. Who's to say a lady in white wouldn't jump him and lift him up with psychic powers, turn him over and shake him for loose change in his pockets?

"ACHOO!"

Startled, Issei glanced by his shoulder. There was another person behind him, and had been for around ten minutes. He wasn't the kind of guy to be paranoid, but he got the feeling he was being followed.

Why would he be followed? Issei thought logically. He didn't owe any money except for that time he borrowed from Matsuda, and that baldy didn't look like he'd send a thug after him. A kidnapper? Well Issei wasn't exactly a kid for one, and he'd pity whoever napped him.

Shrugging off the thought and filing it as another case of coincidence, he marched on.

Although, it didn't help that he had arrived at his neighborhood and that same person was still tailing him. His home wasn't too far away however. A left turn and a little more walking and he'd be there. But that distance seemed tripled when someone was following him.

Issei didn't know what drive him to do this, but there was a surge of bravado that made him swivel on his foot, and turn around.

For the first time, he got a clear look of his supposed stalker. It was a he. Fancy clothed, but not the appropriate wear for winter. Issei doubted a blazer would help much against the cold, and he didn't understand why this man didn't fully button his white shirt either. It might be the streetlight's orange glow, but the man looked as if he had light-colored hair.

"Hey..." Issei called, contemplating if it was to late for him to run away from this punk-looking dude. He caught the man's attention as he stopped walking, suddenly looking at him with a surprised look. "Uh... are you following me?"

There was a pause.

"No I am not." The man sounded offended. He even grimaced too.

"...Okay." Because that was convincing.

Issei tried. He really tried to shove the thought aside. But when he had gone through his home's small front yard that was still plummeted by snow, ready to enter to his humble abode, return to his safe and sound place, the man was standing right by the fences. He was staring at the house, looking as if he was trying to remember something.

Something couldn't be right.

"Are you sure you're not following me."

"This is your house?"

"...Yes?" Issei eyed him suspiciously. This person did look genuine in his surprise. Was he mocking him?

It was then his front door creaked open, and from it, out came a young blonde girl that wasn't Kunou. She lacked the tail, and Kunou didn't have any dress with pinkish purple color.

Her hair wasn't tied into a pair of drills too.

"Brother! There you are!" The girl exclaimed as she poutily stomped her way to said brother, who was the man from earlier. And were those things on her dress peacock feathers?

"Is this my house?" It was then Issei started to doubt himself. Now that he observed it, he noticed the second floor seemed a little bit... bigger.

"Where have you been?!" The girl yelled, hands on her hip. She was taller than Shirone, but seemed brattier too. "We were looking for you everywhere!"

"I was uh..." The man cleared his throat, and smirked. "I was sightseeing. It's not every day we have to travel to this dull place. The flames here disgust me."

Issei lowered his eyebrows. Normally, people would complain about the stench. Or muddy rivers. This place had neither, but... flames? Was this guy nitpicking just to find things to hate?

The girl was not impressed. "You have been sightseeing for the past 3 hours!

"Well the shopping district was pretty big..."

"You said you hate the flames!"

"I do! But... not necessarily the foods."

"Ugh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What are you staring at? What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Issei didn't expect to be noticed. And this girl sure had some tone. "This is... my house?"

"What are you talking about? This place is-"

"Oh, you're back." Another voice. A familiar one at last.

Issei turned around, saw Kuroka in her thick sweater and sweatpants, leaning at the door frame. He was thankful his house didn't magically change ownership over his working hours.

She grinned then, but it wasn't aimed at him. "Well... Little girl? The game is still on nyan~"

Issei turned his head again, towards the blonde sibling. The younger one was cowering behind her brother.

"What the... what did you do to my sister you vile vixen?"

"Me? A vixen? Don't you see these ears nyan?"

Wait, that's right. Why wasn't she hiding her ears? "Uhh..."

"She made me watch a horror movie!"

"Oh? And who said she wasn't afraid of 'silly human attempts at filmography' hmm?"

"That's not a human! Their limbs don't bend that way!"

Too much to process. He was flipping burgers not an hour ago. "I'm just going to cool off inside." Issei said as he walked towards Kuroka. If she knew these people and they didn't freak out about her ears, then it shouldn't be anything bad.

"Oh! Niitan! Hello~"

"Master!"

"You're back!"

Until three extra pair of heads popped up beside her. One was Kunou's, and the other two was... some twins with brightly colored hair. Issei wasn't sure. He might be seeing things.

He felt like he was in a badly written cartoon.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Issei thought his living room was spacious enough. It had two sofas, one of which where he slept, the other which was used by the sisters, an armchair which was claimed by Azazel, and a space between them with pillows. The space was enough to fit a glorious kotatsu – something he planned on buying once he had saved enough. Kunou could trot or prance around and it was still spacious for him.

But when there were 9 people gathered around at the same time, it felt cramped. Even with three small-sized girls sitting on the cushions staring at the TV and one average-sized brat sitting next to her brother.

"I am Riser Phenex and this is my sister, Ravel- why do you look so angry all of the sudden?"

"I don't know. I feel like hitting someone."

"That's what I feel everyday nyan." Kuroka cheerily quipped.

She was ignored, though. "That wasn't a ladylike sentence to say." The blonde man said. He was no longer shivering as there was a thick blanket around him. "If mother was here, you would be getting an earful."

"If mother was here, she would be pleased to know her son got lost. That wasn't a very prince-like behavior either."

"I was _sightseeing._ "

"You got lost!" Fumed Ravel, her twirly golden hair bouncing, "Just admit it! And buying food is _not_ sightseeing!"

He scoffed. "I was observing the commoner's food."

"You didn't have to buy them."

"Hmph. I'm a generous man. I'm preventing their economy becoming crippled."

"Ugh..." She looked as if she was about to explode. "You're an idiot. A stupid idiot! I'm going to help Ms. Yasaka!"

She stormed off to the kitchen as if it was their home already. Issei felt like fleeing the scene too. He could use something more peaceful for his mind. There were Kunou and the twins, but they just lacked that one thing that Yasaka had. Her air, Issei assumed.

"So," Riser restarted, acting as if nothing happened, "nice place you have here." Issei was about to say his prepared lines for that kind of pleasantries, but Riser continued. "Don't you have something to say to someone who made it possible for a commoner like you to enjoy living lavishly?"

On second thought, _'What a snob.'_ "...Yes, it's-"

"Please, don't misunderstand." The lady next to Riser interjected. She was enchantingly beautiful, elegantly dressed with noble clothes that Issei didn't know the names, one of her eyes covered by her long purple hair that flowed perfectly with her buxom figure, and out of his league.

Her looks reminded him of a fortuneteller of an RPG game, somehow. It must be the dark purple dress. Or her one-eye-covering hair. Possibly her hair.

"Lord Riser has been fretting whether or not his first clients are satisfied with their housing."

"Wha- no I did not!"

"And more often than not, Lord Riser has trouble conveying what he means in a straightforward manner. He's afraid he would be seen as, 'soft'."

"Hee~?" Kuroka chirped, "Is he one of those 'rough on the outside but soft on the inside'? Like a soft-boiled egg nyan? A turtle and its shell?"

"Precisely."

"Oooh, Mr. Softie~"

"Why you!" Riser, now with a red streak on his face, seethed. "I will get you for this. Yubelluna. And you too! You, you— you feline!"

"Oh." Issei was strangely pleased with this development. "Well then... Thanks, living here is great. And thanks for the extra bedroom too." His back will be eternally grateful.

"..." Riser looked to the side, attempting to hide his face. "...This was nothing."

Issei felt mildly uncomfortable. Nearly as uncomfortable when he was talking to Kiba when he made Issei question his sexuality.

"He's blushing." Kuroka sneered. "How cute."

" _Tch-_ I'm heading out for a fresh air."

 _'Wow he actually clicked his tongue.'_ Was Issei's thought.

"Did he just click his tongue nyan?"

"Hmm? I thought you disliked this world's air."

Riser grumbled something in a language Issei wasn't familiar of. Probably Devil language. What language do Devils use daily? Latin? French? English? They do have a more westerner feeling to them rather than easterners.

Then again, where is Hell?

Storing those question for another day, he looked at the woman known as Yubelluna. His girlfriend, or maybe wife, he assumed. She had a certain satisfied look and tightlipped smile on her pretty face that Kuroka had whenever she toyed with his sanity.

"He's adorable." Only a little bit more mean. Something in the back of his mind told him to not mess with this woman.

Yeah right, like he'll ever get the chance to.

"Hyoudou-san,"

"Just Issei is fine, please. Calling me that formal makes me feels... old." It felt strange when a foreigner addressed him like that. She was being polite, but that didn't kick away the feeling. Nobody called him Hyoudou except his mother when she was pissed.

It also made him feel he was old too. "And uh... I'm sorry if I don't know about proper noble customs. I wasn't raised in a palace, see..."

"Oh it's fine. I wasn't born from a noble origin like yourself."

"You don't?" Issei raised both of his eyebrows. "You look like one. I couldn't tell."

"Years of living together with one can change you." She giggled gracefully. Everything she did seem graceful. Her manner of speech, her posture, her sitting position. It was very ladylike and very... posh.

Meanwhile, Kuroka here lying about with a hand propping her chin being a complete low-class citizen. She even had an entire sofa for herself and one square for Shirone at the end. Maybe that was why this place felt crowded.

"Are you like, his girlfriend or something nyan."

"Yes. I am in fact one of his... lovers, for the lack of a better term. His girlfriend, I would say."

Issei felt a bit green with envy.

Kuroka narrowed her eyes. "Whaddya mean 'girlfriends' nyan. You dating a pimp?"

"Oh dear me- no!" Yubelluna was horrified. Good to know Devils still had limits on their tolerance. "A polygamous relationship is a common in Hell. It is... _stranger_ for someone to only have one partner, in fact."

"Maybe I should go to Hell."

Kuroka snorted. "That doesn't mean you'll instantly get all the girls."

"Hey I can be good-looking if they're desperate enough."

"Or drunk enough." Shirone unexpectedly joined in.

They had a genial laughter. Issei too. He laughed at his own pain. It was his method of coping.

"What about these twerps here." Kuroka nudged at the twins lazily with her head. They were lying on the cushions, sharing a blanket together. Kunou was next to them, giggling at the word 'twerp', wrapped in a blanket. Not because of the cold, but because it felt comfy. "I was gonna ask if they're yours, but purple and yellow don't make a green."

"No, they're-"

"Naaah, we're orphans." One of the twins said blithely.

Issei looked at Kuroka. They both made a face as if they had already stepped on a landmine, and could no longer lift their feet without exploding.

"That took a sharp turn nyan."

"It's fineee. Nel and I are happy." The other twin insisted. Issei supposed she was Ile. "We get sweets."

"No I'm Ile. You're Nel. We do get sweets daily, though."

"Huh? Since when? I'm Ile."

"No, no, you're Nel."

"Why do people keep calling me Ile then!"

"Because we look the same!" Nel/Ile grumbled as she then sharply looked at Yubelluna, holding her responsible for the confusion. "This is why we should wear different clothes instead of using which part of our hair is tied!"

"It'd be easier if we dye our hair!"

"Yeah! I can go blonde and Ile can go purple!"

"YEAH!"

"I doubt Lord Riser would allow that." Yubelluna said calmly. "You're both too young to dye your hair."

The twins booed.

"Lame. Age is just a number you know."

"That's not something a kid should say." Issei muttered. Worriedly. Where did they hear this stuff?

"Fine." One of the two pouted. "Just remember you're Ile."

"'Kaaay."

"And she's Kunou!" The Kitsune exclaimed, popping out of her cocoon. "And she's thirsty. Mom, can I have a juice?!"

Seeing her skittering towards the kitchen where the fridge was located, Ile/Nel gasped. "Juice?!"

"Can we have some too please?" The other one begged Yubelluna, "Pretty please?"

"Double pretty please?"

"I'm not the one you should ask for permission, young ladies."

They immediately turned towards Issei.

"Please? We helped building your bedroom!"

"Yeah!"

Issei didn't need that kind of reasoning to say yes, but they helped building the bedroom? "Really? Is that normal for Devils too?"

Yubelluna giggled. "Yes. It's common for youngling Devils to supervise a construction work."

"Ahh." Issei nodded. "Of course. Go ahead. I bet you guys earned it."

"You bet! Thanks mister~!"

"Thanks mister times two!"

"I'm not that old..." Issei dourly mumbled as the two scampered away.

"But you're going to be." Kuroka pointed out. "Better get used to it nyan. You already slept in the couch. And look after a kid. Nyan. Hey, you even work. You're a middle-aged man if I ever see any nyan."

The dawning realization was painful as it was horrifying.

"...Oh god.

I'm my dad."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I don't know how this got to 8k words, but it did anyway so I'll pretend I did it intentionally to make up for 3 months of nothing**

 **Unfortunately, the Christmas eve special will have to wait, because this is getting too long. And you'll get that shitty line as an ending**

 **Bet you didn't see that coming did you.**

 **No, not the ending.**

 **I bet you thought this is going to be Akeno's intro chapter didn't you. Nope, it's Riser frickin Phenex**

 **and also ravel and co. I guess**

 **What, you think I'm just going to use the female cast just because it's DxD and forget the male casts because they're never interesting and sorta just "be there" like that dad in the kardashians? Or just because it's titled Everyday Life with Supernatural _Girls_? pshh**

 **About Akeno, she has her dad and mum so you know what that means. No daddy issues**

 ** _ooooh yeaaaaah_**

 **Even though that means I have to come up with something original to give her a reason to "fall" for Issei - if I want to -, because fixing her daddy issues is out the window now**

 **And don't get too hyped and sail your ship prematurely, because don't forget, I make them sail, but I'm also the iceberg**

 **like gee**

 **wouldn't it be a shame**

 **if**

 **I sink ur ships**

 **( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)**

 **anyway take it easy bye**

* * *

 **Before you go,**

 **and in case you're the dudes who never read those author notes full of boring who-gives-a-shit bullshits,**

 **I've set up a poll in my profile which is basically "Who is best grill?" _in this story_. It features the girls who have appeared so far and will continue to add on the more girls pop into the story. I included Kunou and Koneko because this isn't about 'best waifus', just characters that you really enjoy **

**I guess I should rename it to "Most enjoyable characters", but I went with 'who is best grill haha ecksdee' because I'm 9 years old and I think that's comedy**

 **The poll will always be up until this story comes to an end, so probably forever because I can't get shit done. You get 2 picks that you can always change whenever you changed your mind. Why? Because... this isn't an election**


	12. Eve Pt 2

**this chapter was brought to you by danzy the unpaid amateur writer**

 **Just completed Metro Exodus too, got good ending but still depressed cuz Metro Exodus. And because i can't play it for the first time anymore**

 **And am now hooked to Warhammer 2 especially with the new skaven dlc. Rat gatling gunners yes-yes**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **||Eve - Pt. 2||**

* * *

It stopped snowing because Japan is neither the North Pole or Canada. The niggling cold could still be felt tickling the skins, however, and it was still uncomfortably cold for beings more accustomed to warm temperatures. Take Riser Phenex, for example. Despite boasting the fact that he shared the same bloodline of the Phoenix, the legendary Immortal Bird who will rise from its own ashes, their cold resistance wilted compared to Kunou's. The ten-year-old Kitsune who was half his size.

Him and his sister were cocooned in layers of blankets, gingerly drinking a cup of steaming hot tea prepared earlier by Yasaka. The two stared the other livelier kids, trying hard to brush off the weird feeling of defeat.

Noting the discomfort apparent on their faces, as a concerned host, Issei offered a hand. "Any of you want some extra blanket or something?"

"No thanks. We'll be leaving. _Soon._ " Ravel grumbled with as much dignity as she could manage, staring at her brother with clear intention. "Sorry for the trouble."

Issei shrugged it away as he was disturbed by something else.

"Why don't you just… I dunno, warm yourselves nyan?"

Kuroka asked exactly what was bothering him. It must be nice to be able to say whatever the hell she wanted to say.

"We're not allowed to use our powers here except for going back. Even then it must be at a secluded place." Ravel answered straightforwardly. "Wait- why did you ask that? You should know that. You're one of us too. In the supernatural sense, I mean."

"Uh-huh. Sure-nyan." Kuroka levitated the TV remote into her hand. "Oh, whoops. I guess I'm getting arrested nyan."

Ravel reacted as if she had witnessed a crime. "You can't do that!" she warned, looking outside the window that only led to the backyard in panic. "That's- that's illegal! What if someone saw that?!"

"But no one did nyan. It's only half-illegal."

"That's no way to condone doing that!"

"Huh. No special agents, window isn't broken, nobody barging through the door- I guess it's fine." Riser observed. "Hey you, mind if I spark some flame?"

"Well…" Issei considered, "…Don't set anything on fire please." Everything in the house was under insurance, but he didn't want to bother Azazel with avoidable paperwork either.

"Heh. I'll be careful." With that cocky reply, a wisp of flame popped out of nowhere, circling around Riser's shrouded body. He looked as if he had discovered heaven.

"Whoa." Issei muttered in quiet surprise. It would be exciting if he could do the same. It would change his life. He would be seen as the 'human torch', or 'Issei Flame Fingers'. Or he would accidentally burn his shirt and then the house.

After a brief consideration, he's fine being his limited-human-self.

"B-brother?!" Ravel cried, "Yubelluna- you're his girlfriend or whatever- talk some sense into him! You don't want him to turn into a lawbreaker, do you?!"

"Hmnn… If it's only a little, I think it's fine. 'Lawbreaker' sounds… cool." The lady said with just the hint of a smile on her velvet purple lips, aimed at Riser himself.

"Gaahhh— am I the only one here with common sense?"

"Sheesh, live a little nyan. You're young but so rigid. Aren't birds supposed to be lively?"

"This is what you call being responsible!" Ravel fumed. Issei thought she would emit smokes, but alas real life is not a cartoon. "And I'm _NOT_ a bird!"

Kuroka stuck out her tongue. "You nitpicky."

"Hmph. Unbelievable." She groaned, once again disappointed by the stellar display of her brother. Although the idea did sound tempting. However, she refused to lower herself to her savage brother. It was then she felt something brushed against her cheek. Something furry and unbelievably soft that left her wanting for more. "What the-"

" _Bonjour_." Kunou greeted with a smile with a fresh orange moustache. It also should be 'bonsoir' but the only people who cares are stuck-up people. "Want some orange juice? It's good. It's like orange you know? But liquid-y."

"Oh, it's just you… huh…?" As Ravel gazed upon Kunou's other half of her body, which was on the other side of the couch because she had phased through it, a blackout happened.

"Huh? She fell asleep? Oh wow, so fast!" Kunou excitedly turned to the older brother. "Can you do that too mister?"

"No. I think she fainted." Riser was a bit freaked out too. More than he'd like to admit.

The Kitsune gasped, "Really?!" and was confused, "But why? How come? Anemia? OH! Why is there a fire flying around you?"

"Pretty sure you're the cause…" Riser said. He wasn't feeling cold anymore thanks to his revolving orb of flame, which evaporated as he stood up. "I better bring her back before she wakes up and melt my ears."

Effortlessly, Riser lifted his little sister – and then slung her on his shoulder like a bag of rice. Issei quickly looked away as he didn't want to see some brat's panties and be sent to jail.

"Ile, Nel, we're going home."

There was a loud whine coming from the kitchen area, followed with the sullen looking twins with sagged steps. After they thanked the ever-patient Yasaka of course.

"Bye-bye." One of them said.

"We'll come some day later okay." The other twin said. Might be Ile, might be Nel. Issei couldn't tell. Their voice sounded the same.

"Aww, m'kay," Kunou walked through the couch as if it wasn't there, "don't miss Kunou okay? Mom said she is very miss-able."

Not rarely Issei wondered; _'Where the hell did that confidence come from.'_ and until now he still wondered the same.

"Hehe, we'll try." The three had a short giggling session. Making friends seemed to be the least of Kunou's problem. "Bye everyone else~ Shirone too!"

"Mmn." The white-haired Nekoshou nodded. Quiet as always. Issei thought she was shy. After living together for a few weeks; he knew that wasn't the case.

"We'll take our leave." Riser said, "Ms. Yasaka has my number. If you have any complaint about your bedroom then give me a ring, and I'll see if I'm not busy."

"…Right." Look at this softie trying to act high and arrogant. "Thanks."

"Yubel, if you please."

To them, even Kunou, everything that was happening was considered a normalcy. Or maybe it wasn't, and they reacted blithely because they had seen it before. But for Issei, a suddenly appearing orange magic circle on the floor, almost the exact same ones he saw in some books about mysteries and other spooky stuff, was a bit unsettling. He felt as if he was in some kind of a demonic rite or some summoning thing like in those movies, except he was not in a movie or an alternate dimension and in fact was still standing under the house.

Riser and Ravel, Yubelluna, and the twins all stepped inside the magic circle as it emitted a brief yet luminous orange glow that enveloped them whole. In the next second, they were gone, and so was the mark of the magic circle on the tiled floor.

"…Huh."

"S'that your first time seeing nyan?"

"Yeah." Issei huffed, slouching back to his seat. "It's pretty cool."

"Heee… boys." Kuroka 'mufufu'ed. Next to her, Shirone could be spotted smiling a bit.

"I think that's just human." Issei replied, knowing the unordinary might struck as ordinary for the unordinary.

Sometimes he forgot he was living with supernatural beings. That they were also living in the world he had been in for his entire live without him knowing. Individuals with unnatural powers or abilities whose origin he didn't know yet. But maybe, it was a good thing; being accustomed to their presence.

Because after meeting more and more of their side, he didn't see much different in them and the human race. They all had their own personalities. Their taste, their wants and what they don't want. They get cold too, but don't we all?

Hopefully in due time, they wouldn't have to hide their presence anymore. He wanted to see Kunou running around wherever she wants as long as her mother permits it.

"Ise, dear, have you eaten yet?"

"Oh yeah," Issei suddenly remembered he was supposed to be hungry. He got off his seat again to make his way to the kitchen. "I haven't. What did you cook Yasaka-san?"

"Hamburg steak." The Kyuubi giddily replied. "There's still some left, would you like it to be reheated?"

"It's fine, I'll heat it myself." He might not be as good as Yasaka, but he was confident he wouldn't burn the house down.

"Ise, you just came home and you haven't eaten yet. Please take a seat."

"W-well…" Anyone would be troubled by that softly-spoken reprimand. "Alright."

As he seated himself, he heard thundering footsteps.

"KUNOU WANTS ANOTHER ONE!"

Still lazing on her couch that she commandeered long ago, Kuroka sneered as the energetic Kitsune blazed to the kitchen. "Sheesh. She's small but she can eat nyan."

"..."

"…Shironyan, you want some too?!"

It wasn't a Christmas Eve like one that he had imagined. He wasn't with his good friends and he wasn't browsing through 'categories', or fantasizing what could have been if he had a girlfriend or had attained his harem. In fact, it was like any other nights. Just him and the girls eating dinner – second dinner for Kunou and Shirone.

Maybe it wasn't that special, but for him, it was kind of a special thing. One he wouldn't trade for anything else, including the special edition magazine Matsuda had.

…Wait, Matsuda borrowed that from him.

"What're you frowning at nyan." A semi-wild Kuroka appeared next to him. "Don't like it? I'll eat it for you nyan~"

She surprised him. Constantly. "Nah, Yasaka-san's cooking is never bad. Leave my meal alone."

He heard a giggle by the counters, where Yasaka was washing the frying pan.

"Heee~ someone's happy. Shironee~ your sis wants some. A bite please~"

Issei could see the slight reluctance in those amber eyes. It almost made him want to surrender his hamburg steak. Almost.

"Mmmn. Meat. Kunouuu-chaaan~ your turn. Feed this Oneesama please."

"NUO! She's KuNOu not KuYES-su."

"Ehh… come on, don't be so stingy nyan."

It was a night like yesterday. Another night he would never trade for anything else.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It was now nearly half an hour past eleven. The cold outside had easily penetrated the poorly reinforced glass-paned sliding window and invaded the living room. Issei hadn't yet stepped a foot in his brand-new bedroom, since he forgot about it. He had changed his clothes, but the clothes were in his old bedroom – now the Nekoshou's bedroom -, and was comfortably lying about on the sofa, surfing the TV channels.

Everything was filled with the gleeful and cheerful and hopeful Christmas-themed movies, Home Alone being one of the many classics. It was funny watching the two burglars failing hard at being burglars, watching them slip and fall and outwitted by a single boy. He tried picturing what would happen if it was Kunou instead, but he realized that was not something he want to imagine happening.

It only piled up his worries, the evil 'what ifs' scenarios that had small chances of happening but he couldn't shake off. He supposed it was the same feeling his parents get when he had to watch over the house to himself. Luckily, Kunou won't be alone by herself any time soon.

But then he started to worry about something else. The crime rate is low, but what if a burglar broke in? And in broad daylight? What if they see the residents of this house wasn't human? What if they plan something malicious such as using them like zoo animals? Kept as attraction?

He changed the channel and Issei vigorously ditched away the thoughts, thinking this must be a sign of him getting old; he worries about everything. After a little while, he decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a day off, but he had plans. Which was a rarity.

He climbed the stairs, and the excitement of having a new room finally dawned on him. How would it look like? The Devils earlier looked like nobles, what if his new bed was more expensive than the entire house? What size would it be?

The second floor suddenly got bigger. door was right next to his old bedroom, looking the same as to not ruin. He could feel his heart rate gradually rising as he held onto the door handle. Taking a deep breath, he opened to the new world waiting for his back.

Lo and behold, everything was exactly the same minus the bed. It got upgraded to queen-size, but everything else was the same. The reason he could still see was due to the curtains not blocking every light from outside and completely turning the room into a dark abyss. Maybe the paint was the color too, but he couldn't tell as the lights were off. It didn't smell like a new paint however. Must be the Devil magic or something.

Oh well. Maybe it was for the best. He wasn't one to swim around in luxury, if any, luxuries made him uncomfortable. All in all, Issei was grateful he didn't have to sleep on the couch anymore.

But as he walked and shut the door, he was greeted with a being.

"Hm…?" The blanket rose up from the bed, causing a sudden heart attack on him. "…?"

It was a drowsy-looking Shirone, staring at him with her half-lidded eyes. "…Ise-san…?"

Alas. It wasn't his bedroom, for there were already two creatures resting on the bed, one of which he woken up. He facepalmed. Of course. Why would the new bedroom be for him when he already had one?

"…Ise-san?"

"I'm sorry. Wrong room." Issei quietly said as he retreated, cursing himself for getting so worked up and massively disappointed. He began his downtrodden journey to his room.

Meanwhile, Shirone stared listlessly at the door, confused and left wondering if she was dreaming. In the end, she thought nothing of it since sleep was the better thing to do by miles.

And then Kuroka sat up some seconds later, looked around, annoyed, checked on her sister, and went back to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Issei couldn't sleep.

His room was just like he remembered, now with two less Nekoshous robbing him off his entire bedroom. His bed was the same, and granted the heavenly embrace his body had longed. _However._ It smelled very much unlike him now. He didn't know how to describe it, or if he was only imagining it, but the scent was different. It was more… girly-like, and it flustered him so.

He couldn't sleep here. Say what you will but it bothered him too much.

He retreated again, this time to the couch. Give his room a day and hopefully the scent would go away. He could withstand another night or two sleeping on the couch. Or so he told himself, while his back was already tearing up for the prolonged torture.

The lights were on – that's weird. Issei was sure he turned off the lights before he even watched the TV. The explanation came soon though, as Yasaka was shifting through the kitchen. Strange. She rarely, if ever, go out for a midnight snack – it's not midnight yet, but let's not sweat the details.

Actually, no one in this house ever had a midnight snack aside from himself. The rest were always asleep like the good people they are. Or in Kuroka's case, lazy.

As he resettled himself on the uncomfortable but nonetheless faithful couch, Yasaka noticed his presence, followed with his pillows and blankets which stirred confusion.

"Ise?" There was concern in her tone. "Are you planning to sleep there again tonight?"

"Ah… well…" Telling her the reason would be too embarrassing for him. "I… kinda feel like it. It's nothing. Anyway, it's rare for you to be up this late Yasaka-san."

Yasaka didn't press more. Well, she never did. "Hmmn… I can't seem to sleep tonight." She said with a wry smile. "I'm heating some milk to help. Would you like some as well?"

"Actually, that'd be nice." Anything to ease his sleep. After adding the blanket to pad the couch's crevices, Issei walked towards the kitchen. He wanted some snack actually. He told himself that, while in all honesty he just wanted to watch the swaying tails. It's all about the tails.

He sat on the stool by the countertops, giving him the perfect view as Yasaka heated the milk. She might not be aware of it, but her tails always sway when she made something. But it was only this time Issei asked.

"Do you enjoy cooking Yasaka-san?"

"I do, yes." She looked over her shoulder only briefly. She didn't want to overheat the milk. "Do you want me to cook something for you?"

"Wait… that's not why I asked." Issei chuckled. Although he could use some snack to go along with the milk. He didn't know what though. "I was just wondering since you're the only one who can cook in this house, if you're doing it because you have to."

That feeling didn't rise until she completely digested his words.

"Worrying about such things. You're too considerate Ise." She said. She couldn't look at him at the moment. Not until her cheeks stopped feeling tingly.

"Ah well… I don't want you to feel forced on doing anything. You're already doing most of the household stuffs after all Yasaka-san. I feel like you're the one doing everything to be honest." At this realization, Issei realized he needed to pull his own weight – but more importantly _that_ certain someone. "…Have Kuroka ever helped you cleaning by the way?"

"Oh… sometimes. She watches Kunou and Shirone too. She keeps them busy when I couldn't. I don't want to impose her either..." The milk was heated and ready to be served, but she couldn't calm herself yet to turn around and prepare them. He said all of those things so casually, but those words made her happy. Too happy, perhaps. Maybe it was her who overreacted?

"Still, though… At least let her clean her own room now that she has one. Wouldn't want her to turn into a NEET… a supernatural one. I'll clean my own too of course." Issei paused as another realization hit him. "…Wow. I sounded exactly like my mom."

Issei lamented. Is this what becoming old meant?

Yasaka poured the milk into two mugs and set one near Issei. She had calmed down enough. "Here's yours Ise."

"Thanks, Yasaka-san." He dragged the tan porcelain mug closer, and then pushed it away after the hot steam splashed his face. Not the most pleasant feeling even in this winter night.

He stared at the tiny white lake for a while. So many thoughts invaded his mind tonight. He couldn't tell why either, it just happened. He couldn't help it. He got philosophical from time to time and think as if he's the Japanese incarnation of Socrates.

Yasaka tidied a bit before grabbing her own mug. She felt suddenly conscious and found herself not knowing what to do as she too, stared at her cup of milk. A bit nervous. Maybe it was due to the night air, or the odd uninvited insomnia messing her current schedule. She also found herself rewinding his words earlier and smiling a little.

Done with being a pretentious sage, Issei peered at the ticking clock hung on top of the TV. Few minutes until the next day. Few minutes until Christmas. And then, few days until New Year.

"…It feels like 2018 just started yesterday. Man, this must be why my parents keep saying time flies faster when you get older."

Yasaka's ears perked up. "Isn't tomorrow Christmas?"

Issei nodded. "What do you usually do at Christmas, Yasaka-san?"

"It's the same like any other days." Yasaka shifted from behind the countertop and walked to take a seat beside him. All that awkwardness gone from her and leapt to Issei. "Azazel-sama comes by with a cake normally."

"Huh. I guess he's not that much of a cheapskate."

She giggled. "He's a busy man."

Issei took a sip. The warm milk immediately embalming his chest with warmth. God bless anyone whoever thought to squeeze a cow's udder.

"What about you Ise? What do you normally do?"

"…Well…" 21 years and still not one Christmas he had spent with a girlfriend. "…I don't celebrate as in _celebrate_ it, like gifts and such. My parents dine out while I stay home most of the times."

"Oh? You didn't come along?"

"We eat out somewhere in the afternoon, then I stay at home at the evening. I don't really like going outside for too long, haha…" Lies. He couldn't wait to open the 'gifts' he exchanged with the M&M.

"I see… maybe I should try to bake a cake tomorrow."

"You've never baked one before?"

Yasaka smiled weakly. "No. There was no oven in the old shrine."

"Right. That makes sense." All of it was made of wood after all. "Well, I'm no expert at cooking or baking, but I think baking a cake would be easier... You're very good at cooking Yasaka-san, I'm sure it'll be great too."

"Thank you." Now she _really_ had to bake one tomorrow. Or rather, today. "Ise?"

Issei had just finished his milk. He was a fast drinker, unlike her who took her time. "Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas Ise."

Somehow, that standard greeting was amplified by the look she gave to him. That kind, warm, gentle and calm look, accompanied with a smile not less pretty than the carrier herself. Up close, Issei was reminded how beautiful this woman sitting beside him.

He cast aside the fluster before it became awkward for the both of them.

"Merry Christmas Yasaka-san."

"Fufu, you have some milk on you." She said as she reached out to brush the spot between his mouth and nose, where some of his stubble had regrown, wiping the white stain so casually despite Issei's imminent breakdown.

Issei stared eyes-wide. Yasaka just then realized he wasn't her daughter, and after realizing what she just did, became extremely embarrassed and pulled her hand away, clutching it by her chest.

"I-I'm sorry! I acted out without thinking!" She couldn't stare at him again, instead looking down at her still full mug of milk.

"I-it's alright." As if. His heart nearly jumped out his chest. "Don't worry about it too much Yasaka-san, ahaha…" So should he.

"…I'll head back inside. Thank you for accompanying me, Ise-dono." She nervously got up, bringing the mug along. "Please don't stay up late..."

How kinder could she be? Equally embarrassed and yet she still paid attention to his health. It made him calmer somehow. "I'll try… Good night, Yasaka-san."

"…Good night, Ise."

And thus, she retreated to her room.

He could still feel the trace of her slender thumb, the soft and the slight scent of soap. Crazy to think how impactful it was. Her motherly and composed air was beautiful, but seeing her being overflustered that she even raised the pitch of her voice was another level of cute.

"Ah shit. Get a hold of yourself you virgin…"

Both of them had difficult time sleeping that early Christmas morning. It didn't help that Issei kept staring at his phone and watch silly internet videos before going down the rabbit hole after watching something weird for two hours.

But they were both happy, and neither regretted they had stayed up later than usual. It was a night the two of them would look back fondly, and perhaps, would draw laughter.

* * *

 ** _This chapter was brought to you by the Yasaka-gang_**

* * *

 **Wait. That's it? 4 months without update and that's it?**

 **Yes my bruddas. It's not that long of a chapter, but I swear I won't take that long anymore to pump out a new chapter**

 **Anyhow. You think I forgot Yasaka? HAH AS IF**

 **This chapter would've been perfect if I released it last Christmas, which was my intention, but shit happened**

 **but danzy wtf where you been**

 **long story short, i was captured. i dealt with my cunt thesis, moved back to my home, and is now a working man.  
like I said, I was captured. This is my plea for help**

 **also, im a fiance now. and no, it's not with your mom, and no, it's not with mine either**

 **And one thing about the poll, I didn't know you can't change your choice once you picked it. So I guess _this is_ sort of like an election. Goddammit I knew it all boils down to politics in the end – even in fanfiction. thanks obama**

 **Anyway, merry belated Christmas, happy belated new year, happy belated valentine, happy easter etc. and in case I don't update in time which is pretty much a certainty by now, happy Hanukah, merry 4th of July, merry Christmas happy new year 2k20**

 **Lastly, very kind peoples asked if I have a pateron or something for them to donate to, which I don't have and thankfully doesn't need. Thank you for being so considerate, but gib them to someone who does need them yes-yes? Like restoring the Notre Dame or smthing**

 **Okay bbye**


	13. Christmas Is Beautiful Today

**13 chapters in and I'm still writing for free** **( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)**

 **It's been a shit week, and can't even find fun in GoT because it became a fanfiction of a fanfiction**

 **I updated chap 3 – Sliver of Peace btw. Just some general typo-fixing, nothing major, but go ahead and re-read it since it's actually my personal fav chap so far**

 **Anyway,**

 **E-word** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **||Christmas Is Beautiful Today||**

* * *

Christmas had finally arrived to the small peaceful town somewhere in Japan. Many spends this holiday with their families and friends, their loved ones, or by themselves for those who were away from their families and friends. Such was Issei's Christmas last year. Not because he didn't want to spend it with his family and shun himself off, but because he overslept.

Apparently overworking during Christmas Eve was not a good idea. The pay was nice though, and plus, he didn't have to spend his Christmas staring at other couples doing couple things. And he realized, missing out a Christmas wasn't that big of a deal as he grew older.

This Christmas, however, Issei was currently spending it with his two best of friends.

One problem though.

"Not gonna lie, I never thought a day like this would ever happen in my life." He said, as bitterly as possible as he watched the two girls giddying over some overpriced apparels.

"What's that supposed to mean you dick?" Complained the bald Matsuda.

"Oh- _I'm_ the dick here. Dude, I'm third-wheeling! And for both of you guys! What do you even call that?!"

"Heh, that makes you double the third-wheel." Motohama cackled. "C'mon man, don't be like that! You should be happy that we got ourselves a girlfriend before you do. And hey, maybe in some other universe, you're the one who got lucky first."

"Might even be a harem too. Then you get another and another girl and then you left us two in the dust for good without ever looking back."

Issei recoiled at the thought of leaving his two best friends who had stuck with him through bad times and worse because he had gotten a girl or attained a harem. What kind of an ungrateful prick would do that?

"Well, this isn't that universe and I am still third-wheeling!"

" _Double,_ third-wheeling." Motohama corrected.

"Shaddup you four-eyes!"

In truth, it could be worse. He knew it could be worse. They could have just invited him only to left him behind as they walked around with their girlfriend. In fact, Issei was enjoying his time, and so did the M&M.

"Geez, guys, you shouldn't bully Issei like that." Katase chided. She was the most compassionate girl among the kendo club, though her hit hurts as much. "You can't do that, that's not nice."

"Of course it's not!" Matsuda defended. "This is what guys do, see? No hard feelings. We make fun of each other because if we go 'aww, hello Ise-kun, are you doing okay? How is your feelings today uwu?', we'd puke."

Both Issei and Motohama agreed. "I can't believe he outright said 'uwu' but other than that; he's right you know."

"Boys will be boys." Murayama said with a defeated sigh. "You and your 'manliness'."

"It's not about being manly. Dude, Ise, if I say that to you what would you do?"

"If you say 'uwu' again? Blast your face."

Matsuda made a face, the kind that most people make when they got their point proven. "See? We don't say nice things because it'll be weird. We know we're just fucking around anyway."

"But why though?" Katase asked. She was mystified by a cute woolen hat a bit earlier ago, but found the 'complexity' of her boyfriend was a more interesting topic. "It's kinda weird. Are guys just a bunch of tsun?"

"Wha—hell no!" the trio chided.

"Look," Motohama continued, "we don't because it's not our norm. It's just things we just kinda do. We can stare at something and think about nothing – doing _absolutely_ nothing. Not spacing out, not daydreaming – just plain nothing. Am I right?"

Issei and Matsuda nodded.

"That's just silly." Murayama chuckled, shrugging it off. "How do you do nothing?"

"You do nothing." Motohama simply said. "Even I who are intellectually superior than these two do nothing sometimes."

Issei and Matsuda hit their friend in the head, surprising the girls.

What surprised them even more was Motohama's nonchalant reaction as he continued his little explanation. "Like I said, just things we do. Not to all the guys, but just guys in general. Here's another example; you see a puppy. A real cute puppy. Maybe a chihuahua-"

"Chihuahuas aren't cute." Issei interjected, because he saw chihuahua as noisy little bastards and had always wondered how far he could punt it. Not that he would do it.

Motohama sighed. What a pain in the ass. "Fine, a corgi then." He said before the girls came to the defense of the tiny dog species.

"Aww~ I love corgis!" Squealed Murayama. "I like it when they lie on the floor and spread their short legs so they look like a rug."

"Yes, yes. Cute little cretin that just have that 'if you don't pet me, I'll cry' kind of look. What would you do? You'd pet it, right?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Murayama cheerily said, not sure where this was going, but she won't say no to a puppy. "It's not like you guys won't do the same though."

"But we won't go overboard with it." Issei added, already knowing the direction his glassed friend was heading. "Wait, no. We _can't_ go overboard with it. We'd pet it, sure. Give it a stroke or two, tell him "who's the good boy or girl?" but we won't squee over it or cuddle it to death."

"Why not?" Katase asked innocently.

"Try picturing Matsu doing all of that. Imagine him asking us guys to go into a toilet with him or saying cutesy words like 'thankies'." Motohama chimed, and already Issei looked as though he was going to puke.

"What? Why me?"

"Okay, fair point. That's disgusting." Now both girls saw from their perspective. Matsuda felt saddened at their quick conclusion, though. "Yeah. I guess it'd be kinda weird."

"Exactly." Matsuda affirmed. "And we're cool with it being that way. We just look at each other and say 'hey, fuck you' and get a 'fuck you too' in reply, but at the end of the day; we know they have our back, and to be honest, it's not a bad thing."

Katase melted. "Aww, that's adorable. I guess you guys really are tsun to other guys."

"What?! What the- no! Aaagh—go away and go look at some clothes!" Matsuda scrambled about, his face getting red as the other two boys facepalmed, disappointed. The girls giggled as they scuttled away. "I shouldn't have said anything. Screw you, Ise. You did this."

"Whatever you say, Matsundere. You could've left it at 'fuck you too'." Issei scoffed as he and Motohama continued after the girls.

"That'll stick."

Matsuda slumped down, the light snow cushioning his knees as he became mentally lifeless.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The famed trio strutted ahead towards a furniture store as Issei had his mind set on an item. Murayama and Katase was trapped by the entice of 40% off Christmas sale discount sign earlier, and had told the boys to go ahead.

Issei didn't feel exactly great about it, since he was surprisingly considerate. "You sure you're tagging along? The store's not that close y'know."

"Yeah man, don't sweat it. You've no idea how long they can just stare at two clothes that look the same, mull about buying one of them, but then buying something else. It's nuts. Literally, nuts."

"To be fair, they think more than we do." Reasoned Motohama. Though, he didn't sound any sympathetic towards the idea of walking laps around an entire department store. "Just looking nice isn't enough apparently. Well, at least that's what Katase said."

"Didn't expect her to like shopping." Issei muttered. The way she dressed was rather modest. A pink sweater underneath a thick jacket, coupled with a nice skirt and a fluffy pink hat that he hadn't the slightest clue what its name is. Murayama was slightly flashier and girlier than her doe-eyed friend.

Those two had good fashion sense – Issei knew this since high school when he had to hide from them in public to prevent any attacks. As for their boyfriends? Not so much. Matsuda always wore what he thought is more comfortable, while Motohama always preferred to wear something that would make him less noticeable in a crowd.

"She is when there's a discount. Or if Murayama's with her."

"Yeaahh… fair enough. I won't say 'no' to discount quality meat either." Issei admitted. Maybe he should buy some for the Nekoshou plus Kunou. "But damn. I never thought you guys hooked up with them – or anyone, really." The two smiled sheepishly, disregarding Issei's quip. "Don't smile you fuckers."

Matsuda was the first to contain the smile. "Me neither man. Dude, first thing I thought when I found out Murayama was going to be the soccer team's manager was; 'ah shit, here we go again."

"Heh. Same."

Issei frowned. "Wh—don't 'same' me, you ass! Elaborate! You're even in the same major as her, what's it like when you two met again?"

"I told you, it's the same like Matsu's but less exciting. We got into different cliques, never really hung out together - we didn't even talk aside from some awkward hi's and cya's."

"Huh. That so? How the hell did you two set off then."

"Simple; I aced every test, she flunked some. Normally she asked her friends for help, but this one time, the smartest of her friends failed as well. It was a pretty hard subject – you guys won't get it-"  
"True but you're still a cunt."

"-so the prof had us split into study groups. She got in my group, and the rest just kinda happens."

Issei nodded, acknowledging as well as giving Motohama the 'not bad' look of approval. There was jealousy – obviously – but not to the point he would condemn two of his best friends and never hang out with them again for he is not a one-dimensional character with a personality lesser than a plank.

He noticed Matsuda didn't look surprised. "You knew?"

"Yeah. Katase told Murayama and then Murayama told me." The baldy with the beanie said. "Now my turn. Ask me. Go on."

His expectation killed Issei's excitement. "Yeah. Nah."

"Ha, lol." Motohama lol'ed audibly.

"Screw you I'm telling you anyway. So my story begins in this one afternoon…"

His unneeded gushiness was cut short as not one, but two pair of violet eyes set upon him, and one of the owners called his name.

"Issei?"

The trio stopped their walk almost in sync as they turned their head around towards the source of that light feminine voice, which was directly in front of them. Issei stopped and looked because it was his name that was called, and in midst of the chatters of the few crowds, it was rather loud. The M&M stopped and looked because they were hoping it was just only in their imagination.

Unless they were imagining the two girls walking towards them, it wasn't in their imagination.

A stylishly-dressed Raynare lit up as she and the other girl stopped at a comfortable talking distance. "It's you! Ah- it would've been embarrassing if you were someone else… good thing you're not." She giggled.

Neither of the M&M could stop looking at this new specimen that had graced them with her presence. Issei was a bit lost too, as Raynare was a girl of good looks and good body and as it had just been established at this very moment; a good taste of fashion. That slim-fit black sweater certainly emphasized her chest and curves. The wool-knitted newsboy cap was a nice touch too.

However, the surprise did not end there. Beside the Fallen Angel stood the pretty lady who had hot chocolate and buttermilk waffle topped with vanilla ice cream and glazed with chocolate syrup at a fast food restaurant at Christmas Eve. She was a bit like Katase with her clothes; nothing fancy but still pretty, except looking more dignified and mature.

Her breast power was off the chart too.

But aside from that, the 'Onee-san' vibe was strong in this one. Issei could practically hear the ara-ara's and the ufufufu's.

Before he could settle in his wildly imaginative mind and his unbendable attraction towards good boobs, Raynare led the conversation.

"Are these your friends? Hello, I'm Amano Yuuma. Nice to meet you."

 _'Yuuma?'_ No she wasn't a Yuuma. Unless Issei forgot her name or she lied to him, which was unlikely. But Issei remembered 'Raynare' wasn't exactly the most Japanese of names, and supposed she would rather avoid attention.

He wondered if she had thought of her fake name prior to meeting. Probably had with all the people she met daily.

"Uh… we're… the M&M." No, that wasn't right. Matsuda the Bald quickly recovered. "I'm Matsuda, he's Motohama."

Motohama only nodded along, mouth slightly ajar, awkwardly fixing his glasses, not yet recovered from the shock that Issei knew another beautiful girl that was beyond their combined league.

"M&M? Fufu, like that candy." Raynare [for the sake of simplicity and lesser names, shall be referred to as Raynare instead of Yuuma] tittered as she looked at Issei. "How nice for you and your friends to spend Christmas together."

That was a tease. A cruel one that hits home. One that Issei would look back happily in the next couple of sentences.

"Oh, no, no, no," Matsuda was quick to shoot down the notion of three stooges spending Christmas together. "our girlfriends are shopping some clothes. We're helping him look for something."

"Girlfriends?" Raynare squinted, and as she worked the pieces, smiled teasingly at Issei who lacked a girlfriend. "Aww, you're double third-wheeling?"

Issei pulled a frown and nodded a very sad nod. He wasn't an actor, but he was good at acting in a way that would annoy his friends.

"Aww… it must be torturous for you to walk around and see couples everywhere, isn't it? If only they could disappear all of a sudden…"

Raynare was genuinely sulking. Matsuda and Motohama laughed nervously, but Issei laughed lively. "So I'm not the only one thinking that."

"Honestly I just wanna laze at home… days like this are awful for us single ladies. Buuut she wanted a tour, so…" Raynare gestured to the girl beside her who smiled shamelessly. During that, Raynare gave Issei a meaningful look.

Because he knew there was zero chance she was hitting on him, Issei caught onto the hint; the girl's a Supernatural.

"Hello, good afternoon." she bowed courteously. Her voice was as soft and light as it was last night. Not as soft as Katase but was also lighter, as if the words she said floated the instant it left her mouth. "Himejima Akeno, pleased to meet you."

"Woah. Your voice's real nice." Was Matsuda's words of awe.

"Ara~, thank you, ufufu~." Akeno smiled the same smile she gave to Issei. Natural or not, it was undeniably pretty.

Beautiful, she was, but it wasn't her beauty that blew away the minds of the three idiots. It was the a-word and what they deemed to be the 'trademark giggles of all onee-san'. None of them thought a day like this would come where they encounter such fairytale individual out in the wild.

"Hmmn…? Ara, have I seen you somewhere?"

"Ah, you might not remember it, but I was the guy at the JFC last night. Waffles and hot chocolate, right?"

"Hmmn…?" Thinking for a moment, Akeno clapped her hands in delight a few seconds later as she scrutinized Issei's face. He was nervous during then – being stared at wasn't his favorite activity. "Oh my, yes, I do remember. Ufufu, it's funny how we would meet again."

He would say _'this might be fate_ ' if he believed in such thing. "I'm Issei. You can find me at the nearest JFC."

"Ufufu, I'll keep that in mind. Pleased to meet you, Issei-kun." She smiled the exact same smile she gave him last night. It was refreshing.

Not long later, Raynare dragged Akeno along to continue their small tour. The trio, too, continued their way to the furniture store, and not without discussing their recent event.

"Dude, dude. DUUUDE. She said it." Matsuda jumpstarted the discussion, a palm on his forehead.

"Oh man—an actual ara-ara onee-san." Motohama continued with no less exhilaration. " _They exist_. In a 3d mortal plane even!"

Issei couldn't believe it either. "I didn't think it would bother me, but man, this is something else. It's like… it's like… I don't even know what it's like."

"It's like meeting an anime character." Motohama concluded, and the rest nodded in agreement.

"And her tits." Matsuda continued in a more whispered voice. "Dude. Those were some serious bazoongas."

The rest nodded in agreement.

"A big tiddy ara-ara onee-san. We finally met one. Now what's left is a big tiddy goth girlfriend…"

It was an unemotional emotional moment.

"Alright." Matsuda suddenly said, ruining the moment. "Let's put this aside for a second… and ask Issei how the hell does he keep meeting pretty girls." Only Motohama seconded him. "So, Issei, what the fuck?"

"I work at a fast food restaurant! You see people there!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure." Matsuda would not accept that as an argument, not even if his hair grew back, "What kind of a fast-food restaurant employee gets remembered by two pretty girls huh? I can understand if they're fellow employees – but, the thing, is, they're not. I've never seen them before. Are you a harem main character or something?"

"As if!" Issei chided, but then he thought for a moment. And as he thought about it, he fairly resembled one. "…Well actually…"

"NO! WE REFUSE."

"What?! Why?! You'd get to meet them too!"

Matsuda walked ahead and then placed his hand on Issei's shoulders, looking straight at him with a grim expression.

"Ise… don't you remember what kind of characters we hate more than sparkling bishie?"

Ah. Yes. "Dense and generic harem main characters."

"Exactly." Motohama followed as he stood beside Issei. "And what do we say to them?"

"Fucking pieces of shit, go die."

"Indeed. Do you want to be one of them?"

"Hell no."

And thus, Issei was brainwashed for the better good. That said, he still wondered what would happen if in the off-chance, he was some kind of a main character of a harem thing. He wondered if things like a harem could happen in his part of the world without money or doing bad stuffs.

"But wait a minute, aren't you guys closer to a harem than me?" Issei reraised the topic as they were nearing their destination.

"HAH! Murayama will murder me."

"Same."

"Oh. Right."

Well, so much for a polyamorous relationship.

"You should focus on getting one first dude. You can't even get a hold of one, why bother yourself with a harem?"

Motohama blasted laughing, and Matsuda did too after he failed his poker face.

"Fuck you. A man can dream." Issei replied, upset, but laughed along anyway.

He just hoped, regardless if he ever attained his harem or not, these two would be there to make fun of him or be deathly jealous of him.

* * *

Half an hour later, Issei bid his best friends goodbye as he didn't want to annoy them any further, and as much as he wanted to be a dick, he just couldn't. He wasn't a dick.

"Come on, you guys have your girlfriends. It's Christmas. Fuck off and spend time with them."

"Bro."

"Bro."

Matsuda and Motohama stared at their bro for quite a while until Issei decided it had become weird.

"Go away. You're creeping me out now."

"Alright, fine, fine." Matsuda laughed. "Merry Christmas man."

"Merry Christmas dude. Say hi to Yasaka-san for us if you see her."

"Yeah. No." Issei said with a grin, "Merry Christmas."

Thus, the trio parted ways for the day. Item bought and his wallet lighter, Issei headed straight to his next destination. Would the sacrifice be worth it? Was it a good thing to buy? Issei supposed he could only wait and see. It had a month refund guarantee so what the hell, he thought.

However, now that he was walking alone, the 'being alone in Christmas' became painfully annoying the more he walked, and more and more couples suddenly became more noticeable. He tried his best to ignore it, but it wasn't as easy. Issei was fine with being single, but that didn't mean he wanted to stay that way forever.

Aside from that, he got over it pretty soon as a busty woman walked past him. He thanked the Boob Goddess briefly then.

He saw Kiba during his way to a bakery. He was with Asia and two other – one a blonde woman who was catching gazes, and one a girl of his age with peculiar hairstyle and color. Issei didn't get to say hi to him as they had entered a sushi restaurant. He made a mental note to text him some Merry Christmas.

As he went on, he wondered when he could take the group out for lunch or dinner. The idea alone had him excited, but he knew it would be quite some time before he could do that. But still, that was certainly a day to look forward to.

But for now, it was time face his fear and enter a bakery. It was like when he first entered a coffee house by himself, having next to no idea on what to order. Strange times, it was.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Just a little after noon, Issei had bought all he wanted to buy, and he could hear the cry of his wallet. He dismissed it because it was Christmas, and everything he bought wasn't exactly for himself. Suddenly, his wallet stopped crying.

Thinking how Kunou would react to everything etched a smile on his face. Actually, he wondered how everyone else would react, and it got him a little bit anxious. It was a gift, essentially, and who didn't want their gift to impress?

 _'Here goes.'_ Issei thought, mentally as he opened his front door. "I'm home."

The essence of vanilla invaded his nose, and the crusty smell was a delightful welcome. The house smelled like a bakery. Before he could ditch his shoes and hang his coat, already Kunou's hasty footstomps resonated through the house.

"NIITAN. WELCOME." The Kunou fiercely welcomed, her cheeks splattered with white flour, evidence of Yasaka's cake making and Kunou's helping. "What did you buy for Kunou? What is it, what is it?"

She was eyeing the box in the plastic bag, and probably could tell it was something sweet since she had better nose. Issei was fine with it because her tail was wagging hard.

"I got you some cakes and donuts– but you can't eat it yet." Immediately her wagging stop, and Kunou opened her mouth with a surprised look that reminded him of a yellow cretin with red dots on its cheek. "It tastes better cold," he promised, "and aren't you helping your mother just now?"

"AH! You're right… Wow, Niitan's smarter than he looks! MOOOoom Niitan's home!" And Kunou ditched him with a jape a 10-year-old shouldn't know to make.

And so Issei entered the house. Walking past the countertops where he got clear view to the kitchen, he saw Yasaka wiping her daughter's cheeks and Shirone looking mildly annoyed as she kneaded a small dough. Which was odd because Issei didn't know you need a dough to bake a cake. Her white tail was swinging side to side and that meant the opposite of Kunou's tail wag since she was part cat.

Kuroka was, as expected, slouching in the living room.

"Welcome home Ise." Yasaka greeted as she watched Kunou struggling to knead properly, but nonetheless having as much fun she could get.

"Welcome back, Ise-san." Was Shirone's brief greetings. Quiet as ever but Issei's ears had grown used to it – somehow.

"Thanks." Issei replied, storing the boxes of cake inside the fridge for whatever good it may be to the grubby hands of Kunou's. "Are you guys making bread? Not a cake?"

"Oh no, the cake is in the oven. We're making bread because there were some spare ingredients left." Yasaka answered with a smile. She had an apron on her. Once white now mucked up by flours and butter, a splatter of chocolate here and there, and a handprint most likely belonged to her daughter.

Issei couldn't describe it, but it was a different kind of beautiful. It wasn't beautiful. Yasaka is beautiful, but it wasn't that. He felt odd, too. Issei had yet to understand it was a similar feeling his father would experience after returning home and see his wife.

Either way, he saved the thought for another day. "I didn't know you can bake bread too, Yasaka-san."

"I'm still learning, Ise-san. Kuroka told me how and it sounded… quite simple." Yasaka was slightly embarrassed.

That was a surprise. "Kuroka?"

"Yeah-yeah, Nekonee googled how to! Kunou would do it if she knows how." The young Kitsune said as she built a snowman out of the dough. It was immediately destroyed as it didn't turn out like she thought it would. Reality is often disappointing indeed.

"So that's how." Issei paused as he peered towards the living room. The TV was off, so the girl in question was likely in the middle of her afternoon nap. As his gaze returned to the busy girls, Issei decided it was best to leave them be, and headed to his room to change his clothes.

* * *

A pair of fresh clothes later, Issei had settled by the living room. Kuroka was resting on the couch he used to sleep at, snuggling with two layers of blankets. Her eyes were closed but Issei felt she could tell if he was staring at her or her ears. And, it was a creepy thing to do anyway so he minded his own business.

He recalled his earlier note and texted Kiba, giving the standard, aloof and a very-guy-thing version of Merry Christmas, which was 'Merry Christmas man'. Because, as he believed, any more than that would cross the weird territory, especially since he wasn't that close to the guy either.

Now that it was done, Issei didn't have to feel guilty for not saying a thing. Although, once he thought about how many girls would text Kiba during these kinds of holidays, he started to regret it.

But to hell with that. Plenty of times to be jealous but now was not the time.

He turned on the TV, coincidentally waking Kuroka in the process since Kunou did not lower the volume. He tuned it down but it was too late.

Kuroka always had a particular way of waking up. First, she would open one of her eyes without moving, check her surrounding and then sitting up straight, before then she would lift her arms and stretch her arms and legs and back, shivering a little, before letting out a very innocent moan that Issei couldn't help but find to be erotic as hell.

He found it somewhat ironic that the _things_ she did unintentionally was more enticing that the _things_ she did intentionally to provoke his healthy male mind.

"Oh, you're back nyan." Kuroka idly said as she lied back down, laying her cheek on her arms and covering herself with the blanket. She was a bit upset that some of the warmth had left. "Thanks for waking me up. And why does it smell like a bakery here…?"

"I'd say sorry if I am."

"Mnh… sorry won't cut it y'know?" She yawned, missing his sarcasm. "I want compensation. Nyan. Did you get something for me?"

"I bought some cake and donuts."

Kuroka pouted. "Eww… sweets. Are you trying to get me high on sugar?"

Of course, Issei expected this. She shared the same palate as his after all, though hers leaned more towards seafood rather than red meat.

"There's a meat bread in the bread box if you wanna."

"I wanna."

"Ok, sure."

For a while, only the TV spoke.

"Well?"

"…Well what?"

"Get it for me nyan."

Issei rotated his head, stared at this sleaze, and creased his brows. "No."

Kuroka whined. "Awww… Isseeeee."

Issei didn't budge.

"Issseeeeeeei. Isssssseeeeeeeiiii." No response. The man had gone deaf. Kuroka cursed, this worked the last few times. The effect it had must had deteriorate. "…As someone who is older, bring me the bread."

"We're both 21."

"Oh~? I'm a few months older than you then nyan. You're born on November, don't you? Well mine's on October so hah."

Issei gave her a weird look. "What? No. That's your sister. My birthday's in April."

"…" Kuroka was not amused. "Liar."

"You can ask my mom."

"…Mmmph." Huffing, she yielded at last – but not giving up on getting that bread without moving just yet. "Kunooou~"

"Yeeess~!" Came a reply with the same tune from the kitchenette.

"Can you get Neesama a bread please~?"

"Okaaay~!"

Issei, who had been watching, was given a smug look from Kuroka as though she just won something. Few moments later, Kunou arrived.

"Here you go!" Kunou said as she presented cheerily.

"Thank y-" her brow furrowed as the 'bread' was unusually toy-clay-like. "this isn't a bread!"

"Not yet!" The girl said, still smiling. "Mom said it'll turn to one in the oven."

Issei 'heh'ed and did the snort-laugh – not the one where he laughed hysterically and snorted like a pig, but the one where he blew air through his nostrils. That kind of snort-laugh. The kind that most people do the older they are.

It took a smart vixen to get the cat to move; was what Issei learned as Kuroka groaned and stood up. Maybe if he was witty enough, he could make a joke out of it. Making it funny was the harder part though, and getting people to laugh would be even harder.

What was he on again?

"What're you thinking nyan?"

Kuroka's question popped him off his 'thoughts'. He looked at her, now happily eating her well-earned meat bread.

"Nothing." Issei said, and it brought him back to his earlier conversation with his friends regarding The Nothing. Weird how it showed up again.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Day had swayed and nighttime came. It was a night of Christmas, and it was a snowy one. A White Christmas, many said, as many thought the falling snows made it all the more beautiful or romantic. A family holiday, a time for cozy and warm gatherings and mingling. A beautiful time for joy and cheers.

But Issei knew Christmas was only beautiful if he wasn't alone. When he wasn't shunning the outside world behind closed curtains, eating a cake he bought to treat himself, empty cans of beers on the side. When he wasn't doubting himself if this really was what he wanted, if he should had waited a few years before he moved out to brave the world on his own. Because it was when so much of the world was enjoying lovely company of their own, he felt truly alone.

Thankfully, this Christmas was much better.

Issei thoughtfully glanced outside the glass pane door, at the clear dusky skies. He noted the stars were easier to spot during winter even amidst the falling snow. He didn't know why, but he felt unusually pensive that day. Maybe he overdrank a bit. Just a bit, because he couldn't tell if he was tipsy.

"Hee~ whatcha doin' still up nyan?"

"Hm?" Issei turned his head around, still lodged in his newly bought and installed kotatsu – the best invention for wintertime but less so for summertime. He saw Kuroka in the dark, wearing her favorite thick pajama and a loose comfy cotton pajama bottom. "Uh… nothing. Just watching the sky."

"The sky?" Kuroka giggled as she walked towards him. It surprised him that she was the only one of the girls that wasn't asleep. But then again, she did nothing the most out of them. "You don't look like the kind of guy to watch the sky, Ise-nyan."

"Yeah. I lied." Issei snort-laughed, "Actually, I was watching the window."

"Now that's something I'd buy." She hummed as she shifted into the kotatsu, tucking her tails inside the thick futon and settling in quickly as she disliked the cold night air – be it White Christmas or yellow. "So. Why're you up nyan? Fufu, or are you wasted right now?"

"Gods I hope not." He said as he stared at his fourth beer can. Maybe. "..." he drank it anyway.

Kuroka sniffed. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not." Issei insisted. He didn't feel drunk. But… that might be what drunk people thought of themselves. Great, now he was second-guessing himself. "Why're _you_ up then. I stay up late pretty often y'know."

"Can't sleep." She shrugged. The only light was from the moon – the living room was nearly dark, but Issei could see her playful/challenging stare. Staring at her a bit more, particularly the pupil in her amber eyes that were broader than they were during the day.

"Staring is rude, ya know."

"I have pretty eyes."

Kuroka paused. "Huh?"

"…Wait I said that wrong. Maybe I am drunk."

She burst into laughter. A contained one. "Wow, you're wasted!" she gasped quietly, scooting a bit closer to Issei's tableside. "Go on nyan~ you were saying my eyes are pretty. They are, aren't they - ugh, you smell like beer."

He did the snort-laugh again, then smiling wryly afterwards. "Yeah. Your pupils are rounder."

"Well yeh. Cats n' all." Kuroka held her hand above her eye, blocking the dim light of the moon, causing her pupil to dilate, and then spreading her fingers to make a 'V'. Her pupils thinned then, but not nearlt to a slit.

The alcohol could play a part but he found it amusing. The difference was so stark compared to his own eyes. "You're so cool." He said as dry as his drink, reenacting her act for whatever reason. He didn't know why he copied her; he wouldn't know if his pupils did anything.

Kuroka slouched forward and rested her cheek against the warm table top. "Nee~ do you do these kinds of things often nyan? Like Christmases n' stuffs?"

"Nah. Not really." Issei pondered a bit. That wasn't quite right. "Well, I eat out with my parents or visit my grandparents sometimes."

"So you do these things often nyan."

"Yeah but… yeah." He chuckled. "What about you? Do you or your people do anything special?"

"Hmmnn~ I dunno. We're not exactly the socialite kind ya know. We're very good at minding our own business nyan."

"Well that explains why you're endangered."

Her face lit up. "Hah! You're right!" Kuroka laughed. She, too, would rather laugh at misery rather than be miserable. "It's true though~. Pretty sure it's the same with Yasaka-nya too."

Issei nodded, entering to another thought as he took a gulp. A little bit more and the can would be emptied. Would he dare challenge his liver for the fifth?

"What's it like, Ise-nyan?"

"Hm? What's it like, what?"

"Living by yourself."

That was unexpected. But judging from her looks, she was curious and not trying to get into a deep conversation. Either way, Issei replied, "It's… pretty fun. I get to do more things, see what it's like. Feel freer, but also more responsible since no one's going to complain to me about the dishes." He got her to giggle at that. "And… hmm… what else?"

"You ever feel alone nyan?"

"Yea of course."

"Aww. How cute."

He didn't like being called cute. It made him feel cute which he completely was not. Being called 'cute' goes against his principal – but this time, he made an exception for it, since it felt kinda nice too, and that his friends weren't there to laugh at him.

"You ever spent Christmases alone?"

"Oh yeah." He took another gulp. "Definitely. Two years ago, actually."

"Oh?" Kuroka shifted. "Why're you alone nyan?"

"The snow's too thick so I can't take the train home."

"What's it like?"

"Depressing. Lonely. Sad." Issei said while laughing.

"Mmmn." Kuroka nodded repeatedly, not exactly laughing. "Mkay, what about last year."

"Last year… Yeah. The snow's thick too, but I wasn't alone." Issei fixed his posture a little bit so that he sat straighter. Slightly straighter. "I didn't feel like being cooped up inside, so I went out and ended up and one of the few open bars. An izakaya, I mean. Met a _ton_ of people of my age who had just moved there and couldn't go back home too. It was pretty fun. We sang and got drunk and stuffs. It's probably the most fun Christmas I had, with just a bunch of strangers."

"You didn't get their names?"

"Maybe I did, but I can't remember the next day." Issei laughed again, and this time, Kuroka joined in. "It was nice though. Really was."

"Mmmn, I bet."

"What about you? Do you do anything, Kuroka?"

"Well I-"

" _Aside_ from sleeping."

Kuroka pouted. "Sleeping is a fun activity nyan." She defended. To further her point, she huddled herself further into the kotatsu. "And anyway, it's too cold to do anything. This here is already the best thing ever nyan."

"You're welcome."

"Aren't you smug. Kunou's affecting you."

"Or _I_ affected her."

"Mmn…nah."

"Well that was quick."

"I know a smug guy when I see one; you're not smug, you're just drunk." Kuroka tittered as she got out. "Imma sleep now~" she said as she stretched her body, propping up her chest as they challenged her pajama's buttons. "Now come give me a hug nyan."

Issei was in the middle of finishing his beer when he had to put it on pause to look at her. "What?"

Her hands were outstretched at him. "What I said. Nyan."

Time felt slower – or faster; he wasn't sure. His heart did beat faster though. The only women in his life who had ever asked him for a hug were his mother and his grandmothers, but they were extremely different to this one. This one also had an impressive set of Kurokas.

Kuroka narrowed her eyes. "I'm getting cold Issei-nyan."

Impulses or not, Issei stood up, and before he could ask if he was dreaming, Kuroka slinked to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself to him, giving him a nice squeeze. He fumbled a bit, but he replied in the end, awkward as it was.

"I haven't thanked you soo~ thanks for everything nyan. This is the best Christmas me and Shirone-nyan ever had." She whispered as she ended the hug. She yawned as she walked away. "Welp. Night-night, Ise-nyan. Don't get too drunk."

Issei wasn't able to say a word. It was a hug so genial he didn't feel her breasts squeezing against his chest or their softness. When was the last time he received this kind of affection and gratitude he wondered? And since when was he so starved for a touch?

He emptied his drink, and wiped the tear in his eye. He never knew a hug could get him emotional, but otherwise, Christmas was beautiful today.

* * *

 ** _The Kuroka Gang send their regards._**

* * *

 **I read this and my reaction was "shit, is this too meta?" but ehhh. what happens, happens. The last bit, especially. We've all been there. Probably. It's a bit touchy, but what's so bad a little bit of touchy every now and then?**

 **Anyway. I really, really enjoyed writing the M &M's and their interactions with their grillfriends. They remind me a lot of my friends I used to can't see**

 **Some Akeno cameo here. Not really establishing her character, just a general outlook on what you can expect from her in this story**

 **I could've gone for a tsun Kuroka, but I think I've done that enough, so straightforward Kuroka it is. And whaddya know, I like it. Hope you will too**

 **these are all my 'subtle nudges' so you'll review me btw** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **-jk it's just a short chapter summary-**

 **Ok bbye cya**


	14. Realization

**Waddup my dudes, thanks for the 1k follows, I always knew my subbots would do it**

 **I am (was, but i wrote most of these at the hospital or Exclusive Sick People Club) at the moment hospitalized so the writing progress for Lucifer and The Last Guardian have been severely hampered since I don't want to think _too_ hard at the moment. Writing this story is chill, it doesn't have a super complicated plot, characters are generally genial to write, etc., etc **

**And thank you for the 'F's. Who says internet sympathy can't make you feel better?**

 **anyway, in all honesty, this chapter should've been out like 2-3 months ago, but Zero and Dueliant bought me minecraft. And then Three Kingdoms came in. And when i finally got bored of committing genocide, fucking Warhammer 2 DLC outta nowhere. So there you go. The reason I don't write often is because I no longer spend my already little free time writing, but being an epic gamer**

 **(it might have something to do with me not having any interest in anything super flashy (hyper shounen, action, very cool fights etc.). Im just a filthy casul SoL manga fan (senko be praised)**

 **anyway, have fun**

* * *

 **Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **||Realization||**

* * *

"Can we go the shrine tomorrow? Pleaaase?"

Issei didn't think the day would come, but he felt guilty as he watched Kunou's brushy tail swaying side to side as she bounced up and down at the balls of her feet. Yasaka's conflicted face didn't lighten the guilt either. It was bothering him, but maybe he shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Dear… it'll be too crowded." Yasaka explained. Only the first few words and already Kunou had her ears flattened and her tail went still. "The shrine is in a fair distance too; it will take almost half an hour to get there. Can you maintain to hide your tail for that time?"

Valid reasons, but she still wanted to. "…Probably…? She can if she tries hard enough."

"Kunou…" Yasaka sighed. "I'm sorry but we can't. We don't want to cause trouble to Ise-dono and Azazel-sama, do we?"

"But moooomm… we used to do that every year…"

"We were living at a shrine during that time, dear." Yasaka said as she stroked her daughter's head. "Perhaps next year we'll be able to, but not this year, okay?"

"But tomorrow _is_ next year…" Kunou pointed out. She knew it wasn't going to work.

"Kunou…" Yasaka sighed. "I mean the year afterward. We don't want to trouble Ise-dono or Azazel-san, do we?"

There was a tiny bit of flame rivaling the French revolutionaries in her, but Kunou understood.

"…Okay…"

Understanding but still dejected, she rejoined the two Nekoshou who had yet to move away from the kotatsu. One had her eyes on the TV but wasn't really watching, while the other was completely asleep. Take a guess.

Issei huffed as he smiled a thoughtful kind of smile. It was his first time seeing the girl lacking energy, but he supposed it was pretty common for kids who didn't get what they wanted. He would call her mature for her age, but Issei couldn't remember what common 11 years old would had done. He couldn't remember what he did when his parents didn't let him get a McDonald's ice cream because he already had two. Did he throw a fit? Maybe. He couldn't remember, but his mother surely could.

Anyway, that wasn't something he should be thinking too long.

"I shouldn't have talked about it, sorry Yasaka-san." He apologized as he put down his glass of air. He never expected getting a drink and starting a small talk would end with him witnessing that scene.

"It's not your fault Ise-dono—um… Ise. She would have prodded about it regardless. It only happened sooner, that's all."

"Ah well… I still feel bad though." Issei muttered as he, as always, tried to think of a way to 'fix' it. "All things aside, if it's possible, would you like to go there too?"

"Oh, I would love to." Yasaka placed the plate and the wipe cloth down, having finished the last of the plates. She would always stop what she was doing to face the person talking to her at all times – except when she was cooking. "Is there something you'd like to know?"

"Is it because of the whole restriction thing or…?" He couldn't think of other reason why. Personally, he wasn't that keen to begin with. Too crowded for his liking. It was why Tokyo was never high on his list of 'places to visit some time'.

 _'Maybe because it was tradition?'_ Issei guessed. Foxes and shrines were rather connected in the land of Japan, and he knew there is a fox deity too – just not their name.

"I…" Yasaka stared away for a bit, shying away from eye contact before admitting in a quiet voice. "It may sound a little embarrassing, but I feel more at ease at one."

"What's embarrassing about that? You did live at one for a time." Issei had always felt creeped out at a shrine. Now _that's_ embarrassing. But in his defense, the shrine at his hometown was abandoned.

"Perhaps it is so." Yasaka smiled. She appreciated his words, despite him being obvious. "I do prefer a quiet place. Oh! But I don't dislike it when people come and visit, especially after the new year."

People do visit shrines _almost_ only exclusively on new year, or when they had something they wanted to get rid off, like some sort bad luck and the like. He didn't really believe in those kinds of things. Never was a superstitious kind of person – well, until the superstitions actually lived with him. But Kitsune and Nekomata should no longer be considered superstitions, so he supposed gods do exist.

It made him wonder what the deities would be doing in their free time. And he was ashamed for the thought that came after; do gods mastur-

"What about you Ise?"

"M-me? Uh… yeah. I mean no. No, not really." By the gods he certainly hoped Yasaka couldn't read his mind.

Luckily, there was no sign of her being aware of his earlier thought as she followed with a mildly concerned look, "Really? How come?"

"Uh… Well…" He leaned against the countertop behind him. "It's not a dislike, but also not a like either? It's erm… it's more of a so-so thing."

"A so-so thing?" Yasaka quoted, her head tipping to one side slightly with a confused look in her face.

"Yeah… like an 'undecided' sort of thing. Just shrines in general though, not the one where I met you and Kunou. That one's my favorite. Even though I don't remember the name."

"O…oh. I'm glad it is then." She said quietly, her cheeks feeling warmer.

Issei didn't think of it that much. "Anyway. Tomorrow's probably the most crowded and maybe the day after though not as much. I think there won't be many people in the 4th if you want to be safe."

"The 4th…? Mmm… yes, I do suppose so. I do want to take Kunou there, but… I'd hate to cause trouble because of it. Perhaps waiting until the fifth to come might be better."

"You can have her wear her shrine maiden outfit. It can hide her tail. …A bit. The tip might poke out… and the skirt would be kind of lumpy I guess." Never a great feeling when he kept finding flaws in his already un-flawless plan. "…Maybe it's not a good idea."

Yasaka giggled. "You don't have to worry about it Ise. I feel it's important for her to understand."

The good old 'can't have everything in life' lesson.

"Yeah. You're right." Issei looked over at the living room. He couldn't see Kunou, which meant she was probably slumping at the couch. "I hope she won't have to be locked here for too long."

"I certainly do hope so as well." She huffed. She should be allowed out there, running around and making a mess. "I do have a place we may visit later tonight – if you don't mind of course!"

Issei laughed. Well it was more of a chuckle actually. For someone more mature than him to ask for his permission to do stuff – despite the circumstances. "Of course, I won't mind. I'd want to go somewhere too if I'm stuck in the house pretty much every day. You really don't have to ask for my permissions for these kind of things, Yasaka-san, just let me know." What is he, her dad?

"A-ah, yes. Thank you, Ise-san." Yasaka muttered, feeling a bit sheepish, overthinking if she was too formal about it.

"Where are you going anyway?" Issei asked. _Everywhere_ will be crowded this night, and with him having an acute allergy towards lovey-dovey couples loitering the streets, he would very much rather stay inside with the kotatsu and 2 or 3 cans of beers.

"Kyoto."

"Kyoto?! But that's way south! And west! That's southwest! How're you going to get there by—oh right. I guess you can teleport as well."

"I-it's nothing as impressive as Riser-sama's." She said with a sheepish smile. "It's a festival held by the Yokai clans to celebrate the coming year. But, mmn… perhaps it's best if I asked Azazel-san firsthand. I'm sorry Ise-san."

Look at how her ears wilted. Bent slightly forward like a scolded puppy. Issei would squee if he allowed himself. "I-it's fine, really, I completely understand. I'm not the one trapped here like Kunou does."

"If allowed, would you like to join as well?"

"Yeah, sure." Not like he had any other plans otherwise. "I'm curious how it's gonna be like."

"It's more similar to a traditional festival than you might think, but I'm not entirely sure. It has stalls… booths – oh, those two are the same aren't they? A-and umm… a dance circling a large bonfire. Fireworks and such festivities."

"Except with more Yokai." Issei added.

"Ufufu, yes. With more Yokai."

How many more supernatural varieties would he discover that night? He couldn't wait.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Nope. No can do."

Welp. So much for a New Year Festival flag with her.

"Hey don't give me those faces. Even the guy himself isn't as disappointed." Azazel grumbled upon seeing Yasaka's sudden change of expression, added with Kunou's face of unwelcome surprise. "Look, missus, gotta understand. This whole thing is still new, and the Yokai in Kyoto are known to be a bit… uh… well they value tradition. They're still undecided 'bout this entire thing, and although introducing them to a human could be a good move, doing that in the middle of their club exclusive party isn't."

"But why?!"

"…Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yes!" Kunou barked, "She doesn't understand! Make it simpler. Mmph."

"…Okay, okay. Man, you can be nosey sometimes can't you? But basically, your 'Niitan' can't come because he's a human."

"Ohh." Kunou hummed. "So… it's okay if Niitan's not a human?"

Azazel sniggered. "Yes."

"Please don't dehumanize me." Issei didn't like how interested he looked. "It can't be helped then. There's always next year and other festivals to come, you girls have your fun."

"Ehh… who said I'm coming?" Lazing on the sofa, taking up all the spaces she could, not being lodged in the kotatsu simply because she didn't feel like moving 3 feet, was Kuroka who chimed in the discussion.

Yasaka blinked. "You're not coming?"

"Don't wanna." She sniffed; a little bit miffed at the suggestion. "Too many cretins than I can handle for a night. 'Sides, I don't want to ruin your mother-daughter bonding time nyan."

"But how?" Yasaka missed the sass. As per usual. "Shirone would very much prefer to come with you I would say."

That lifted her head. "Huh? Shironyan, you wanna come?"

"…"

The silent, slightly timid, but nonetheless expectant and a bit beggy nod was replied with a loud groan. "Egghh…."

"…Please come."

No one could resist that look. Also, she had been pulling the puppy-eyes look rather often around her sister. Shirone was unexpectedly shrewd, although reserved only to her sister. Thankfully. She could conquer the world with those eyes.

"Mmmmghhhh... fine. I'll tag along…" Kuroka defeatedly mumbled as she buried her face on a cushion, groaning furthermore while her legs kicked the sofa.

"We're leaving soon Onee-sama. Let's get ready…"

"Mmmaaaaggh…" With much verbal reluctance, Kuroka left the sofa. Shirone tottered along behind her, a small satisfied smile glued on her face.

"I should prepare as well. Kunou, come dear."

"Awwww, but Niitan's not coming."

"Hmm? Don't you want to come?'

"Yes…" Kunou puckered, eyes gloomy.

Issei giggled. How cute of her. "Don't worry too much Kunou. Have fun for me, 'kay? Maybe win a few prizes for me."

"…'KAY~! Kunou'll win you lots. Let's go mom. Kunou wants to be ready, both physically, spiritually, and mentally."

As the girls left the living room, Azazel clapped his hands, leaning forward from his seat. "Alright then, with that done and done… what else did I come here for…?"

"Dinner."

"Hah, no no. I'd never forget that."

"Right."

"Ah! Yes. Yes-yes, I also want you, to take Raynare around the town. City."

"What? What for? Didn't she just take Akeno around some days ago? In Christmas too- it hasn't even been a week yet."

"No, no, it's not about that." Azazel explained, "You see, I have… _plans_ for my New Year, and that is to drink until next year. All of my minions are with me – except her, because she shalt not drink." Then he suddenly sneered, as if revolted by an idea. "A Fallen Angel that doesn't drink? Can you believe it?"

"What an unexpectedly yet unsurprisingly basic celebration."

"Hey, hey, I'm not here to be judged." Complained Azazel. "But see, I can't change the plans because then she'd feel bad. And I honestly don't want to. I'm asking you a favor here Issei. Help a brother out."

"Since when are we brothers?"

"Uncle then."

"That's worse!"

"You get what I mean. Don't be so nitpicky." Azazel said. "C'mon. I didn't lie that I'd introduce you to her didn't I? Remember our first meeting?"

"…You did say that, but if I remember right, she introduced herself to me since you tossed her here."

"Did I? Maybe I did then. Psh, let's not worry about the past. Let's come to terms, I'll cover all your expenses and I'll even put in some extra cash."

Issei hmphed. "You think I can be bought that easi—"

" _50k_."

"Where do I take her?"

"Heh, money talks don't they." Azazel scoffed. "I don't know. Go have something to eat, street foods, watch a movie, go to some place, watch fireworks, walk her home then you go home go bed. Simple right? And seems to me you don't have any plans for New Year again so it's a win-win."

"Again, huh." Ouch. That hurt. "Alright fine." As if he'd say no to this. He was basically getting paid for a date with someone pretty and someone he knew already. It wasn't an outlandish request, and Issei understood that Azazel was simply looking out for her. He'd hate for anyone to spend a lonely New Year. That would suck.

Although, Issei would be lying if he claimed he wasn't a little bit excited and nervous. After all – not that he liked to bring this topic up – he never—

"Oh right, it'll be your first time going out with a girl your age no? Hahaha! Well, think of this as my late Christmas gift to you."

Goddamn spies. "…Thanks, I guess."

"So you agree 'kay? I'll let her know then. Great."

Azazel left a little bit after that, leaving Issei to himself. He said he wanted to make sure his underling wasn't gambling his bonus away in a day so that he didn't have to pay for him. What a shining superior everyone should aspire to be.

Now that he was alone and could think without obstruction – which was a rarity in this place, since either Kunou would ask him question or beg him to play _'burakku jakku'_ with her, the thought finally settled.

Acquainted and friends they might be, he didn't know her much more than that. Other than she shared the more or less the same passion towards fluffy things and that she was a fallen angel being enslaved by Azazel. He couldn't just talk about the wonders of fluffy tails and ears all the time, could he? If she found him to be dull or boring, he would die a little inside.

Issei went back to his room. Azazel told him Raynare would come by around half an hour. Enough time for him to take a quick shower and think about what to wear then. He had forgotten what it was like being excited about something like looking forward for a school trip, or a new game in production or coming out soon. Today he was reminded of what it was like.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Almost exactly half an hour later, Issei was ready. A bit more than his usual plain t-shirt and jeans combo. This time, he wore a black shirt and added a blue flannel and a slightly darker jeans. All of his jeans were slim-fitted as he didn't want to torture his balls with the skinny version, and he didn't have the courage to wear the baggy ones once he realized how unkempt they make him look.

"Oooh, goin' somewhere? That's rare of you nyan." Kuroka was the first to note his appearance as he climbed down the stairway – as well as poke fun at him. Shirone turned to see as well. They were the only ones there, and both were wearing their kimonos.

Kuroka for once wore her black kimono properly without showing any cleavage. It made him a bit sad, but Issei deduced it was due to the cold. Shirone wore white with pink flower motifs, something he didn't know existed in this household, but there it was. Both of them looked nice and proper. Kuroka especially.

Issei took a seat. "Nice kimono. You both look high-class. Nobody could tell you spend half your day dozing off."

Shirone said her quiet thanks while Kuroka scowled, "Dozing off all day takes dedication y'know."

"You're a master then."

She stuck her tongue out. "What about you nyan? Strange of you to dress yourself just to wait at home."

"Hey I do get out too outside from work." Just not as often. Maybe twice a month. "Azazel wanted me to take Raynare somewhere."

"Raynare?" Kuroka then gasped. "Don't tell me, you're going on a _date?_ "

"Uhhhhh, sorta and sorta not."

"Sorta huh? What's that mean? Is this like a trial period or something?" She nudged, all smirky-teasy-like. Shirone was equally interested albeit not as teasy. "So where're you taking the gal?"

"Hit the movies, most likely. Then somewhere to eat."

"That's pretty basic nyan." Kuroka said, unimpressed. "Unless there's a certain kind of a 'hotel' afterwards…?"

"What? No!" Issei laughed while Shirone got flustered. "We're just- we're just going out as friends. Damn, don't make me feel more conscious about this."

"Ohohoho~ so you _are_ conscious of it nyan."

"Eeergh…"

Moments and several teases later, a door opened. And out came Yasaka and Kunou in all their glory. Kunou in flashy red with pink petals and deep green leaves spattered across the cloth, whilst Yasaka in a reserved purple one with golden sash hugging her waist, keeping her body figure remain visible. Three purple and black pins holding her golden hair in a careful bun.

But the stunner was her nine lustrous tails, swaying by her like a golden flame.

She was ridiculously gorgeous that Kuroka kept staring at her in a wordless wonder. Let alone Issei.

"Damn." She finally broke the silent stares that was creeping up to Yasaka – as evident by the worried look in her face. "…Damn."

"…Y-yes? Is something wrong?" Yasaka asked worriedly as she started to look around her kimono, checking her sash and any gaps that she failed to cover.

Issei slowly shook his head. "What the heck, Yasaka-san, you're so- so stunning that it makes me brave enough to say that."

"O-oh… thanks."

The mood had taken an awkward turn for the worse, as Issei's brain had caught up with what he said, and Yasaka not quite able to take compliments firsthand.

"Aw, look. She's flushing. You did that, Ise-nyan."

"W-well, I wasn't lying." He had said already, and therefore; _'Fuck it.'_ that was how his mind worked at the moment.

All the attention and compliment she wasn't getting finally got her. "Wait, wait, what about KUNOU?!"

"When are you _not_ cute, Kunou-nyan?"

Hands on hip, Kunou proudly stuck out her chest. "Fu, never."

"Man, when is she not smug." Issei muttered, unaware he had gotten back to his usual self, completely avoiding being a blubbering mess. He felt a bit bad, however, but also glad he said what he said, as Yasaka's tails were swooshing lightly side to side, possibly without her realizing.

It also made him happy that she just stood there, not saying a word, her cheeks flushing and a small smile on her lips, her eyes avoiding his when they caught hers. He felt glad. Really glad he didn't pussy out and be like all the shounen protagonist he came to loathe.

"I-I wish…"

Everybody stopped chatting when Yasaka let her voice out.

"I-I wish… I wish you could join us, Ise-san." She muttered just loud enough while looking and avoiding his eyes, twiddling her fingers. "Next occasion, perhaps?"

"Ah…" Issei froze. She's so adorable it hurts. _'Shit. I can't believe you've done this.'_

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

" _Aaaaawww!_ Really? Really? You said that? And then _she_ said that?! Ohm'gosh that's so cute." Sat opposite of him from the café table was Raynare, squealing time after time as Issei recounted his early evening. "I wish I could've seen her in a kimono. Yasaka-san already look so pretty, she must be gorgeous in one."

"Yeah."

"Aaaawww~" She paused when she noticed Issei had covered his face with his hands, as if playing peek-a-boo with a nonexistent toddler. "-wait, what are you doing."

"I'm realizing how embarrassing it was." Issei muffled.

"And you realized it just now?" Raynare said with a giggle. "Geez, aren't you a funny guy."

Funny and silly, Issei felt, though the stupid side was heavier. Not a good feeling since he didn't aspire to be a comedian.

"So~ they all left you here, huh?"

Issei had calmed down enough. His cheeks were still tingly but they weren't as hot. "Pretty much. I was invited but Azazel didn't think it was a good idea."

"Hmn, true, true. It'll be weird if you show up all of the sudden without invitation. Though I don't see what's the big deal."

"Yeah, well…" Probably him being human and them being not-human. "Guess that makes us both then."

Raynare gasped. "Oh! You're right! We're like an outcast but not really outcast." A pout then formed, the playfully jealous one. "Hmph. How dare they, having fun without me." She fixed her gaze at her steaming cup of hazelnut latte and its milky leaf cream art. "I thought you were gonna hang out with your friends Issei?"

"Wha- me? And ruin their date?"

"Oh right." Raynare pouted. This time the more sincere and annoyed one that was followed with a loud sigh. " _Couples._ It's like they're everywhere in Christmases and New Year's Eve."

What's this? A fellow envious sister in arms?

But before Issei was able to joke about it, Raynare continued. "Even all of my friends already have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Some are even already married… and has a kid. Like, what the heck. Meanwhile I'm just slaving my butt off."

Issei ditched the joke that was no longer funny and listened instead. Raynare soiled the cream art with the ridiculously small, thin, ugly brown straw nearly all coffee shop had instead of a goddamn teaspoon for god knows why.

Raynare huffed. "Soo~ do you have any girl on your mind? Maybe even girls~?"

"Does Kunou count?"

"No."

"Hmm." Issei laid back and crossed his arms, pondering the simple yet strangely difficult to answer question. Oddly enough, he didn't know the answer himself. As he thought about it a little more, he didn't think he had ever 'liked' a girl, or wanting to be with someone more than just friends.

He was too focused on wanting a girlfriend he forgot to actually try and get one.

"I'm not sure," Issei said. His honest uncertainty surprised Raynare, who had expected a name or two. "I guess I never thought of that until now."

"Whaat? Not even celebrity crushes?"

"'Course I have, but that doesn't count."

"Okay, okay. But no one at all?" Raynare poked, not buying it. "Not even Yasaka-san or Kuroka-san?" She suddenly gasped mid-sentence and her face filled with fright. "Y-y-you're only joking when you said Kunou right?"

"Well yeah! Obviously!" Issei quickly shot down that idea. All pedos should be smote out of this world. "And I don't know. I'm not sure, I… think."

Did he like her? Yes. Definitely. But what kind of 'like' was it? He liked being around her but he liked being around Kuroka as well. Seeing Yasaka would calm him down, ease his weariness and made him forgot about work. She had made his heart skipped a few beats though, that was for sure. Like that one time she brushed a milk stain from his lips – but that was more of a motherly thing as he thought about it some more.

She's very pretty. They both are. But was that him liking one of them or was he simply attracted to them? He'd hate to mistake some shallow feeling for something else that it was not, more so towards the two of them. True he wanted them to be happy, but he also felt that way for other people in general – even Azazel.

"Geez, I didn't expect you to think about it this hard, Issei-san."

Issei flinched. How long did he space out? "Oh, whoops. My bad."

"S'fine, fine. You just search your feelings for them." Tittered Raynare.

"Yeah." Issei scratched his head. "Is it alright though? If humans and supernaturals get along more than… uh… what's the term here… caretaker and their… 'clients'?"

She looked oblivious. "Huh? Yeah, sure, why not?"

"But won't that cause any troubles? Like, I dunno, people may not be so accepting?"

But his worry was shrugged away with Raynare's dismissive handwave. "Pshh, it's almost 2019, who cares about all that jazz. And it's not like there's no one who wants to realize Nekomatas anyway. They even made a petition about it."

"Well… yeah…" _'But they weren't serious.'_ "I'm just worried if it's going to be like one of those movies. You know, that humans should be with humans and ghosts with ghosts, then such n' such."

"Hmmn…" Raynare sighed and placed a knuckle under her chin. "maybe for the backward-minded people, yeah. Doubt think we can do anything about that. But as long as they're not a majority, it should be manageable. I think."

Certain people already had a difficult time seeing other human as 'people', he didn't want to imagine what they'd think about the supernatural or how they would treat them. He just hoped no one would bother Kunou once this entire thing was made more open.

"Fufu~ aren't you sweet? Thinking about other races like that. If more people are like you, we could've walked around freely since last year."

"I just want Kunou to have a normal life." Issei replied, "Well I don't know what's 'normal' for them, so maybe a 'happy' and 'freer' life instead of being cooped up all day. I don't think there's enough snow in the backyard she can turn into snowmen you know."

"Well. Aren't you a dad." Raynare laughed a little bit louder this time. Issei was a bit more flustered.

"A-anyway, what about you?"

"What about me what?"

"If you have someone you like."

"Me? Hmm…" Raynare closed her eyes as though it would help. "Mmmn… Nope. Can't think of nobody either. Guess we're both the same." She stuck out her tongue.

While that may be true, unlike his case, he doubted it would take long to find a boy that likes her. She had kind and an easygoing personality, a great figure that was coupled with great sense of fashion – she looked cute in her beige dress, red coat, brown scarf, and black pantyhose, something all the guys here would agree upon – and she was pretty. She also had a job, no less.

"Fufu, why? Are you planning to make me like you?"

He gasped. "Are you saying you don't?"

She gasped as well. "Oh my, how rude of me."

The two shared a laugh at their combined silliness.

As the humorous mood fade slowly away, like the steam leaving the coffee, Raynare took a look around them, disgruntled at the inane number of couples loitering the shop.

Issei took her silent staring as an opportunity to reflect on her earlier question that brought him to wonder his own feelings. How does one tell if one likes someone? he wondered. Issei was fully aware he was a pervert, and he worry if he ever liked someone because he was thinking with his Issei Jr. instead of his heart. Neither Yasaka or Kuroka deserved someone like that.

"But are you looking for it though?"

"For… what?"

"For a girlfriend, silly."

He scratched his head. "Well… I'm not sure."

She arched her eyebrows. "Not sure huh? Fufu, you're surprisingly complicated. I'm not saying that you're basic o-obviously… it's just that… you're not…"

"Hah! It's fine. Don't worry about it." He too thought he was a simple man. If there were boobs there would be happiness. He still withheld that principle, however, there's definitely more criteria in his preferences for a woman than mere 'has great boobs'. "I want to have a better job first, I think."

"Mhmm. Mhmm." Raynare nodded approvingly. "As for me- I guess I'm just tired."

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I don't know." She sighed melancholically as she put a hand on her cheek. "I don't want to say 'every guy is the same' because obviously that's not true… and I'm not sure if it's 'me' or them… but all my relationships went stale after a month or two."

"Huh." Not that it would be something he knew.

"I mean like, the first two weeks it was fun and all, exciting and such… but… y'know."

Issei nodded a few times. That was also something he worried about; if the girl he was dating got bored of him. That would crush his pride.

"It all ended like that. Maybe it's not that they're boring, but I didn't try hard enough, I guess. They're good people too, I feel bad." She pouted, obviously guilt-ridden despite what others might think. "What do you think Issei?"

"W-what do I think? W-well… uh…" He thought hard, but not long enough as to make her wait. "I think… you just couldn't find what you were looking for in them?"

She tilted her head. "What I was looking for?"

"Like… what do you want from a boyfriend?"

"From my boyfriend… nothing out of the ordinary, I think. 'Funny and kind' y'know… not too rich because I don't wanna be a leech. And it's kinda intimidating."

"Hey I'm funny and kind and not rich."

"Hm? OH-" She laughed. Hard. It kinda hurt for him. "Oh no- don't get me wrong Issei, I'm not laughing _at_ you, you _are_ funny and kind, it's just- it's just unexpected."

"Oh okay. It's fine then." Issei smiled. That made him feel better. Somebody that wasn't his reflection acknowledged that he was funny and kind. And not rich.

"You're not into me, aren't you? Not to mean anything, but I kinda want to… take a break and the like."

"Me? Wow, aren't you confident."

Raynare paused to think about what she just said. "…You're right. Oh my god, that was embarrassing. Please forget that I ever said that."

Issei laughed.

"Eugh… Say, Issei." Raynare hummed, dragging him to a new conversation. "You ever feel like you're being left behind? Not, literally, I mean, but… you know what I mean."

He certainly did understand what she meant. "Well, I had." He admitted, "I felt I was lagging behind when all of my friend already decided what they wanna do after they graduated high school."

"Riight?!" Raynare's eyes flickered, happy that he understood. "It's like I didn't prepare for anything at all."

Issei wondered if she attended a high school on earth in disguise, but saved it for another more appropriate moment.

Another long sigh. "I kinda wish I could start all over. Do some things differently – but then I might never meet Kunou or Yasaka-san…"

Issei nodded. "That's what I feel as well. It's complicated."

"Mhmm. Sooo complicated."

"You also might never meet me either, Raynare."

The sudden joke caught her off guard, and Raynare tittered. "I think I can live without that. Also, it's Amano."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who else can be your dealer?"

Indeed. What they did after they meet up was committing a video transfer of a Kunou who insisted the deformed snowmen in their backyard was her minions and therefore rightly hers to destroy, as well as several other pictures including a Shirone who had just discovered front cameras exist when Issei first taught her how to use a phone.

"…You got me there." She laughed. "Maybe a little lag isn't that bad after all is it."

"Just a little." Added Issei as he drank his cold iced lemon tea. Not from a straw, directly from the glass. Not because he wanted to avoid the use of plastic straw, but more due to the fact he felt like sipping from a tiny dick if he used a straw.

Nonetheless, drinking a cold ice tea during a cold light snowy evening was still an oddity, even for fallen angels such as Raynare. "You're drinking iced drink? Isn't it cold?"

Issei paused, and stared at his iced tea. "…Isn't that the point?" Iced drinks are meant to be cold.

"No, no, I mean it's winter, it's snowing, it's cold outside and you're drinking that. What if you catch a cold or something?"

"It's fine. My immune system is above average."

"That's still no excuse." Raynare insisted. "Unless… you're doing it intentionally so Yasaka-san can nurse you again~?"

Issei thought for a moment. "…That wasn't it, but that would be nice." Of course, he wouldn't get sick deliberately just for that. A joke's a joke.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're a sly one, Mr. Issei." She giggled, when then she suddenly sighed right after. "But I don't blame you. I wanna get spoiled by Yasaka-san at least once. She's just so kind and motherly-like… even though she's so young and only a few years older than us."

Issei nodded wholeheartedly. His work wasn't the hardest job in the world, but coming home and being welcomed had never fail in restoring a bit of his soul. Maybe it was something Raynare would like to have as well.

"Why don't you join us for dinner sometimes, Ray- Amano-san?"

"H-hnm?!"

That was quite a shock. For her. Being invited to a guy's house for dinner was practically something a guy should do to her when they're dating – which, after having these thoughts invaded her mind – what they would seem to be doing from outsider's perspective. To anyone, they would look like one of the many couples inside this cozy but packed coffee shop.

Her inexperience caught up and so did the sudden heat wave of embarrassment, and Raynare finally realized this was practically a date setup by none other than her own boss.

"I mean, Aza- _your boss_ ' already treats it like an actual diner. Nobody will mind if it's you."

"O-oh! R-right... Yes. Sure. Y-yeah. I'll- I'll give it a thought. Ahaha…"

If that was an attempt to cover her nervousness, that was a comically poor one. "Why're you nervous all of a sudden?"

She averted her eyes. "Um… nothing…"

Multitudes of scenarios played before his mind. She couldn't be bored. He should be able to tell if she was since he had seen plenty girls being bored the living out by someone who was hitting on them, or if they were responding just to get them to leave. She couldn't be annoyed either since he didn't think he had said anything stupid so far, and his offer shouldn't be seen as outlandish. Unless… it was and he didn't realize it?

 _'Crap.'_ He settled on that one. A bit late, but better than never realizing it. Knowing two awkward won't de-awkward the situation, he thought of something else to distract them. "By the way… you wanna get something to eat now? Or we can hit the movies and see what's on if you're not yet hungry."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Expectedly from New Year's Eve. Everywhere was packed. Not just by lovey-dovey couples, but also families, group of friends, fellow workers, and others. The New Year discounts didn't help either. Issei was never a big fan of highly congested places, and thankfully, neither did Raynare.

"Hmm… where to… where to…" Issei muttered as sheets of snow scrunched beneath his shoes. "At this rate, anywhere would be fine…"

"Yeah…" Raynare sighed, quite honestly sickened with all the walking when she could had flown instead. "I'm starving… let's just buy something in the foodmart and eat at some place…"

"No one's at home, and all the neighbors are all away… sounds good?"

"Sounds great."

That was the conversation that occurred fifteen minutes ago when they had finally given up the idea of eating out and heading to the movies.

And now, he was all alone with Raynare in a strangely silent house that was always filled with Kunou noises. As they both waited by the kotatsu for their bowl noodle to heat up, only then the two realized what they had done and were doing.

Issei wanted to joke to lift the mood, but he couldn't think of anything other than the fact he was at home with a girl. Some applied to Raynare, only in her case, she was at a boy's house with nobody around. Nervousness clung to them like a jacket, and awkwardness was in the air as Issei flipped through channels after channels, trying to find something that was not a romance movie.

"…What the heck…" He droned, annoyed. "I've better movies than these. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

As Issei climbed the stairs and disappeared into the upstairs, Raynare took a deep breath and exhaled a loud sigh.

"Aaaaarghhh—" _'Dammit. We were so casual back then… get a grip on yourself, sheesh. You brought yourself into this.'_

Assuring herself to keep her cool and be more casual, Issei came back with a grey laptop on his hand and a black cable on top of it.

"Oh good, you're still here."

That was a joke. Raynare played a giggle. "I'd run away but it's cold outside."

That got a quiet chuckle but no more. She watched him as he settled his laptop and tweaked with the cables behind the TV. Shortly after, the TV displayed what was on the laptop screen.

"That's a lot of movies." She said out of the blue as Issei clicked on his movie folder, where tons of folder with the name of a movie, mostly in English, was located. "You watched all of them?"

"Nah, these are the ones I haven't watched. I have another folder for that."

"You have another folder?!" Her eyes widened. "Something tells me you're into movies. Where'd you get all of those?"

Silence.

"…The uh… the internet?"

"Huh?" It took her a while to understand his unease. "Oh. _Oh._ You pirate."

"…Yarr?"

* * *

He didn't have any hidden intention when he picked the random film or when he shut off the lamps. He just knew all movies in that folder were movies he wanted to watch, and/or was recommended by his friends. None of them were specifically romance or drama, but of course he wouldn't be surprised if there was one in a movie they were watching. Luckily, there wasn't. No awkward sex scene, some kisses but whatever, and no deliberately sexy scene whatsoever.

It was pretty cool. Strange, a little trashy, but not bad enough that it wasn't enjoyable. He was a little bit worried when those creatures showed up, but Raynare told him she had seen worse in Hell. That worried him more.

The movie was dated, and its CG didn't hold up to the current day's standard. It got Raynare to giggle a bit. They both overlooked it and simply enjoyed the plot, the interactions between characters that was… strangely enough, believable, and they both got annoyed at the one doomsayer lady, and it was oddly funny seeing a fallen angel getting worked up over a fictional character like that. Then again, he already knew they weren't that different.

He didn't see that ending though, and his mouth was literally agape as the credits roll by. Neither did Raynare, who had her eyes wide, glued at the screen as tears slowly welled.

Issei realized he was in a bit of predicament. A girl was crying and his friends weren't here to help him figure stuff out. It was a shocking end that came out of nowhere, he was shocked, but she was obviously upset more than he was.

"I'll get you some tissues." He got up and turned on the lights, letting the credits play as he took their empty bowl noodles and a plate that was once filled with side dishes he reheated, as well as the glasses.

Few moments later, he settled back into the kotatsu and handed Raynare a box of tissues and her glass of water.

"Thanks…" She sniffled, wiping her now red eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were pouting as she fixed herself.

"That came outta nowhere huh?"

She nodded silently, visibly upset.

Just as Issei was about to scramble for topics to distract her from the movie's ending, a gate – an actual red torii gate – appeared without noises by the wall, as if it was a giant frame with a spiraling mirror-like water. They were only surprised by its noiseless appearance, as it wasn't their first time seeing such.

Still, it was marveling, especially as Yasaka stepped out from it, carrying her sleeping daughter behind her back. She looked the same way when she left. Kuroka followed right after, and so did a sleepy Shirone, rubbing her dozy hazel eyes she could barely keep open.

"Welcome back." Issei greeted in a quiet voice. Raynare quickly pulled herself away from the kotatsu and stood stiffly, waving with one hand with crumpled tissues in her other hand. Her eyes and face were still red from crying.

"Ise-san, Raynare-san. You're home already?" Replied Yasaka.

"I could ask the same question. I thought you're staying until next year?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. Kunou couldn't stay awake that long." She giggled lightly. Although it was late, Yasaka didn't look so tired from Issei's perspective. "I'll put her to bed first. Please excuse me."

"I'm tired too… g'night." Shirone also excused herself for the rest of the day. Kuroka stayed behind as she wanted to snuggle in the kotatsu first, immediately melting onto the table surface while emanating a moan.

Issei crawled back inside. "What about you?"

"Me? Next year? Feh- that'll take too long nyan." Kuroka didn't even bother opening her eyes. "It's just a New Year anyway. I don't get why people are so excited about it."

Issei agreed to that. He never was excited for New Years after he was no longer a kid. "I feel the same too. But for some reason, I still want to stay up until tomorrow. I kinda wanna watch the fireworks."

"Heh. You too, huh?" Kuroka huffed, "Guess I'll keep you accompanied tonight too nyan~"

That was sly. She said that completely in a way that would invite misunderstanding, and it did. Raynare who was still awkwardly standing had let her imaginations run wild, and assumed the worst. Caretaker or not, Issei was still a human male.

"M-m-maybe I should head home."

Issei glanced outside the large glass sliding door, at the sky that was so oddly clear and bright that he thought it was something out of a manga. "Well, it is pretty late."

"Hee~? Were you gonna stay if we didn't come nyan?"

"N-no!?"

"Really? It's not like anyone's chasing you out y'know." Kuroka smiled. In a teasing manner. With her half-lidded eyes that was admittedly quite seductive. "You got someone else to watch the fireworks with? Hmm?"

Issei wasn't sure how to respond to that, or what to say to help Raynare. He also wanted for her to stay for a while. The more the merrier, right? And besides, it seemed Kuroka was interested in her too.

The question got her to pout. It seemed even Raynare was bothered by her single-ness. "Not really but still…"

"Then stay nyan." Kuroka concluded, satisfied. Raynare gave up. "Egh… I'm all sweaty. How the hell-" There was a frown on her face as she peeked at her chest, unlike Issei's face. "I don't wanna catch a cold so Imma go take a bath first."

After watching her leave, Raynare returned to the kotatsu afterwards, albeit a bit more stiffly than earlier now that someone else was around.

However… she looked slightly… in daze.

"…Yasaka-san's very pretty in her kimono."

Issei nodded. That's pretty much was a unanimous approval.

"But…"

Hold on a minute. There shouldn't be any 'buts' there.

"Kuroka-san's very… I uh… don't know what to put it… uhm…"

"Seductive?"

"N-not that-"

Seeing her face reddened, Issei began to be suspicious. "Sultry?"

"Wh-"

"Hot?"

Raynare covered her cheeks as her eyes widened. It appeared that he wasn't the only one who took a peek at Kuroka's Kurokas. It appeared that something had awakened inside her, and she was just as surprised as Issei did.

"Issei…" She stared at him. He stared at her. "…I think I found out why I just don't 'click' with boys."

His eyes widened. "Bruh."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Meanwhile, at a dimly lit bedroom, an hour until a new year arrives.

"Y-you're sure about this right? I don't want you feeling pressured or anything alright?"

"Y-Yes… I-I'm sure." She replied sheepishly, a hand covered her slender figure and her modest chest, a flush of pink shading her cheeks. "W-will you stop staring already… jeez… it's embarrassing enough for me…"

"I'm sorry but you're just too cute."

"…Ugh…You're stupid…"

She knelt down while he remained sat at the edge of the bed, at the time confused on what she was planning to do – but equally aroused.

"What're you doing?"

"J-just be quiet okay?" She said in a commanding tone. "…Murayama told me about this…"

And there Motohama sat in shock as he watched his girlfriend attempted to give him a boobjob. She wasn't able to get her breasts to fully envelop him as she thought she could, and they both noticed.

With a guilty expression, and a tear in her eye, she glanced up at him. "Ah… I-I'm sorry… mine aren't big enough…"

Motohama was already shaking, touched because of how adorable she was.

"No. You're perfect."

* * *

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **No festivals arc with Yasaka. Yet.**

 **You think this would be her chapter? Surprise, surprise, S.S. Raynare just set sail. Although not at the direction you thought it would be heading.**

 **Writing conversations between Issei and his friends is a breeze. I can bring up countless of stupid shit between them. But I didn't expect writing an actual scene between M &M and teh grillfriends would be equally as fun instead of Issei x insertgirlnamehere. Hopefully you can appreciate occasional side ships. **

**idk about side 'serious' lemon tho so don't get your hopes up. Those up there are just something I had on my head for a while and wasn't sure where to put it, so I just put it there. Think of it as an added bonus chapter, like an omake**

 **Anyway cya, and give me reviews or else.**

 **Or else what you say?  
Well… I don't know. I can't really threaten you with a long update, since it'll happen regardless :C (I got a new job and had to move, so was bit busy, thx for being a very considerate and most of all patient reader)**


End file.
